


Of Fire and the Void

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Codex Omega [4]
Category: Baby Metal - Fandom, Behemoth - Fandom, Gojira - Fandom, Johnilyn - Fandom, Machine Head, SepticFlesh, Slipknot, Trivium
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Dimensions, Angels, Angst, Biker Gangs, Blasphemy, Blood, Dark, Demons, Epic battle, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Mysteries, Old Gods, Orgies, Post-apocalyptic AU, R (explicit), Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Transmutation, Twincest, Violence, altered history by Christianity, drama (lots of it), m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: The archangel twins have sent “The Call” in preparation of the battle that would decide the fate of Earth and human kind. Will the group of our heroes manage to stop them from destroying the little that has left after the burning of the world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story is the fourth part of our “[Codex Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/series/952329)” series. To understand what’s going on in the multiverse, we recommend to read the previous parts first. Enjoy! ;)

**Recommended song:** “[Ov Fire and the Void](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCysz_0Hicg)” by Behemoth

**Fandoms:** Slipknot, Trivium, SepticFlesh, Machine Head, Gojira, Behemoth, Johnilyn, Baby Metal

**Characters:** Jim Root/Paolo Gregoletto, Mick Thomson/Kerim Lechner, Matt Heafy/Corey Beaulieu, Spiros Seth Antoniou/Sotiris Vayenas, Christos Antoniou/Brent, Robb Flynn (Lucifer)/Adam “Nergal” Darski (Samael), Mario Duplantier (Gabriel), Joe Duplantier (Michael), Balthazar, Johnny Depp/Marilyn Manson, Smaug the cat, biker gang, Suzuka Nakamoto (Su-metal), Moa Kikuchi (Moametal), Yui Mizuno (Yuimetal), original characters

**Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural AU, post-apocalyptic AU, alternate dimensions, old gods, altered history by Christianity, mysteries, slash, M/M, light BDSM, drama (lots of it), romance, hurt/comfort, angst, dark, violence, fighting, epic battle, biker gangs, demons, angels, magic, transmutation, blood, rough sex, addictions, some (kinda manly) fluff, orgies

**Summary:** The archangel twins have sent “The Call” in preparation of the battle that would decide the fate of Earth and human kind. Will the group of our heroes manage to stop them from destroying the little that has left after the burning of the world?

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

 

  
[Full-sized pic](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dd0kce1-16f32d90-2fcf-4c4f-af1b-d00d17782530.jpg)

**Of Fire and the Void  
** _by S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

 

The early morning found Matt meditating outside in the beautiful Japanese garden of the old shrine which overlooked Kyoto, and which they could call their home in the last few months. This isolated part of the world was less affected by the raging war in the West.  
  
When they arrived, it was quite the shock to Matt. And not just because Japan looked quite okay compared to the very much destroyed places they had seen, but because it was also a culture shock to him too. He might be half-Japanese from his mother side of the family, but he knew very little about his heritage. But that has changed a lot during the relatively short time they were there.  
  
Matt knew he had to learn a lot and that he didn't have centuries or even decades to do so, so his training was intense and exhausting, requiring a lot of discipline and patience from him, but it was also very worth it. Even better than he could've ever imagined.

The three Guardians of the Japanese Gate were nothing like Matt expected either. They looked like three young Japanese women, but held immerse power and mastered many spiritual practices and excelled at martial arts too. They also had a vast knowledge about Japan, the spirit realms, other dimensions, gods, creatures and everything that was beneficial both for Matt and Corey.  
  
And they both were working hard on absorbing as much knowledge as possible and learning new fighting skills on a physical and spiritual level, too. Next to that, they had mundane tasks around the shrine too to learn more discipline and respect towards both the living beings and inanimate objects.  
  
It was all very fascinating to Matt and he didn't mind that they both practically became the "servant boys" of the strong female trio. It was an honor, really, as they rarely taught people personally. They usually shared different levels of knowledge through their trusted priests.  
  
So Matt was very aware of their special position in this as Corey has explained many things to him too during their long talks in-between two learning sessions or at the end of a long day.  
  
And while Matt was still searching for answers to the questions about his father, he could already feel different. He's been changing once again and was more in balance with himself. The different kind of rituals and their more frequent matings with King also helped a lot on that. But what he loved the most in this was that he's never felt himself so close to his pair and also so complete.

Corey was enjoying their stay to the fullest. Having the advantage of a few thousand years of life experience he could be humble and relax in the simpler lifestyle of a servant boy easier. Doing the daily chores the same time everyday had a very calming and balancing effect on him.  
  
Also it was good to see how Matt was changing. Learning and embracing more his culture and powers. The long mating sessions under the new moon at the sacred temple was out of any dimensions if anyone asked him. And sure, it helped them to connect even more.

"I will never get used to waking up after sleeping on these gravel rocks…" he said quietly as he approached his dark cherub pair. "Gathered powers during the night?" he sat behind Matt and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his nape.

Matt sensed Corey's approach, of course, and started coming back from his meditative state so by the time he could feel the warmth of the beloved body behind him and the kiss on his nape, he was smiling and slowly opened his black Asian eyes.  
  
"Maybe you are getting too old for this, grandpa..." Matt lightly teased back while leaning his fully marked naked back against Corey's chest. "You know that I did. It was... very intense and recharging, to say the least," he murmured on his deep voice, turning his head to press a kiss against his mate's lips. "Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

"Hmm... Good morning to you too, honey. I'm good. Hungry," Corey chuckled nuzzling Matt's shoulder. "Can't wait to earn my breakfast. I wonder if it will be rice and fish... or bread and fish... Hmmm..." he laughed pecking the cute lips of his pair. "At least the food is good. The sun is up. You go study and I prepare the morning rituals…"

"I could eat as well. Fish with fish wouldn't be a problem either. I always loved their food, but it's even better here," Matt chuckled in agreement after enjoying that peck on his lips then he rested his head on Corey's shoulder. "Yes, daddy, just give me five more minutes..." he fake-pouted and closed his eyes, focusing on how their energies were lazily mingling still. Like they always did after each successful mating sessions.  
  
"It's so easy to let yourself forget about what's going on outside this peaceful shrine. I love it here just as much as you do. But sometimes I wonder just how short on time we are..." he murmured, resting his hands on Corey's arms around his middle.

"Yeah, I love it. No running or dealing with the problems of the outside world. I try to charge up on this all and savior it. I'm sure things will get hectic in the west soon…" Corey said pulling Matt's body a little closer to his. As if he could hide themselves away from those upcoming problems of the world.

"I can feel it too, yes," Matt nodded, practically melting against his pair's warm body. It never ceased to amaze him just how good it felt every single time. Yes, he was an idiot for fighting this at the beginning...  
  
"And I noticed on the three senseis that they can feel it too that something's coming... There's a... disruption... a tear... in the forces. It's in everything..." he said holding out his hand over a stone near them, not touching just letting his hand hover over it. "Everything is starting to feel... different. More negative forces are on the rise..." Matt said like in a trance, not noticing that his eyes have started slightly glowing as he spoke.

Corey watched admiringly as his love could use his powers and senses by then without even trying or noticing. "Yes. The negative forces started to get stronger. It creeps into the positive living energies. Something has happened," he said focusing more on his uneasy feelings.  
  
"Father said he will call for us when we are needed. Till then we should concentrate to get stronger and wiser and ready," he said kissing Matt's neck and moved to stand and gather their clothes. They have duties to fulfill...

***

Ever since Matt had learned from the Gods that they would come to Japan to learn more about himself and his powers, as well as acquiring additional knowledge and training that could be useful for him in the future, there's been a question in the back of his mind. He wondered if he would learn more about his family's past too. The Gods couldn't (or wouldn't) provide more information about that and it wasn't clear to Matt whether their senseis knew something more or not. There were a few hints that they did, but when he asked about it, they acted all mysterious and cryptic.  
  
That day though was different somehow. And not just because of the successful matings during the previous night or that strange feeling in the energies that they all could feel since the morning. After doing their usual morning tasks and rituals, a servant was sent to fetch Matt from the library where he's been studying some ancient texts.  
  
Curious, he followed the man to the sacred inner sanctuary of the shrine where very few were allowed to step in. And there in front of a huge fox statue their three senseis were waiting for him with Corey standing on the bottom of the few stairs that led up to them.

Stopping a few steps away, he bowed to the young-looking women and waited patiently to learn why they were summoned, even if Matt could feel that Corey already knew more about the situation.

"Dark cherub! We called you before us to talk about your origins. We have information that you've been searching for all your life," the sensei standing in the middle and a little bit before the other two women spoke.

Corey meanwhile stood there and kept glancing at his pair. Knowing well what this was about, he was a little worried about how it would affect Matt.  
  
"We have your father held captive. He is a cherub, as you may know," the trinity said waiting for Matt's reaction and questions.

Looking up at the trio wearing black traditional kimonos with silver foxes embroidered on them, Matt focused on the one doing the talking. Hearing that his father has been this close all this time made his dark eyes widen for a few seconds.  
  
Taking a couple of deep breaths to keep his calm, he overcame the urge to babble out his first thought about that. Instead he thought through the situation and simply nodded.  
  
"I understand. You were waiting for me to be ready to share this with me," he said on a calm deep voice, even if there was some excitement in his eyes and vibes. "Yes, I knew that I inherited my Cherub side from him. Can I ask for how long and why he’s been held captive?"

"You are his last offspring. We managed to capture him a few days after he had left your pregnant mother. Matt-san, you have to know that he is not a good person," the leading female demigod said with maybe a little worry for Matt in her voice.  
  
Corey also took a few steps to be closer to his pair, clearly feeling his stirred up emotional state.  
  
"You know that the hunter angels used you to lure King into a trap. Your father was also a part of that cult that tried to help the prophecy come true as quickly as possible," the sensei added.

Matt stayed in silence for a long moment, processing what he was told. Then he sighed with a slight bitter taste in his mouth and nodded again. "I figured he wasn't going to win the best father award. And not just because of leaving my mother even before I was born," he said, remembering how little his mother told him about his father. Although she never talked about him badly. Still, it was a deep wound that she carried with her into the grave.  
  
"I had no idea he was so deeply involved in that... You say, I'm his last offspring. That means I have siblings too? Do they know about him and his plan?" he asked quietly, wondering if they were still alive and all bad too.

"Not every offspring of his turned out to be the amount of cherub as you did. From what we know about some are alive. But you inherited most of his powers and because of that you were the most awakened and best subject to his plan. We are sorry, Matt-san," the trinity bowed showing their true empathy for Matt. "Would you wish to see him?" the sensei asked and waited for Matt to deal with all the new information first.

"I see..." Matt's jaw tightened but then he focused on his breathing again like he was taught. He appreciated Corey's supporting closeness and he also let him feel that through their stronger than ever bond. "At least we know the first part of his plan has failed. They couldn't kill my pair because of me," he looked at his long-haired man with love but also some deep sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, _Megitsune gami_ ," he bowed back to the Trinity, addressing them on their more formal title, which meant female fox gods.  
  
Curling his hands into fists by his side, he tipped his head up, determination sparkling up in his eyes. Matt knew it had to be done, otherwise he would always wonder about it and eventually regret it. "Yes. I would like to meet him."

The three young females nodded and one by one walked off the shrine stairs and took the small path to the back. Corey rubbed Matt's back and nodded to follow them. He felt that Matt now needed all that silence. The cherub's thoughts were already messed up and loud in his head.  
  
The Trinity led them far back into the bamboo forest to the foot of the mountain. There they could spot some small cabins and caves. A few armed warriors in samurai armor hurried to greet them with bows and without a sound walk with them as guards to the caves.

Matt sent a grateful look at his pair, loving that Corey just knew what he needed. He also knew that he would stand there with him as a silent support and he needed that now very much, even if he didn't say. Not that his pair wouldn't feel it clearly.  
  
As they walked deeper into the cave tunnels, the silence was broken only by their breathing, steps and the quiet sounds of water dripping on stone here and there.  
  
Deep in the belly of the mountain, they reached a big carved stone door, which was lit by torches. The magic was strong there as it was meant to keep the prisoner inside. The Trinity stepped forward and raised their hands while chanting some ancient Japanese spell to which the heavy stone slowly started to slide on the ground, opening up in the middle to allow them inside.

And the inside was a torch-lit dungeon. Iron bars shimmering with magic divided the small caving, fully blocking out the back space. Even the 'cell’s' stone walls were protected by magic runes to prevent any damage to the and a chance to escape.  
  
From their entrance a male stood up and walked to the front bars to see who came. He looked thin and old, but his small shining eyes told them all that the man was very much in his own control and power and all the years of his punishment have not changed him as some humans could have been. With his aura of oozing power, this male person was nothing near a human.

The trio stayed close to the door while Matt took a few steps out of the shadows towards the bars to take a look of his father for the first time in his life.  
  
His own face was a hard mask to hide his true feelings and thoughts as he sized up the cherub. He was powerful, indeed. Matt could feel that aura prickling his heavily marked skin.  
  
"You know who I am, don't you?" he asked, looking straight into the shining eyes of the other being. He appeared as tall as Matt and he could also detect a few similar features to his own on the cherub's face. A good part of their energies vibrated on the same wavelength too, but that's where the similarities stopped. One deeper look at his "father" was enough for Matt to know that he was nothing like this being.

"The one that turned out good," the prisoner said and straightened up clearly very proud of himself. "The one from the scrolls who will mate with the eldest son of the fallen scum... The stupid weak angels were eager but not ready. This is still not over, "he turned to look at King with a looking down smile in the corner of his lips. "Your family will still pay for everything our race had to go through. Even your mother was a traitor…" he spoke with disgust.  
  
Then he turned back to look into Matt's black eyes, sizing up the powers of the changed dark cherub.

Anger flickered in Matt's eyes from how the cherub talked to his mate. He even took a step closer towards the bars, but then stopped and forced some calmness on himself.  
  
"The world outside is changing. The future is changing and we'll make sure to wipe out everyone who tries to harm this planet or us and our allies. You've made a grave mistake with your disgusting experiment which resulted in me and my half-siblings. But I guess in the shadow of the mad Elohim you've got the urge to play god yourself over innocent lives. You are the only one who's disgusting here. Your plan will fail and you'll die here alone and forgotten by everyone," Matt said on an icy tone.  
  
"You are no father of mine but the greatest disappointment I could ever imagine. I can see now clearly that you don't care at all or regret what you did. I pity the emptiness of your soul which you try to fill with hatred..." Matt said then turned around to walk away.

Corey wasn't surprised by the caged man's actions. He bowed to the Trinity and followed Matt, knowing well that under the pride and strength his pair will need his support and care.

***

_Two months earlier in Europe at some cursed mountain where a group of gods and demigods investigate an ancient spell… [ Basically where Catharsis ended...]_  
  
As the demon horses got closer to the strong dark energies, the revelation struck Mick that normal horses surely wouldn't stand so calmly near such energies. And that thought about how that huffing indifferent creature between his legs was carrying him and kept him safe made their bond suddenly click in. The animal's eyes shone up red and he turned his head to exchange an agreeing glimpse with Mick’s sparkling white eyes shining out from behind his mask.

Truth was, the weight of the place was heavy on them all. Even on the Gods at the front. And Satan himself pressed his blood red painted lips together hard as they were riding on the narrow path into the isolated little village that was stinking from afar with the smell of death and rotting.

On Samael's side Kerim smiled a bit noticing that moment Mick had with his horse, but then he focused on hiding his presence as much as he could while also trying to keep all that... rotting darkness away from himself. Which was no easy task and the stench only got stronger the closer they were to the powerful portal. Seeing and feeling all that death and destruction weighted on his being as he tried to comprehend how his once angel brothers could allow this and so much more to happen to this world...  
  
Brent was quite nervous as he was riding his demon horse next to Paolo. He was also glad that mating with Christos made him stronger and more prepared for this, because now he needed that plus power to be able to help the others and prove just how much he's come since that shy drummer in King's band.  
  
The Nephilim was tense as his mismatched eyes kept searching their surroundings and the sky. It was the first time they were out in the world with such a large group and the fact that two of the Gods and the "unholy pair" have joined them was a telltale sign that this wasn't going to be easy…

Christos and Seth rode up to ‘The Call'. Close enough for their own energies to start manifesting and get visible around them. As if it wanted to shield their physical bodies from the massive dark energy that was pulsating like a wild black hole.  
  
All the survivors of the village were there on the small main square. The white chalk circles and runes were still shining bright. The about two hundred humans were all over. All their blood drained and their bodies looked like extreme heat has disfigured and melted them away.  
  
The middle of the magic circles was holding the wildly swirling black mass. Which was rhythmically pulsing with throbs of energy that each time shook even the ground, making small electric power charges strike into the endless eye of its middle.  
  
"Stay back," Christos said as he and Seth stood a few meters away from the portal, but feeling the energy, the horses – the immortal demon horses – started to tap around nervously and they moved back. "It gets energy from the living. Look around... It feasted on the bodies, and now the vegetation all around… It sucks the force of life out of everything to be able to continue sending the call," Christos continued.

Jim has never seen or felt anything like this before and it both amazed and terrified him as he tried to calm his own restless huffing horse, making it stop next Paolo's. He instinctively felt the need to be closer to his pair, but not just to "protect" him, but to let their energies mingle a bit and make it easier for both of them to resist the effects of “The Call”.  
  
"It looks like a black hole..." he said loud enough for the two Gods to hear it too. His voice carried some shock in it as he glimpsed around again, his heart heavy with the sorry he felt for the victims of the ritual. It was a terrible way to go...  
  
"In the way it consumes everything living, you are right," Robb said, glimpsing at his pair, his eyes asking if Samael was okay. He just couldn't help it. He would always worry about him, though Lucifer made sure that his pair would feel that his trust in him was strong.  
  
Brent nodded too, but he kept silent and rather kept his eyes on Christos, not knowing what would happen next.  
  
"I don't feel anyone lurking around at the moment," Kerim said more to himself then addressed the Gods, asking the big question probably the others had in mind too. "What should we do now?"

"Can't it be… closed or something?" Mick asked unsure. This thing was nothing he could ever imagine. The decaying force was so strong that they all could feel it reaching out for them as 'new food'.  
  
"All that life energy was used to open it. Human life force, but still a lot," Seth said quietly, even his voice was filled with sadness.  
  
"There is a way..." Christos said getting off his horse and let his silvery shining power closer to the black mass of the energy tornado.  
  
"Right… That thing again... Maybe no." That was Samael who was covered in his flames by then as a reaction to the portal.  
  
"Two times it worked. Three times’ a charm. I don't think you should risk it," Robb added looking at Seth with a stare as if telling him to talk some sense into his younger brother…

Jim was looking from one man to the other two in turns, a big question mark in him, which manifested in the comment that practically burst out of him. "Could you be even more cryptic?? What the hell are you talking about?!" he frowned behind his mask.  
  
"I second Jim's question. What's going on? I have a bad feeling." That was the equally frowning Brent, but he addressed his question clearly to his pair, already feeling that he wasn't going to like the explanation.

"It can't be left like this. Look at all that," Christos turned to them, clearly very upset as he waved his right hand over the rotting mass of once human beings. "You know I can't let this continue." Those last words he addressed to Seth who shook his head with a sigh.  
  
Kerim guided his horse next to Brent and touched the demon's arm in a supporting way. "Prometheus, Thoth, Nabu... All helped to create mankind and educated them. He lived as a mortal twice already," the angel said quietly.  
  
"I understand how you feel. But maybe this thing is stronger than you," Robb said with worry.

Jim glimpsed at Paolo shocked, not sure he understood right what they implied, but Brent seemed to do.  
  
The small man was grateful for Kerim's short explanation and support as he felt some more eyes on him. But he stayed silent until his eyes met his pair's. He could feel how angry Christos was at the archangels for taking so many human lives for this terrible act and he let out a small sigh.  
  
"I understand. Do it, if you have to," he nodded to him, but what he said only through their bond was that he trusted Christos fully and that he would love him no matter in what form. "Just make sure you survive this time too."

The God of Wisdom nodded to his pair and looked at Kerim. "Creating mankind, changing mankind... All that religious stuff. But knowledge changes a person. In that way we all were involved. Just like many others. Lucifer, you know how I feel..."  
  
"Yes. I totally understand and feeling with you. But we also need you to keep what is left for saving," Robb replied, seemingly he also made peace with Christos’ determination to close the portal.  
  
"Okay, okay… Wait a minute!" Seth finally had enough and raised his leather glove-covered hands. "It not just... how you say… magic. It feeds on the force of life. Your creative power may not be enough." Seth here looked at Robb. "Paolo heals, so does Vega. Lucifer was born with the gift to create life too. We, who have dark powers can't help. But the light ones…"  
  
"I keep him healed to make sure he stays alive," Paolo said at once without any hesitation and was already off his horse.

"It's an honor," Kerim said giving an apologetic look to Mick and followed Paolo.  
  
"I don't want any of you gone," Samael blurted out only that and nodded to his pair.

Robb smiled at him for that and even winked barely noticeable before getting off his horse to join the Gods by the portal. The closer he got, the more his own powers manifested too and for glimpses his true self could be seen too.  
  
"I want to help too," Jim stated firmly. "I could use my shield to protect us all, you know. Not to mention that merging my energies with Paolo would make our forces stronger too," he added, looking questioningly at the Gods and his pair.

"Yes. He is useful!" Paolo said smiling proudly at his pair.  
  
"Alright. Jim merge your powers with Paolo and form a shield," Seth said moving back to be closer to the mentioned dark ones. "Vega and Paolo, keep them alive as much as you can. You must know that I don't like any of this, you grumpy asshole," he added with an upset frown to his brother. "Robb... Please try to keep him alive," he said last and standing next to Samael signaled to Jim to create the shield.  
  
Christos nodded a thanks to Robb and walked up to the swirling dark mass. He was chanting a spell from a different world as his powers reacted too.

Robb focused on the God, standing behind him a bit. Their forces met and allied, suddenly making the vegetation spring alive all around. Just to be eaten up by the endless pulsing darkness in the next moment.

Jim chuckled at his pair low from behind his jester mask the concentrated on the task at hand. He felt glad that he could help too.  
  
As the ones with the different "darker" powers pulled back a bit to give them more space, Jim let his greenish power loose, searching for Paolo's golden one. Once they met, the pair opened up their bond, making a satisfied feeling spread in Jim, like always. But he was already channeling "half" of that power to create that protective shield around the chanting God – and effectively around them all.  
  
Kerim, like his angel brother, focused on covering Christos with their healing energies. His brilliant white wings spread behind him and his whole being became radiant too.

Christos took a few steps to be even closer to the strong pulsing energy. With Robb's power to sort of distract the force, they kept bringing life to the dried trees and bushes just to immediately be sucked away by the whirlpool.  
  
Samael agreed with Seth about not liking this one bit at all and he never took his full black eyes off his pair.  
  
The chant seemed to be working. Or at least was doing something... because the pulsing stopped from the center of the portal. The signal of The Call did not go out anymore, but the strong dark matter started to expand. As if it was overfed or stimulated by all the powers.  
  
Christos seemed to stand dangerously close to the raising tornado-like force. His power was quite visibly being sucked away from his body by the more and more wildly spinning whirlwind. His physical form blurred and Robb used the last of his powers to keep the stubborn God on this plane of the Earth.

Kerim's light became blinding as he released more of his healing powers to keep Christos' health (both the physical and spiritual) more or less steady with the help of Paolo. He feared for his God, but didn't let doubt influence his thoughts. Not now.  
  
Seeing what was going on, Jim concentrated on thickening and strengthening the shield, even if he could feel that the "black hole" was hungrily taking from everyone's energies too. He just hoped that Christos would succeed soon, because by this rate, none of them were going to last long.  
  
That thought seemed to trigger something in him and he managed to dig further down into himself than ever before, releasing more of his power to mix with Paolo's. He just hoped it was going to be enough for Christos to finish this and the visibly unstable portal.  
  
"I hope as hell that it won't explode into their faces," Mick's frown deepened, hating that he had to stay back too with the others.

Robb growled as his demon form was now fully on the surface and his power also got sucked into the growing mass. He couldn't even see Christos anymore in the dust the swirling of the portal raised around them.  
  
And that fact made the small war demon get to the brink of panic. He could still feel his pair through their bond, so that was some reassurance that he was still alive. Even if it looked like the dark matter has swallowed him up.  
  
And just like a reply to Mick's concern, the growing of the whorlpool stopped and with a blinding flash of light it collapsed into itself in a blast. The shockwave swiped them all back and tossed them on the ground...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the meantime, at the secure shrine in Japan the only remaining son of Lucifer stopped in his tracks while walking alongside his pair. Corey froze up and looked around frowning. "Something is wrong with my father. He feels like fighting to keep alive," he whispered looking up at the puzzled Matt. "I have to go there. He is with the others far from Greece," he added as his sync with Robb strengthened from him focusing more.

Suddenly he became very upset. They were sent to learn and evolve there in Japan. But now he felt like... left out and as if he was a small child and couldn't know about the important things. His father and friends were in danger and no one told them they would go out from the safety of the sanctuary…

Matt remembered how Lucifer had left with the promise that they will call them when they are needed. But maybe they didn't have time. Feeling what Corey was feeling, the taller cherub put his hand on Corey's forearm and nodded without hesitation as the urge to go and help them spread in him too.  
  
"We go, love. They probably had their reasons, but it doesn't matter. If your father is in such a state, we have to help," he looked deep into his pair's eyes then glimpsed to the side from where he felt the presence of a spirit shaped like a fox.  
  
"The senseis know too. Come, let's follow their messenger. We have to talk to them and ask for their help to get there fast. I feel like... we don't have much time," Matt murmured and took Corey's hand as they spread their wings and flew after the spirit in the air which led them into the bamboo forest.   
  
Luckily not into the caves where Matt's no-good "father" was held captive, but to the small natural lake with a tiny shrine on its edge which time after time Matt liked to visit on his own too to think or meditate. Especially in the days that followed his meeting with the imprisoned cherub.  
  
The three senseis were already waiting for them, their leader watching them approach, while the other two were finishing some ritual by the shrine just when Matt and Corey landed a few steps away and bowed towards them.

"Come closer, young ones. We know of the problem at the other side of the world. And sense you need to aid the others," the leader said in their joint voice.  
  
"Yes, senseis. Please help us get to my father," Corey said kneeling and bowing Japanese style, laying to the ground to show his respect and desperation.  
  
"We already prepared the portal that takes you back to the Old Gods’ Sanctuary. From there the Sun God will help you reach your destination the fastest."

Matt copied the moves of his pair as he felt the same and as he looked up at the leader, he also sensed the worry behind the tiny smile she gave to Corey.  
  
"Thank you very much. With your permission we would like to leave immediately as time feels short," Matt said after another bow and stood when the leader indicated that they should.  
  
"Yes. Go and help them. They will need it. We will send your belongings after you later," she said and turned to join the other two females. The next moment they raised their hands in front of them in union, doing a complex series of hand seals while they began chanting an ancient spell in old Japanese to open the portal for them.

Taking hold of his pair's hand, Corey walked up with Matt to the forming portal of energy. Bowing his gratitude to the three female demigods, they stepped through and ended up in the depth of the sacred Greek cave.  
  
"I knew you would come. The portal is open and will take you far," Sotiris spoke fast, very uncharacteristic of him as there was worry in his bright yellow eyes as well. "Try to keep them alive, please," he gripped Corey's upper arm meaningfully before the icy liquid energies swallowed the pair up.

The next moment they were in a forest at the foot of a mountain. They didn't need any guidance where to go, they could feel the heavy charge and tension in the air very clearly, making the fine hairs stand on end all over their bodies.  
  
Without a word, the next moment they were in the air again, Matt's katana materializing in his right hand as he let his dark energies loose. He could keep up with his pair easily with his cherub wings.  
  
The literal chaos of energies and that strange expanding anomaly was overwhelming, but they couldn't analyze it for too long because as they reached the edge of the main square of the town where everyone was, there was a blinding explosion.  
  
Matt acted on instinct and turned in the air to grab onto Corey and shield them with his half-demon, half-angel wings from the shock-wave and the rubble the explosion sent their way.

"Holy fuck…" Corey mumbled as he held Matt tight. "This was huge…" he swallowed as he looked down at the clearing dust and fog of the aftershock.  
  
The trees and all vegetation were dried ash in a massive circle around the town square. Where earlier they spotted the others close to the swirling energies, now was just black crackled ground. Even the living threes got bent from the force of the blast.  
  
"I can feel… Jim, Seth… Samael," Corey whispered unfolding himself from the protective cherub wings. "Brent... He is there too and okay… Faintly I feel Kerim and Paolo... Maybe my father... Christos I can't sense at all," he flapped his wings looking at Matt and took off to the direction where he felt their friends from.

Matt swallowed hard as he shook off the rubble from his wings and followed his pair. He could sense the others the same way Corey did. And he also shared the worry over Lucifer's state. Christos being gone was something Matt refused to even think about...  
  
As they got closer, his face darkened even more seeing the huge destruction the explosion caused, but the cherub also watched relieved Mick helping up Kerim, so he felt it right that he was alive too.  
  
But he had no time to sight see as another wave of worry coming from Corey washed over him. Focusing on his pair, he followed closer and started descending towards the dusty ground near a male figure who was leaning over his father-in-law.

"Come on, my bright dawn of light... Answer me, my precious…" Samael kept caressing and gently slapping Robb's dirty face.  
  
A little to their left Seth was trying to call his brother back to the earthly plane as well.  
  
Samael looked at them with a pained expression. He could feel his pair alive at least. But he couldn't feel Chris... He was not sure if he died or became mortal...  
  
Corey landed next to his father's body and touched the crouching demon's shoulder. "He is alive… I can feel it. What happened here?" he asked Seth who looked up at the landing pair.  
  
"Glad you came. It was The Call set up by the twins," the dark God said on a brooding tone "and... they closed it," he added pressing his lips together and for now turning back to his brother who took a few weak breaths and coughed.

Kerim was grateful for Mick's help as he supported and helped him get to Christos' unmoving body. There he dropped on his knees very worried, his eyes meeting Seth's for a brief second then he put his hand over Christos' now heaving chest, letting it shine up in his angelic bright light as he started healing him. Though his light was dimmer than usual and only his hand was shining – a sign that he got weaker too from what they just did. But he didn't care. He would give his life to these Gods (and Mick).  
  
Meanwhile a shorter and equally dirty man was fighting his way through the rubble, pure worry on his here and there bleeding face. Of course, it was Brent who dropped on his knees by the shoulder of his pair, eyes a bit teary as a heavy sigh left his lips when he heard him coughing.  
  
"You're alive... Stay with us, my love. We'll take care of you," he promised on a shaken up voice, feeling a bit helpless.  
  
Jim and Mick looked at each other and nodded in union as an agreement that they should protect the others while everyone pulled themselves together.  
  
Turning his attention back from Christos to Lucifer, Matt blinked a few times, the energies of the painted figure now hitting his senses much stronger. As he put two and two together while staring at the man caressing Corey's father, he finally realized that he was finally face-to-face with Satan himself...  
  
Of course, Corey has mentioned before that Satan was his father's pair, but Matt has never met him before. Now he couldn't stop staring at him from the shock. For years he was trained to hunt demons and their ambitious little group's biggest dream was to one day somehow hunt down Satan himself... Now Matt wanted to laugh on that. If they were no match to the Mephistopheles of Los Angeles (aka Mr. M, the demon shaman), they were a million years away from taking up on Satan himself...  
  
The mixture of caresses and light slaps seemed to finally work, though, because suddenly Lucifer came back into his earthly vessel too, eyes popping out and gasping for air, clearly confused as he tried to sit up, grabbing his mate's arm. "Did we succeed? Is he alive? Is everyone alive?" he asked on a raspy voice.

"Yes. Yes, everyone is alive in some form," Samael chuckled helping Robb sit up and he hugged the weakened man strongly. "Never ever frighten me again like that!" he mumbled.  
  
"Same for you, asshole…" Seth grumbled to Christos as he and Brent helped the buff man turn and cough the dust and rubble out of his airways.  
  
Corey was still in shock, but was relieved that it seemed they were alright after all. And just to answer that thought of line of his, Paolo landed there beside them. Clearly with a much weaker glow and spirit.  
  
"I landed on a tree," he stated, pulling out a small pine branch from between his golden feathered wing. "It's good that you're back guys. We got seriously weakened for now."  
  
"I'm glad you're okay too, Goldie. And yes, I can feel it. We should all find some place safe and help you all heal. That blast was huge and the twins surely left some guards behind..." Corey said with a little smile watching the reunion of Jim and Paolo. Things have changed a lot for sure while they were away.

"You ever doubted that I would survive? You won't get rid of me so easily..." Robb chuckled then stifled a small cough before pecking the blood-red lips of his husband. "Oh... and I think you have a new admirer," he added and looked at the still quite shocked Matt staring. "Matt, King... it's so good to see you again, indeed."  
  
With a small giggle Jim helped Paolo get rid of a few more branches here and there, but kept one eye on their surroundings. He was also relieved that his own pair was in one piece too, even if he felt weaker. Through their bond Jim made sure that his angel knew that he was going to help him regain his powers as quickly as possible.  
  
"I agree with King. We should go. We are too vulnerable at the moment." That was Brent, his face reflecting the deep worry he felt for his pair. He could feel him still, even if he was... human now for real. It was quite a shock for Brent, but he knew it wasn't the first time for his pair.  
  
"How are you feeling, Master Christos? I could heal you more," Kerim asked barely audible and still super worried.

"Everything hurts. So I must be alive," Chris smiled faintly. "We stopped The Call. Thank you all for the help. Thank you, Vega. You have to regain your strength too. I think I am as good as it gets for now," Chris leaned on Seth and stood up grunting as he was clearly shaking from the act.  
  
"We need a place to recover. We can't go down the mountain now like this. The renegade angels will come to look at what happened…" Seth said low, hugging his human brother strong to help him stay on his feet.  
  
"I saw the horses coming back. Also, a cliff not far. There should be a caving in the rocks. Or we can keep it safe from one side if needed," Paolo said and like on call the demon horses and the black demon unicorn galloped up to the group.  
  
"Good. Jim, check it out with Paolo. You can still fly. I cast the horses away for now. If you find something, the strong and able to fly ones can take the others," Seth said. The horses all walked up to him and turned to fog and vanished one by one. Except for Samael's unicorn who had a high interest in Matt... Probably because of being a creature of his own from the mixed opposite energies.

As Kerim pulled back with a nod, letting his hand turn back to normal, Brent helped Seth and Christos so that the latter could stand steadier.  
  
After the demon horses were gone, Jim looked at Seth and nodded. "Good idea. We'll try to find a suitable cave as fast as we can," he said and spread his chestnut-colored demon wings to take off, waiting for his pair to show the way.  
  
Once they were gone, Matt's attention was drawn to the curious horse which walked closer and bent his head down to sniff towards the cherub. "Your horse?" he asked Samael as his curly hair was sniffed too. "I'm Matt. I believe you know well who I am. Nice to meet you, despite the circumstances," he added still a bit shocked but trying to be civil about meeting Satan in the flesh.

"Oh man...." Seth rolled his eyes and smirked as Chris scoffed too. Which meant that beside being wounded and weak and human he was okay.  
  
Of course Samael knew why Seth reacted that way. And if dramatic shit they wanted, he can surely deliver that…  
  
"No... My dark unicorn," he stood up straight and proud, grinning at Matt. "Hmm... I should have chosen to be taller today..." he mused in front of the tall cherub as he eyed him from head to toe. "Nice to meet you too, son! Of course, I know who you are. So glad my boy found such a great pair. He was making us both sick with worry... Weren't ya, little champ?" he cooed and aimed the question at Corey.  
  
Who just stood there awkwardly... Like when a teen awkwardly brings home his new pair...  
"Yeah... Sorry mom…" he laughed and shrugged as Samael gave a big warm hug to the very messed up Matt.

Matt just stood there kinda frozen, looking at his pair over Samael's shoulder while he was entrapped into that hug. "Well... I wasn't prepared for this," he finally smiled and awkwardly patted the shorter man's back. Because yeah... he didn't expect such behavior from Samael. Though somewhere this situation reminded him of the few times he acted as if he was Brent's dad. "But thanks for the compliment. I try to stay worthy to my pair."  
  
"Your unicorn... is majestic," Matt continued, slowly finding his voice. He even went as far as holding out his hand to let the animal sniff it then bump his nose against it as if asking for some nose-rubs. Which Matt gave him, of course, the darker side of his energies reacting right away.  
  
"You'll love him just as much as I do," Robb smiled leaning on his son's shoulder for support, but he was in a less bad shape than Christos.  
  
"They found a cave," they suddenly heard from Mick, who clearly got a message from Jim. "We should prepare to move everyone there as quickly as the injuries allow us," the buff man added as he spread his own coil black wings.

"Alright. Mick, help me and Brent. Samael will manage, I think... King, help Vega. Matt look out for us all while we get there. I have supply in my 'pocket'," Seth dealt out the orders quickly so they could move to safety.  
  
"Sure thing. Jim came back too," Corey said as he hugged the weekly shaking Angel of Light while Mick and the wounded Brent gathered up Chris.  
  
"Come on, my princess," Samael giggled and picked up Robb in bridal style and leapt onto the unicorn. He winked at Matt as the magical creature paddled into the air starting slowly. Its eyes and hooves were burning in red flames as it galloped in air... like a majestic magical unicorn… with Satan in its saddle, carrying his prince…  
  
"Maybe it's the human life... but I need to lay down after this," Chris mumbled…

"Is he for real?" Matt shook his head and laughed, especially on Robb's slightly annoyed look before he was taken away by his pair.  
  
The arriving back Jim just caught all that and giggled too. "Oh yeah, he's for real. He also likes to flirt, which shocked me at first, but maybe you won't get that treatment as you are 'his' son's pair," he added, eyeing the cherub. In real he was trying to quickly size up how Matt was with him and Paolo too now, but for now he let that go as they had more pressing matters at hand.  
  
"I really hope so. There's already a lot of new things to digest. Feels like we were gone for years instead of months," the cherub flashed his black eyes at the Nephilim then bowed to Seth and took off into the air to follow and protect the others.  
  
Only Jim and Seth remained on the completely destroyed main square. As the tall man's smile faded away, he looked at the god seriously. "At least we managed to stop The Call..." he sighed, hoping that Christos and everyone else was going to be okay. "Can I give you a lift then?" he asked, turning towards the god. He never saw such an expression on his face.

"Yeah, we managed..." Seth nodded turning around and gazing at all the destruction. "You remember when you asked why you should be the hero and stop this all? I was often called the destroyer in our Trinity. But just look around, Jim…" Seth turned back to the tall man and waved his hand around.  
  
The once nice little hidden mountain village was in ruins. The buildings were crumbled down, the trees and plants even at the surrounding forest dried out by the dark force eating up the life-energy of it all.

"Even Samael was ordered to destroy in the thought to build new after it. This... this is just pointless... and evil... If the humans destroy themselves, the world and life will carry on. But not if this keeps up," he walked to Jim with a grim expression. "Yes, please give me a lift. I need to know everyone is alright," he added not going into his feelings about his other part losing their whole powers’ third.

Jim did look around and his heart was heavy too seeing such destruction. "Yes, I remember and I see it clearly why it is important we stop this for once and for all," he agreed with Seth and opened his long arms to encircle the god with them as he spread his wings.  
  
As if sensing what Seth was thinking about, he hummed as they lifted up into the air. "Will your brother and the Trinity be okay?" he asked on a quiet and soft tone.

Seth hugged Jim strong and maybe even sighed relived hiding in the bigger body. "He is a human who survived an explosion. I have to search for injuries in him once we get there. He will be alright. We as a one are now weaker. His power is cut off from the flow of ours. Lucifer, Vega… all of us need to recover from this now... The next new moon will set us all back with a ritual. There are a few weeks to survive till then," he mused as Jim landed in the narrow entrance of the caving.  
  
Leading a few meters inside the cracking, they arrived in a moderate-sized hall with a little dim light and few strings of water running down on the back wall of the cave. Filtered clean by the many different layers of rocks and ground above them.

"The mountains always give life," Corey just said, filling a bottle up. "You always taught me that…" he continued as he brought it to his lying father.  
  
It seemed everyone found their place and started to digest in safety what just went down.

Giving Seth the silent support he needed, for a change Jim didn't say or ask anything. But knowing that there was going to be a ritual that can help made him a bit calmer about the situation. Until then he was going to do his best to help and protect everyone.  
  
Once inside, his eyes quickly darted to Mick, who simply nodded, knowing what Jim was thinking about, so the Nephilim walked to his pair, who managed to convince Brent to let him look at his injuries to tend and heal them.  
  
"You shouldn't overdo it. They’re just scratches," Brent said again, as he would rather focus on his very vulnerable mate lying close to them.  
  
Jim put his wings away and knelt down next to Paolo, stroking along his back on instinct.  
  
"That's right, son. You remembered," Robb smiled at his only remaining son on the other side of the cave. "Thank you," he sat up before anyone – especially Samael – could protest and took the bottle to take careful sips.

"Heal him as you can Paolo, please. But take care of yourself too," Chris whispered to them with closed eyes and at the brink of sleep.  
  
"No, no, no... Wake up, asshole…" Seth hurried to turn the human on his back from his side. "Vega, come to me. Help me with him," he said killing the protest of his brother with a strict stare and gently pulled the leather armor off his upper body. Pulling the shirt up also to look at what he felt... "That... is internal bleeding…" he grumbled pulling his dagger out of his belt. "Inhale deep and keep it in."  
  
"What? Wait…" the buff man was powerless against the strong hand of Seth on his chest. The dark God worked fast as a blink and stabbed the thin blade to the darkest spot on Chris' stomach. Pulling it out to allow the built-up blood to leave and the pressure to ease up.  
  
The human male gasped and arched his back as Vega started to heal him with his power.

The worry multiplied on Brent's face and horror joined it too while watching Seth "stab" his brother. He sent a quick and grateful look at Paolo but moved to the head of his mate to let it rest on his thighs.  
  
"Please, stop the bleeding..." he whispered to Kerim on a hoarse and quiet voice, trying to keep it together. He didn't even dare to think about how close Christos actually was to death. The demon also was beating himself up for not thinking about internal injuries, but luckily Seth did.  
  
"He's healing nicely, don't worry. As a human my light is too strong for him now so I'll just close and heal his injuries," Vega explained and true to his words, only his hands were glowing much dimmer than usual. "He'll be okay," he added, even sending a reassuring smile at Brent.  
  
"Thank you. I hate it that I can't help you in any way now," he said to Christos as he kept caressing his beard and face.

"You can sleep now," Seth said as Vega pulled back and Corey brought some water to them to clean and treat the wound.  
  
"He will heal now. Just at a human pace," he said with an assuring smile to Brent who nodded.  
  
As Seth and Vega started to unpack blankets and pots and canned food from their personal stash pocket from between dimensions, they all made some sleeping place for them. Then Mick, Vega and Seth went out to search the forest.  
  
"I am so glad you're back tho..." Paolo said to Matt and Corey. With Jim they were sitting near the crack in the rock that led outside.  
  
The atmosphere was heavy on them all as they were adjusting to the new circumstances of half the group being weaker.

"We missed you too, Goldie," Matt smiled, trying to lift the mood a bit. "You've changed a lot too," he added quieter to let the pairs behind them rest. The cherub's black eyes darted from Paolo to Jim then back. He didn't miss how the Nephilim kept a hand on the small of Paolo's back even after they settled down.  
  
"This is new to us. Lucifer didn't tell during his visits," he added, glimpsing at his pair too to see if he knew that Jim and Paolo had mated.

"Yeah. Father didn't really go into any happenings here. But I'm glad you two found a way to each other," Corey nodded getting the unsaid message from Matt that he should say something too. "I can feel your energies very in balance. It was about time, you winged pig," he chuckled quietly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Had to become what I was destined to, I guess," Paolo blushed and without noticing leaned a bit against Jim's body. "So you don't know about the mess around here caused by the twins either?"

After a wider smile, the cherub narrowed his eyes a bit, sizing up both Paolo and Jim and hummed in agreement. "Yes, they are both much more balanced. And their bond is already very strong too," Matt said and now his next smile reached his eyes too, even if some questions were left in them. "I'm happy for you two. Though it doesn't mean I won't gut you if you hurt Paolo," here he flashed a warning look at Jim, but it was nothing like the looks he got from Matt before.  
  
"Relax, relax! I've learned my lesson!" Jim smirked under his mustache with his free hand held up. "I'm falling in love with him deeper with each day, okay?"

"They mated and evolved a lot already. I think our piggy is in good hands," Corey smiled rubbing Matt's back to calm him down.  
  
"Yeah mommy, I can take care of myself. Don't worry," Paolo rolled his eyes but laughed too. "The Call that we closed probably lured some outer dimensional bad guys too. The twins are closing up the portals one by one and it seems they want to seal away this world from the others," Paolo said what he knew so far to get the other pair informed.

But was he still _their_ piggy too? That's what Matt was wondering about, knowing that King would feel what was on his mind as he didn't close himself off and sent him a grateful look for the efforts to calm him down. And beside that question, he could also sense that Seth and Jim were _close_ too, but he didn't want to make the mistake of judging Jim again without knowing more about that.  
  
Snorting and rolling his eyes with a small smile too, Matt let Paolo's joke slip and instead focused on catching up with the happenings. "Apparently it was The Call that we could feel even from Japan. The senseis were worried and helped us get to Sotiris. Hm... are they doing this to play Elohim with a new start? But what if the creatures they summon will go against them instead?" Matt mused. "And... well... if the situation is so serious then I guess that's why Samael is here too..."

"We don't know for sure what they are planning. Or who is there to answer that ancient call. Samael and Lucifer stand with us and the old gods. Honestly, I think he only wants to be close to his pair. He is fun to have around tho…" Paolo said, sending an apologetic look to Corey.  
  
"Yeah, he is a bit hard-headed and... let's say all the damage left him with issues he and my dad are working on still. But he is the second parent figure I ever had and a very caring one too…" Corey smiled looking at said pair of his 'parents' eating quietly a bit further and it was clear how Samael acted as a worrying and over-caring wife with Robb. "I guess Christos eased up then. Hmm... Maybe because he found his pair too," he shrugged smiling and not being aware of the information he just gave out about the feud between Samael and the Trinity.

"I knew it. There _was_ a feud between them!" Jim suddenly exclaimed on a hushed voice. Until then he was listening in silence once Matt stopped scanning him with his powers. "Sorry... none of my business," he added shrugging, but kinda proud of himself for sensing things right.  
  
"Hm, is he right?" Matt asked curious now too as he put a hand on Corey's thigh for more physical contact.

"Well… Back in the days Samael was the tool of Elohim. And the Trinity has been caring for and teaching a group of humans for a few hundred years. They had their different opinions about how this world should be. Samael was used to do some cleansing in the Gods’ area too... And some did not fly by them easily. Especially Christos was sore for a long time because of one specific thing…" Corey said even lower and careful about how he phrased his words. "When my dad freed Samael and called the war and after that exile of many who followed them, the gods helped but Samael had to change and stay away from them. The stronghold of the Trinity was taken to a sub-dimension of their own. But that was a very, very long time ago. And aside from not letting the old rules go by now, Christos is the first beside my dad, of course, who stands up to Samael. I guess it was time to ease up those rules too by now," Corey shrugged again.  
  
"Yeah... I hope he will be okay, though... For Brent too. He really changed a super lot too since the bonding with Chris," Paolo added looking at the pair sleeping cuddled up.

"No wonder they had tension among them," Matt hummed, noticing how Jim nodded in agreement with him. "It'll be interesting to see how things form between them now. Also, Brent has evolved so much I could barely recognize him," the cherub looked at the sleeping demon very proudly and happy.  
  
Then he looked towards the crack from where he could feel the familiar presences of the ones who have left earlier. His dark eyes followed Seth's form as he walked to Samael and soon the seraph stood up reluctantly to follow the god back outside.  
  
Meanwhile Mick and Kerim found a free makeshift bed for themselves too and the big guy tried to nurse his slightly protesting angel.

Using the freedom he finally had from his over caring husband, Robb walked up and sat down to the little group next to his son.  
  
"Good to have you two back, really," he repeated his earlier lines from the town. "How are you? How are things? These two have filled you in a bit of what's been happening on this side of the world? And Matt, just so you know… my husband likes you. King grew up with us two as his mother had died in battle soon after he was born. Only one more of my child lived with us... But she is long gone now," Robb inhaled long but smiled up at his son and his pair.

Matt felt the urge to make Robb feel better. No wonder though. After his first and only meeting with his real father, he knew he would have Corey's dad(s) as the closest of having something like a father. He already liked Lucifer a lot and was glad that the bond between the father and son duo has been strengthened even before they had left for Japan.  
  
"It's good to be back. Well, on one hand," Matt smirked. "But I have a feeling I'll start to miss that peaceful seclusion of the shrine soon," he joked. "It's also good to know that Samael... do I call him that or Satan?... likes me. I'm sure I'll feel the same way once I get to know him a bit better. But I already love how he takes care of you," he grinned. "It's good to see that romance and love can last so long – said the young cherub," he added, knowing that he and Jim were the youngest in the group.  
  
"We have learned a lot in Japan. It was very useful. The senseis were amazing. I also met my real father... It didn't go well," Matt murmured and although his expression stayed the same, some deep sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Oh, you met him... I'm sorry Matt," Robb frowned. "He and his intentions are... not okay…" he cleared his throat. "Try Samael. He can be impulsive but he is a nice person. Maybe a little bit over-caring at times but very nice."  
  
"I think it's good you learned about your past and origin. That was one of the reasons why the gods sent you there," Paolo said. "I get some food for us," he peeked over Robb's shoulder where Seth and Samael started to portion out the food for them all.

"I help!" Jim volunteered and jumped up to follow his pair and give some privacy to the trio as the conversation seemed to head towards more personal topics.  
  
"Yeah. My ‘father’ is as crazy as they can get. But it was good that I had the chance to finally meet him. This way I can close that chapter of my past too," Matt shrugged. "So I need not just Corey to stay alive, but you and Samael as well. You are my family now," he murmured with a shy smile and a blush.

Corey melted on the spot from the love-filled confession of his pair. Not caring about anything else, he just pulled Matt to him and kissed him deeply.  
  
Robb chuckled but stood and walked to Seth and Samael too for some food.  
  
The rest of the day they just rested and gathered their strength. By the time darkness fell, Seth joined Brent and Chris.  
  
"When we went out to look around, we could feel hiding energies of fallen ones. They were moving on the other side of the valley. We all are weaker now. So for safety reasons we agreed with Sotiris that he’ll keep the portal ready till noon for us. And if anyone else discovers it before that, he shuts it down. We are many but not used to being without our full powers. In the morning we try to reach the portal. Samael brings some of his Khazra demons and please call some of your warriors too, Brent. And you be careful with your fragile life now," he aimed the last grumbled words to his brother who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I’ll do all to help to keep everyone safe," Brent nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Let us rest now. It will be a long day tomorrow..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kerim was the last to guard the cave while the others got some much-needed healing sleep. He himself was tired to the bone too, but he tried to hide that (with little success) and go over his limits ever since the explosion. He needed to be useful to pay back for all the years of protection, love and care he got first from the Gods then now from Mick too.  
  
The angel even got into a smaller argument with Mick, who tried to tend to his wounds and make him eat and rest, but in the end Kerim caved in and let him as he knew the big demon wouldn't stop otherwise.  
  
As he was sitting there in the narrow opening of the cave, he watched the crack of dawn slowly starting to change the colors of the night sky. It wasn't like in the Sanctuary where all seemed normal like in the past, before the burning of the world. This dawn was bleeding and gloomy as it came and did little to illuminate the wounded landscape.  
  
So instead of the hope of a new day, it filled Vega with more worry and fear. Worry for the safety and health of the others and fear of having to go outside soon where they would be more vulnerable. His concern about reaching the portal in time and getting home in one piece was strong. It also made him uneasy to know that his once brothers and sisters were hunting them... Him...  
  
Once he considered them his siblings and thought of them highly and with love. Now the fear of them and their wrath became very real to Vega and it was something he couldn't find a way to fight off yet. As different awful scenarios kept playing in front of his eyes, he hugged his legs and pulled them up to his chest to rest his chin on his knees. He just hoped his bad feelings were wrong for once...

Feeling his angel's troubled thoughts, Mick slowly woke up. Sitting up he looked around and saw that the others were still sleeping. Except for Seth, who was also sitting next to the cuddled up Brent and Christos with a dark expression.  
  
Mick raised a hand as to say hello and the God of Darkness nodded back before getting up and walking to the demon. "You can feel Vega too? I have to go to take his place and let him rest an hour or so before we get going," Seth said indicating that they should try to talk to the stubborn closed up angel.  
  
"I go with you, Mylord. I can feel he needs some time on his own. But I am worried for him," Mick said half-formal as he still felt awkward in that triangle they had with Seth.  
  
The latter one hummed and nodded again and seeing Mick getting up started to walk to the guarding Vega.

The second Kerim felt the two familiar presences coming closer, he sat up straighter as if nothing was wrong, but it would've been foolish of him to think that the two creatures he loved the most would fall for that.  
  
Still, once they got there, he gave them a smile as he looked up. "Isn't it Master Seth's turn? Though I could stay up longer if needed so you can rest too. You barely slept," he said to the dark god, letting him know that he noticed.

"Yes, I am worried for that asshole of my brother. It's normal, I guess. But I don't need much sleep anyway," Seth smiled and sat beside Kerim as well as Mick who put a strong arm around his love and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
  
"You promised him that you will come to us with your troubles, my beautiful boy... Speak with us. Your pair and I care for you very much. And so do the others too," Seth continued.

All of a sudden there was a lump in Kerim's throat and he had to swallow hard from all the caring and love and truth he felt coming from both males. He never doubted that they loved him deeply and that's why hiding things from them was slowly eating him away with each passing day.  
  
"I... I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately and making you all worried because of me too when we already have a lot on our plates..." he started on a quiet, unsure voice, looking from one male to the other then to the ground in front of him.  
  
"I'm... very worried about us all too... and... ever since the secret of me being still alive got out... I developed a feeling previously unknown to me... The fear from my own kind... I'm... I'm scared of them. I know it must sound silly as I'm stronger from most of them..." he chuckled nervously, rubbing his slightly stubbly face, his hand trembling a bit from his emotions and the tiredness. "But I'm scared what they could do to us... to me... in their blind rage..." he finally confessed.

"But we will protect you…" Mick whispered a little lost and hopeless as he's been trying his best to make his pair feel safe and to know that the big demon would do anything to keep it that way.  
  
"Yes, Kerim. We all would do all we can to hide you from them. I think it's something else in you, am I right?" Seth continued on his soft caring voice, looking at Mick with an understanding gaze. Really by then the gods too started to feel hopeless about keeping the angel in balance.

"I know. You both said that you would protect me. Or at least try as we don't know if you could do that all the time," he said getting sadder as he felt he was making them all hopeless by then. When all Vega wanted to give them was love, not feeling miserable because of him, but he couldn't help it. He felt the way he did.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he repeated then paused for a long minute. Of course, his Dark God would know there was more to it... Pressing his eyes shut, Kerim finally sighed and whispered barely audible. "I think... I would deserve to lose my Light... During my visit to Lucifer and Samael, I realized something... I basically ran away from fear of The Fall, while many of my brothers and sisters have lost their Light because they stood up for a cause... for themselves. They would deserve to still have their Light and power. I'm just a lucky coward for finding such powerful beings like the Trinity, no matter how we look at it."

"You know... We cannot decide for ourselves what we do and do not deserve," Seth started, nodding approvingly as Mick pulled the angel into his arms. "You know us well. We were like… weird and not fitting into our original world. Here in this world we had more skills than the humans and some of the other beings coming here. We learned even more and through many, many years developed. But we couldn't have known what we were going to become from almost outcast 'deformed' spirits. Nothing happens without a reason. You found us and we wanted to keep you as you are. Don't think like that, please, my beautiful boy... The rules are set by even the smallest group. Samael and Lucifer and the others knew very well, just like you did, what were the possible consequences of their rebellion. I am sure because we’ve been talking with them about these. Please think of these, or ask them directly. And try to rest a little bit. That is an order!"

Kerim was listening to Seth with a sad expression on his young-looking face as he leaned into Mick's embrace because he subconsciously needed the support and love of the great hugs his husband could give. Seth's tone and energies gave him the same sensation though, even if he wasn't touching his angel.  
  
"I promise I'll think of your words," he finally said and dropped his eyes to the ground as he heard the oh so familiar ordering tone at the end. All the years of training kicked in seamlessly and he slightly bowed his head in acceptance. "Understood, Master Seth. Thank you, I'll retreat now to rest some more with Mick," he whispered and stood to do as he was ordered.

"Good. Mick will take care of you," Seth smirked pleased and watched them leave. With a sigh he turned to look out through the crack of the rocks as the first beams of sunlight arrived to the horizon.  


***

The two hours flew by fast and by instinct everyone steered to wake up and gather strength from some bread and cold coffee they had for breakfast.  
  
"We need to find a hiding place in the forest next to the road too till we all get down. Jim, Samael, go and look around well. Be careful!" Seth ordered them.

"We will," Jim nodded to Seth then without thinking caressed Paolo's arm as he leaned down and pecked his lips. He also reassured him through their bond that he would be back. "You stay safe too," he murmured then with the task in his mind, he looked at Samael, nodding towards the exit.  
  
Once outside, Jim hid his presence perfectly, but at the same time scanned their surroundings with his senses, mismatched eyes never stopping while they started their careful walk down among the trees. "I think deep down he loves to play the boss..." Jim said low to Samael, of course meaning Seth.

Samael hummed as he closed his wings and changed his look to his usual human one, topping it with a hat, cause why not stay stylish... "He can be a very good boss, though... And a very bossy one too," he smirked dirtily. "You know what I mean... You two are close..." he winked as they were walking along the trees to find a hiding spot big enough to gather them all.

Jim grinned on the hat as he looked at Samael and shrugged. "Well... yeah... Strategic warrior thinking and all that... among other things. Can't complain," he chuckled low, not denying it as it was obviously clear to the powerful seraph.   
  
"So... how do you like being back on the surface? And how's Robb doing?" the Nephilim asked while checking out a promising bunch of rocks, but from closer inspection it wasn't a good hiding spot so they continued their way.

"Never really was here. It's funny, no? While I was a slave, I just came to burn everything up with the righteous light and flames. As the name tells it, it wasn't used very well to for its original purpose…" Samael hummed again. He did many self-searching in the past thousands of years but those thoughts usually stayed in his head. " Then was a wee bit mad and Robb asked the gods for help to keep me safe from myself. But anyway... never really walked and enjoyed the surface like this before. What do you think of those bushes next to the fallen trees?" he pointed to the direction then stopped in his walk. "Feel them? Half way almost up the road…"

"Hmm... It must have been a hard fate to carry. I mean... I've heard the stories and all... I'm sorry. Also, I have to admit that I admire you and your pair. You both came a long way and came out strong from an impossible situation," Jim hummed. "I just wish you could've seen this place before the big collapse. It was much more beautiful... Louder, but aside from the humans, truly mesmerizing. But nature will put things right if given enough time and the twin's mess won't blow up the planet," he chuckled dryly.  
  
"Not a bad spot," Jim stroked down his beard then stopped in the same second as Samael did. "Oh yeah... That's not good... We should go to the side and find a spot from where we can observe them a bit. Like this I can't exactly tell how many are there..."

"Let’s try out the hiding place..." Samael whispered and raised his hands then sighed. "Shouldn't use my power, right?" he mumbled then just walked towards the bushes as quietly as he could.

"It wouldn't be too good, unless you want to draw them in..." Jim raised his brows but was quite amused by his companion.  
  
Following him, they both hid among the fallen trees and bushes once Jim made sure he covered all their tracks. The years in the biker gang too had taught him a few tricks about how to disappear or stay hidden.  
  
Then they both were focusing on the approaching enemy, which would pass them nearby.

Samael looked up as they could hear the sound of wings above them. And just then on the road infested humans led by angels appeared.  
  
There were four in the sky and a dozen human puppets were led by three angels on the road.  
It did not look so good... More because Jim and Samael were now forced to lay low till they all passed by. Hoping that they wouldn't be found.  
  
Up at the cave in the cliff's wall Seth started to get worried. They should get going... But yet again… the last thing he felt from Jim was suspicion…  
  
"I think who is able should try to hide their self and the others," he only said that and formed an energy seal at the entrance. His intuitions were always right...

"I warned Paolo through our bond so they can prepare. They are heading roughly that way. What should we do now?" Jim asked barely above a whisper, close to Samael's ear.  
  
Worry was growing in him, but he focused on keeping himself hidden. He, himself didn't feel much weaker, but he knew that many of their group were still recovering. Not to mention Christos, who was temporarily human and very fragile compared to them despite the fact that he knew how to fight. A head-on confrontation with this group of the enemy would be bad...

Samael raised his finger as two of the infested ones started to walk into the woods and closer to their hiding place. One of the angels thought it was interesting to check out and followed them.  
  
Samael pressed his lips tightly together. His first basic reaction was to strike out and fight even before they would get busted. But while his breathing quickened up in the rage of the battle, his mind knew they only would bring more danger to the others...  
  
That wisdom almost left him when one of the once humans walked to the very end of one of the fallen out trees they used as a cover.  
  
Trying to keep his breath and his growling inside, he glimpsed at Jim then inhaled deep like from a sudden pain as the angel with his fully loose searching power passed them from about almost two meters.  
  
"Damn you mindless creatures... It's just a dead stag under the branches," the angel snorted and pushed the infested ones angrily toward the road again. "Try to focus on orders or you will be the dinner tonight," the angel grumbled along but slowly they all passed them.

Although Jim and Samael seemed to have hidden successfully, the biker felt the tension from the other side of his bond. With the help of King, Brent and Matt, Paolo was working on keeping Christos and them hidden. Vega did the same with himself and Mick, but the tension was palpable in the cave.  
  
By then all of them could feel the approaching enemy too and they barely breathed, all of them also ready to fight and protect Christos, if needed.  
  
Meanwhile Seth stayed by the entrance, keeping up the energy seal. His black eyes followed as one of the possessed ones shuffled closer, running his fully black eyes over the rocks, but not seeing any crack or cave entrance, thanks to the God's untraceable magic.  
  
"Nothing here, sir. I think they are long gone now..."  
  
"You shouldn't think, just search!" another angel scoffed and walked next to the possessed one to push him forward. The force of the move made the creature stumble and fall on his knees close to where Seth was watching them from the darkness.

Until the searching group fully left and none of them could feel any trace of them anymore, a good amount of precious time has passed.  
  
"We should go in small groups, ten minutes apart," Seth said walking to Paolo. "May I?"  
  
"Yes, of course, lord Seth," the bald man nodded and put his hand on the God's.  
  
As Seth entered the mind of the angel, he sent the location and easiest way to the pairs. "Thank you, Paolo. Let's go and keep hiding your presence. Mick and Vega go first. Then Christos and Brent. Matt and King. Robb, Paolo and I last. Outside we won't be connected anymore because of the disguise."

Waiting for their turn, Matt stood on Corey's side, katana in his hand while watching the pairs venture outside in turns. Although the immediate danger has passed, none of them felt relief. The dark cherub was focusing on his breathing to keep calm and hidden like Corey and the senseis have taught him in Japan. By then he was good at it just as much as his pair.  
  
His training showed as they could leave the cave once Seth nodded to them. The enemy was way further up behind them, closer to the devastating site of the explosion, but what made Matt worry more was how little time they were left with to reach the portal. Would they make it before Sotiris closes it off?

The pairs started to go. Hiding like fugitives, speeding up their steps between the bushes that could hide them. In this situation they were the hunted and had to care for the ones that had circa half of their powers left and were wounded, or had no power at all...  
  
Paolo wasn't his full self either, but by his side Robb was even wounded by the blast and lost more of his power temporarily. But in that situation, they moved as human beings across the vegetation. No powers to be used so they wouldn’t be detected. And after a very long time Paolo felt a pinch of doubt form in his core. They are not used to be like this... The closing of the beacon made them all closer to humans, not just Lord Christos...

Brent's worrying never faded, but his body was filled with adrenaline as they were sneaking around like in a movie, which he used to watch back in the days when he was free on King's side. Now he had his mortal pair on his side and he was helping him walk with an arm around the wide body.  
  
They said nothing, but Brent was in full protective mode of Christos and he made sure to stay close enough to Kerim and Mick to see if there was a problem ahead. In that case he would choose an alternate route to keep his pair alive. Christos was too important not just for him, but for the whole group, not to mention the other two third of the Trinity.  
  
Luck seemed to be on their side though, because soon they hid among some thick bushes and fallen trees where Jim and Samael were waiting for them.

"My princess is safe," Samael grinned at the arriving Robb and literally jumped on the other man and squeezed him tight.  
  
Corey just smiled and winked at Matt. His pair will have to get used to the fact that Satan is one passionate being. And probably even the most affectionate among them all to show it.  
  
Soon Seth reached them too and looking around he released a long breath seeing them all safe in one group. "Okay... Let's go down. Same order but close behind each other. We move as fast as we can…" he looked softly at his brother at the end.  
  
"I can still walk. Don't worry so much," Chris huffed but he was still out of breath and pain from his healing wounds.  
  
"Still... we all hide and keep a sharp eye out on the way," Seth said with his strict expression.

For a moment Jim let himself chuckle from the way the slightly blushing Robb tried to calm his pair, but in the end he hugged him back just as tight. Turning his attention to his own pair, he sent Paolo a loving look, but didn't move closer as they were sticking to their assigned pairs.  
  
So, once Samael returned to his side, the Nephilim let his powers sweep around them to detect any enemy lurking around. For now, the path was clear, but they couldn't be careful enough thanks to the state of half the group.  
  
Kerim and Mick took the lead with Jim and Samael close behind. The rest of the group followed their example, just like Seth wanted.  
  
It took them half an hour more to reach the site where the portal was still pulsing open. Vega could faintly feel Sotiris' presence and powers from the other side and the portal itself, but what made his dark eyes widen was the fact that they weren't the only ones trying to get to the gate...  
  
As the group stopped and hid behind some rocks and trees, they could see at least a dozen of possessed ones and six more angels getting close to their destination.  
  
"Fan out and secure the perimeter while we check out the portal!" They heard one of the angels order the possessed ones and he and another of his brothers started nearing the mass of energy.  
  
"Not good..." Paolo looked at Seth worried. "What should we do?"  
  
The God of Darkness frowned and quickly sized up their options as he looked at the members of their group with his powers too. Gritting his teeth, he exhaled slowly to stay calm. "We can't risk a fight right now... We stay out of sight. Help everyone retreat. Go," he ordered and waited until only he stayed close.  
  
Seth closed his eyes and reached out to his mate through their bond. "Close it, my love. It's not safe. I'll keep them alive and will see you soon..."

As they walked further from the pulsing energy of the portal, they could see it shrinking fast and closing before the angels could reach it.

"Guess we find a hiding place here…" Robb said with a sigh. "Maybe the cottages in the woods... There should be some nearby that we can use," he said thinking out loud.  
  
"Good idea," the arriving Seth nodded. "Jim, Samael and I go look around. Stay away from the enemy... If you can."  
  
"So… Now we go to Athens on foot, I guess…" Mick blinked at the others. Before that they all could surely use some more rest. But he was just a demon who tried to keep his more and more stressed angel calm.

"More like on the demon horses and maybe later once we regained more strength on wings," Robb said as he sat down on a bigger rock next to his son and Matt. Then his eyes moved past Mick to take a better look of Kerim, who stood a bit further away, guarding the group with a tense expression. To that Robb even sent a questioning look at Mick, but the big demon just shook his head. Understanding the gesture, Lucifer looked at Christos.  
  
"How are your wounds healing?" he asked, wondering how the now mortal god would take the long journey. Not that Robb would doubt that Christos was strong and stubborn in this form too.  
  
"Also, will Sotiris be okay on his own for so long?" Matt suddenly asked with a light frown.

"They are healing. In a human pace…" Chris shrugged with a smile. He chose that state he was in now and luckily it wasn't totally new for him to adjust to it. "I won't be slowing you down, don't worry. And Sotiris is protected by the shields. Our united power is weakened with me not a part of it. But have the warriors we created to help him if all goes wrong and the enemy would break through our magic. He is strong on his own too. Along with the spells still hiding the area well."  
  
"I hope so…" Paolo sighed feeling for his Sun God.

Taking a long look of Paolo, Matt hummed to himself, not knowing what that was about, but also feeling that there was more behind those words. Glimpsing at his pair, he thought that they would have to maybe talk about that too among other things with Paolo. Once the opportunity presents itself and they aren't in danger that much.  
  
Meanwhile Jim was walking ahead of their little scouting group in search for a good hideout again. It was nothing new to him as at times they had to do that with his biker group in the past too. Also, it reminded him of the time when they had fled from that attack and ended up in the woods with Mick, Shawn and his Corey. The time when his Mercy Demon was called back by him from ceasing to exist. That memory made Jim sigh a bit bitterly as he stroked the rune on his chest, remembering his first love. It seemed like an eternity ago and there was no day when he wouldn't think of the small redhead who had changed him so much and sacrificed his physical form to help Jim. He swore to himself (and to Corey in him) that he would do everything in his might to help the group get to safety in one piece in this unforgiving outside world.  
  
"I see some cabins ahead," he turned back to notify Seth, who had a dark expression on his face, clearly thinking hard about the next steps they should take. Like a strategical warrior god would do. At the same time, Samael seemed to kinda enjoy the situation, as if finding some thrill in it.

Seth cached up with Jim and Samael… who was indeed like a happy little goat finally set free and skipping around all jolly... That thought made the God scoff and grin. "I see. It was probably a camp for kid groups. Scouts or something," he said as they walked to the small clearing close to the neatly lined up four little wooden shacks. Inside them was a small bathroom – meaning there was pluming running under them – not that any water cleaning systems would be still running by that time – and four double-decked bunk beds in each little house.

"It will do for now. They are already cleared out…" Seth hummed seeing the kitchen area's cupboard doors all open and empty inside. "We can form a hiding shield around these. Christos still knows the spells and runes. Let's get the others."  
  
"Alrighty! We are camping... Saw so many horror films... so… just don't fuck in the woods... Those get killed first," Samael chuckled trying to joke with the serious God.  
  
"Yeah... We will be careful, if you will too," Seth winked thinking that in a way this creature was still so innocent…

Jim had to grin as well and glimpsed at Seth. "I'd like to help with that hiding spell. I want to learn as much as I can to protect everyone..." here he looked back at the amused Samael "so they can even fuck in the woods safely..."  
  
Of course, it coaxed out another round of dirty snorts and laughs but then they refocused on their task. Seth nodded to Jim with approval and even some pride from the request before he sent the Nephilim and the Seraph back to the others.

By the time all arrived, Seth gathered nine round large pebbles to use in the shield. The small group found places in the cabins and Christos was teaching Jim how to use his powers and what to draw on the pebbles as they did the spell.

***

Meanwhile Corey could feel the growing tension in Matt. The tall man was circling Paolo, who was making the beds in their shared cabin, like some Asian shark its prey...  
  
"Hey, Goldie... come sit with us and let's talk. We finally can…" Corey said getting into the unavoidable and figured it would be better to just get over it all.

Matt finally put his small butt down on one of the chairs by the tiny table, keeping his black eyes on Paolo, who looked a bit at a loss at first.  
  
The cherub sent a small grateful look at his pair then waited until the angel sat down too. "Sooo... Obviously a lot has changed. But first of all, how are you feeling? That thing at The Call seems to have taken quite a bit out of you too. More than from your... pair..." he started instead of jumping right to the point impatiently, like his older self would have done.

Paolo bit his lip and smiled. This Matt was calmer and more collected. But still under his calmness the bald man could feel the pressure and all the questions piled up.  
  
"Yeah... I was more in front and trying to keep Lord Christos and Robb healed. They used their force to create to overcharge the portal and make it collapse. Which happened," he started and looked Matt straight in his black eyes. "Jim, my pair was using his power shield to keep the others in relative safety with our stronger merged power. I feel okay. My powers will return in a few days," he shrugged. "And yeah... a lot has changed. We all did… Since we mated we evolved greatly. Also some… hmm… old things came to the surface again and new bonds too," he just smirked mysteriously. He wanted Matt to directly ask him about what made him so intrigued.  
  
Corey leaned back in his seat and just watched. He knew about Paolo's origins and was able to feel how that now connected more with Sotiris too. The slight connection between Seth and Jim was clear as day to anyone... "I think he means you can ask anything that's on your mind, love," he rubbed Matt's arm as encouragement.

Looking from Corey to Paolo, Matt eased up somewhat and smiled at both of them as he reminded himself that these two knew him well by then and he was with family. "Alright then," he chuckled a bit. "I'm very glad that you'll be okay. I think I won't step over the line if I say that you are still very important to both of us and we both love you. Anyways, the progress I can feel on you and your pair is... amazing and frankly, good to feel and see. I mean... I want you safe and happy. And also get answers to some questions. Like... what old things and new bonds do you mean? Do you mean Sotiris? Because back at the portal I felt like you have a deeper connection with him than you said to me before," he mused, only curiosity shining in his eyes, nothing else.

"Yeah it's about time to fill you in too. As it will get out soon anyway... So…" Paolo started inhaling long. "I descended from a race of angels that had joined the Trinity long ago and transformed with Sotiris' sun power. I am a reincarnation of his first war chief… I am not a healing guardian but heal with the power of the benevolent sun," Paolo said. "And... Jim and Seth... kinda have a fling going," he added with a shrug, waiting for Matt's reactions.

Matt's jaw dropped from the new information as shock coursed through him for a few moments. Closing his mouth, he hummed again then finally nodded. "It... makes sense... I mean you being special. Cuz... yes, you've always been," Matt tried to express that small 'something doesn't add up' feeling that he's always felt around Paolo but didn't know why. Now the cat was out of the bag and many puzzle pieces fell into their places.  
  
"It's awesome, though. And it also makes sense that the reincarnation of the First Immortal has a reincarnated pair for him," he added, thinking of Jim, of course. "Hm... and... how do you feel about Jim and Seth?" he asked carefully. He, himself didn't know yet how to think about Paolo and Jim's mating, not to mention this "fling thing". His over-protectiveness tried to take over, but he focused on staying calm to hear Paolo's thoughts on that matter.

"Well… you know me…" the angel winked. "I am okay with it. Our bond is stronger than that. Plus Sotiris usually comes to me to be all dramatic when he feels lonely and so we have an... occasional thing too, I guess," he giggled. "Now I have to ask, how are you with all this?"

A lot of things _did_ change, it seemed. Or just came to light recently. Taking a deep breath, Matt exhaled slowly, keeping his dark Asian eyes on the angel. "I would lie if I said this day isn't about getting shocked," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, the other still resting on the table under Corey's nice warm touch.  
  
"I am also happy for you that the mating worked. You feel... well, happy and balanced. A much better feeling than the one we could feel on you before we went to Japan... But... the big question still remains... How do all these things change things between us?" he gestured between the three of them. "Are you still our angel too? How does Jim feel about that? And... how do you feel towards us?" Matt frowned, realizing that he was worried that they had kinda... "lost" their Paolo in the process.

"Hmm... I don't think Jim would feel negative about us three being together once in a while... And I was your angel before and will be," Paolo smiled looking at them. "Everything has changed and I am more my own person than before. Even with the bond with Jim. But I don't think I would ever be against some fun with my favorite couple."

"Good... that's good..." Matt mumbled relieved and returned Paolo's smile, though they still didn't know how the angel felt towards Corey. But it didn't really matter, though, as it was clear their winged piggy had a big heart with enough room for many in it. And it filled Matt with relief and the love he felt towards Paolo, their special angel.  
  
And honestly... who wouldn't fall in love with this gorgeous and kind creature?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The was day spent with resting at the campsite. Frankly, they all needed to relax and ease the tension with some healing. They were safe there, thanks to the barrier spell Jim did with the supervision of Christos.

Paolo was very proud of his pair, of course. But beside eating and sleeping and just talking about what happened shortly before and what may come, everyone was grateful for not having to do much more for a short while.  
  
In the evening Seth called for them all – to please Samael – to the campfire.  
  
And the excitement of his pair made Robb just watch him in awe because of how much he could just enjoy and give himself fully to live in the moment.

Despite the situation, Jim was content both from the successful protection he could help to provide and from the pride he felt from his pair. It felt good to rest and sleep a few hours on the side of his angel, but now they had to talk things over.  
  
"So... what's the plan?" he asked Seth after swallowing a bite of the dinner that was portioned out for them from the god's supply.  
  
"I assume opening another portal is not an option now that Lord Christos is human again..." Matt half-asked and bowed his head towards said temporarily mortal god.

Seth was eating as well and raised his hand just as if saying he was going to reply in a second.

Just then Samael sighed loud and deep. "I wish we had marshmallows..." he said playing with a long stick and gazing into the fire. Of course that made everyone laugh out.  
  
"Maybe next time we can have some," Seth said to the Seraph then turned to Matt and Jim. "That is correct. We cannot open a portal now. We are in what you once called the Italian Alps’ east end. So, we will go back to Athens on the horses."

"That will take some time if we want to stay undetected..." That was Brent speaking up for the first time that night. He glimpsed at his pair a bit worried then locked eyes with Paolo.  
  
"He's right. It's a long way from here..." Jim agreed, stroking his beard down with which some crumbles from his dinner fell onto the ground.  
  
Matt's frown deepened too. "Especially since we should travel mostly during the night..." he murmured on his deep voice, already trying to plan ahead.

"Well not such a long way… But it will still take some time with the hiding. We should go down to the sea and follow it," Seth smirked. "Crossing a few old countries and cultures may be beneficial to the young ones," he added with a jackal smile, amused from the confused faces of Matt and Jim.  
  
"Good idea following the sea. We will be back in Greece in no time. Plus, we can go out and get some fish too," Robb hummed. "What Seth and I brought will only last for one more day."

"Huh?" Jim and Matt reacted the same way then the Nephilim blinked at Seth. "In no time? It will take months to get through those countries, no? What am I missing?" he turned to Paolo or someone to help him out while Matt stayed silent and rather observed the others with a similarly confused expression.

Samael and Seth giggled and Paolo caressed Jim’s arm.

"Americans. So adorable their sense of distance, no? Hmm… just imagine...umm... the state of Texas. That is about the same size as all of Europe. Even if we go slow it should take maximum two weeks," Seth said.  
  
"It's good we go like this and they can learn more of this part of the world. And we all can also have a close look on what is left from these areas," Christos added with a sympathetic look for Jim and Matt. "We will need more fighting power if we run into something. Seth, what do you think about calling some of the war demons and the Khazra of Samael over? The first ones can hide their presence and the goat men would be sensed only as animals," Chris said those directly looking at Samael. Who had shock written all over his face and even his mouth hanged open as he looked back at the brothers.  
  
"I... I can call them if you want to, yes…" he mumbled. It was a clear sign of trust towards him and coming from Chris it surprised him even more.

"Oh..." That's all Jim said and even blushed a bit under all his facial hair, but was glad no one made fun of him and Matt for not being used to the difference in distances.  
  
Brent looked at his pair just as proud as Paolo did earlier at Jim. The silence that fell onto the group was telltale. Even Kerim looked surprised first at Christos then all eyes were on Seth now.  
  
The Dark God hummed and caressed his goatie, clearly thinking it over. He gave his brother a long searching then understanding look before looking Samael in the eye. The shock and excitement were still clear on the devil’s face.  
  
"Very well. We'll need all the help we can get. The war demons could help heal my brother a bit faster as their healing power is more tolerable to the human body. And the Khazra could help in the guarding too... Keep them on a tight leash for now, though," he added to Samael.  
  
Robb was nearly as surprised as his pair, but was also happy for him. It was an opportunity for Samael to prove himself and for that he sent a grateful look at the brothers then he put an arm around his pair and kissed his cheek.

Corey was blinking surprised too. He looked at Matt first then at the brothers. He figured the war demons were the ones Paolo has told them about... But the Khazra would mainly obey to Robb or more to Samael. Things really have evolved on the Gods’ side too, it seemed...  
  
"Thank you, Gods. I will order them strictly. You won't be disappointed in them," Samael said. Still not daring to put himself into the sentence as he was sure that most of the group still didn’t trust him – like usual, thanks to the myths carried on about him and Robb for centuries.

"Good," Seth said then looked over the little group. "Finish your dinner and pack up. We leave in half an hour. Paolo, Brent and Samael, summon the demons," he instructed then stood up to walk near the edge of the protective circle. With his back to the others, he raised a hand in front of him and let his darkness loose. As he whispered on an ancient language, the black mist-like energies took the shape of the demon horses, eyes glowing a bright red.  
  
Jim watched Paolo join his co-war chief too and although it didn't show on his angel, he could feel through their bond that he was excited about calling some of their "kids" over too while the others started packing.  
  
Robb followed his pair to the other side of the circle too and smiled encouragingly at him, knowing exactly how that previous sentence really ended in Samael's head. "Make me proud, my love," he whispered and this time it was a soft kiss he gave the Seraph.

"Do Matt and Corey know we are co-parents of a few hundred?" Brent asked Paolo.

"Nah, they only know about having some war demons," the angel grinned back as they called six of the beings over. As they arrived in their gold color and looked around, they changed to adjust. Being intelligent and fast learning, the daddies quickly gave them some heads up.  
  
Meanwhile Samael was still overly excited as he watched the five Khazra and their shaman appear.

  
[Source](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Khazra)

They were similar to the phantom ones Seth liked to use in his labyrinth. Goat-headed creatures, human hands and goat feet, walking straight. They were in various colors of gray and brown and carried spears. The shaman had many charms around his neck and walked with a stick ending in a skull. Just like how Samael did sometimes.  
  
Both creatures were led to the fire by their masters and got introduced. But it seemed they were mostly interested in each other…  
  
The demons flew around the goat men who were speaking in their language among each other… while the whole group was staring at them frozen in silence...

"Is this for real?" Matt asked Corey, not quite believing his eyes. "I think in our previous conversation we didn't cover all the changes that have happened while we were away..."  
  
"Whoa..." That was Jim's very intelligent response as they watched one of the curious war demons land on all fours near a Khazra and looked up at the tall goat man in awe.  
  
Paolo couldn't contain a giggle and Brent finally had a huge smile on his face too.  
  
The Khazra goat men stayed calm and even let the curious demons sniff and touch them. Only when they were getting too close did their shaman say something and stomped the ground once with the end of his stick, making the demons pull back.  
  
"Don't worry, they like them," Robb said to the 'dads' then looked expectantly at Seth to say the word and get going.

"Good," Christos said watching his pair proudly as Brent and Paolo called the demons to their sides. Getting up on their horses, the kiddos mostly were to fly and scan the path for them, sending back information to the dads through their bond. The Khazra were to go alongside as muscle power if needed.  
  
"Alright... Let's go. We go down to the sea," Seth said when everyone was in the saddle and lined up.

***

"Okay, I cannot keep it in me anymore..." Jim suddenly said as he was riding at the front with Kerim and Seth. The god was in the middle and looked at the Nephilim with an amused expression.  
  
"Spit it out, Jim. Don't let it choke you."  
  
"What was all that about… back before Samael called the Khazra over? The shock was palpable in the air. I know it has to do something with your past with the 'unholy pair'... And it felt like Christos kinda... was forgiving Samael for something with that suggestion?!" Jim spoke quickly now that he had the green light to ask and satisfy his curiosity. Thank fuck, cuz otherwise he thought he might explode with the unanswered questions in his head.

To that Kerim looked at his Lord to see how much he was willing to share with Jim. Of course, the angel knew about it all and was also clear with the fact that it was one of the few... very touchy subjects for the Gods.

"Well..." Seth mused. "You already know how we arrived here, took physical form and cared for a group of humans we first interacted with," he started, speaking slow to have time for himself to decide just what and how much to say. "My brother did offer forgiveness with that gesture, yes. And if you ask me, it was about time. So… do tell me Jim, how much do you know about Jericho and the biblical story of it?" That was a detour from the answer. But also what Jim would reply was going to help decide what to share with him.

"Hm... to be honest, I probably should have read the Bible more... to know my enemy better, huh? I only remember that to Elohim's order his angels and Gabriel destroyed the city... Dunno the details or how much of that is true," he admitted while he stopped scanning the surrounding area for a moment to glimpse at Seth's face.

"Yes. Yes, you should have. That book stated that Jericho was the oldest city. And 'has always been there' with people living in an advanced order. Elohim ordered it to be destroyed. Gabriel's trumpet was sounded to call the Angel of Death alive from his rock prison and destroy all that lived there, " the God spoke low and did not look away from Jim's eyes. "You have asked if we had crossed ways with them any time in history... We did when we kept that group of people safe and taught them new things. And when Elohim came back, he did not like it. Chris took it especially hard…" he closed his remembering with that and looked ahead of himself again, watching a war demon fly before them almost invisible in the night with his dark skin.

"I see... I'm sorry. It is... understandable why it took him so long..." Jim said only that. He could nearly see how the back then still imprisoned Samael brought fiery destruction on so many innocent lives... and all because his temperamental God didn't like the people evolving and learning to think for themselves...  
  
Kerim reached out to put a pale hand on Seth's armor-covered forearm both as consolation because of the painful memories and to gently pull his focus back to the now.  
  
"Samael will do his best to earn that trust. He wants to prove himself to all of us, his pair and even to himself," the paler than usual angel said on a soft tone, reassuring Seth that it wasn't going to be a mistake that he and his brother gave him more freedom in this realm.

"Yes, yes. We know. Samael was not himself and had no free will," Seth nodded looking at Kerim thankfully. The angel looked awful... There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was without life as he was surely not resting or healing enough. Still after all the attempts to talk some sense into him. "Maybe the demons can help you heal and regain your powers more too. When we stop to rest I speak to Brent," Seth stated on a tone Kerim couldn't say anything against.

To that tone Kerim dropped his eyes and pulled his hand back, a bit bowing in the saddle to the God. "Yes, Master," he accepted and focused on the road again in silence.  
  
Jim's frown deepened from that little scene. The angel did look like shit, but very wisely he didn't voice that. It was indeed time to pay more attention to the world around them, because they were nearing a village near the shore, which hopefully had a safe place for the rest of the night and the daytime.  
  
A bit further back Robb was riding alongside his pair and from the corner of his eye time after time he saw their goat men among the trees escorting the little group.  
  
"How do you like our little trip so far?" Robb asked his pair.

"It's nice," Samael turned to his pair then laughed. "I really do enjoy being out and gaining new experiences. I would like to have the others safe, though. And... what Nabu did..." he swallowed looking away again. "I am grateful for his trust. How do you like the trip so far?" he asked back as they reached the small village.  
  
It was surrounded by short little olive trees and grapes. The latter wasn't doing so good, given the fact that for centuries grapes relied on the human servants to care for them. And now no one paid enough attention to them.  
  
"Just like Greece," Christos laughed behind them. "Olive is better there, though…"  
  
"I see Mylord, you have turned fully into a Greek man," Robb turned back to laugh with them.  
  
After the once farms they were riding between the neat little white houses on the only one street of the small place.  
  
"Maybe we can rest here... I let the goats eat," Samael said waving with his hand to the Khazra to be free and feed on what they can find.  
  
The war demons came closer too and landed. One behind Brent on his horse and made the young war chief giggle.  
  
"They are doing great. You and Paolo trained them well," Chris said fondly looking at them as the group stopped.

"Yes, I agree. But we'll help keep everyone safe," Robb smiled at his husband. He could feel just how deeply Samael was moved by this gesture of the Gods. "I know you'll live up to that trust, my love. Despite the circumstances, you know how I love to roam the Earth. And I love it now even more because you are here with me and we share this adventure. It's so much better for me too that you don't have to rely only on my stories. I know it bothered you sometimes."  
  
Behind them Brent turned back from the kiddo to look at his man with pride. "Thank you. They are all amazing. Learn so quickly. Both Paolo and I are very proud of them," he said and giggled again as he was hugged by the demon from behind to that. He patted the arms around him then gave a smile to Christos. "They'll help you heal and stay safe too. Through the powers you used to create them and me you are still connected to them to some degree. They can sense you too," he added then turned to watch Samael suddenly break the line to ride closer to the village church's door.  
  
"Look, Lu! This place is like dedicated to you! Do you pray for them?" Samael grinned back at Robb pointing at the graffiti that read _'Ora pro nobis Lucifer'_. "I think this and the surrounding houses could be a good place to our next rest. Opinions?" he looked around with a wide grin, loving the irony of it all.

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/nergal69/)

"Quite the followers. Not sure if I am envious or proud," Seth laughed. "And we rest here, yes. Let's look around in the houses too."  
  
They all got off their horses and true to what Brent said, two of the demons cling to Christos' side from close, feeling how important his well-being was to one of the dads.  
  
The other dad was leading the rest alongside Jim, Matt and Corey now. Paolo kept giggling as he felt how his mate kept staring. "They are great, don't you think?" he asked the three others.

"They are beautiful and fascinating!" Jim exclaimed first, making them all chuckle again.  
  
"Yes. You failed to go into details about them, Goldie..." Matt grinned.  
  
"I can't wait to get to know them better," Jim chimed in, clearly interested and excited about finally seeing some of the kids Paolo and Brent co-parents. "Let's go and check out if the houses are safe around the church," he grinned taking Paolo's hand in his much bigger one, two of the closest demons watching with interest.  
  
"We check out the church," Robb announced noticing how Samael kept moving towards it as if being compelled to enter.

"Come, kids. This is uncle Jim. You can feel him connected to me. And Uncle Matt and King," Paolo said to the demons and giggled as they all nodded in sync. "You can go around and eat and rest. But don't bother the goat men much, okay?"  
  
"They feel nice and warm and fuzzy," one of them said as the rest started to nod and agree again. "We like them. But won't bother," they said and at once flew to the direction of the Khazras.

"Oh well... Kids..." Paolo laughed and walked with Jim to look at the houses.

***

Meanwhile Samael did feel like he had to enter the once holy building. Well... the Latin plea for Lucifer to pray for them probably took from its holiness by then… Not that it wasn't written in their book that 'No brick or stone building can hold me' and that 'Do not worship a picture or statue'…  
  
Such thoughts were racing in his head as they entered. He could feel his husband's worried eyes on him.

"So many lies... Based on truth but used only to gain power over the ones knowing less. And to forget what they are," he whispered.  
  
The big crucifix before the colored mosaic glass window highlighted the idol most people worshiped after all.

"I can't blame them, really. There are hints to see. But most did not look and skipped what did not agree with their created false reality," he continued. Robb knew well that he meant how most parts of the book was in total contrast with other parts. The creators were trying to make the readers think and search for more explanation. Then Samael stopped at an icon on the wall. It was of the seraphim of burning light. Six pair of his bright wings around the figure. "You know... I never remembered where we are from. It was like... we just crashed here with him and never existed before," Samael scoffed bitterly. "Of course, my memories are wiped like others’ were…"

 

[Source](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/41/11/474111255e5895ac992ccbf1475b999c.jpg)

Lucifer was standing on the isle between the relatively intact benches until then but hearing his pair's emotional voice, he walked up to him and slid an arm around his waist.  
  
"But you do remember that I've started the rebellion exactly because humans were blinded and used, just like us, who didn't even have the luxury of free will like humans... _Non serviam_..." Robb murmured softly then looked up at the old depiction of his pair.  
  
"I still feel sorry that I never had the creation power to give your memories back... But... I'll never forget the first day I saw you in all your burning glory. You were breathtaking with your holy fire and six wings. A creature to behold and reckon with..." here Robb stepped in front of his man to take his face between his hands. "But you are just as beautiful and breathtaking to me like back then... You are... the most extraordinary creature and after all this time I feel lucky every day that you love me for some strange reason..." he chuckled, trying to cheer his pair up a bit.

Samael huffed a little laugh and put his forehead to Lucifer's. " _Non serviam_ …" he repeated on a moved voice and even sniffed as his bottled up hurt and all the love for the creature before him overflowed inside him. "I am grateful that you even tried. I always knew I am not from this world and not His. He even spit that to me when he took my power and froze me. You... you are so perfect... You are his creation yet you evolved over his conditioning... I will always love you, you’ll always be my brightest angel," he whispered to his husband, strongly closing him into his arms.

Lucifer returned the hug just as tightly and caressed the slicked back hair a few times. "He spit many things at us, but he never managed to stand in the way of our love which always made us stronger. He never won and never will as long as we love each other," he whispered and pulled his head back to be able to look into the beloved eyes.  
  
"Let me help you release all that ugliness you are feeling right now. Let our love purify it and give strength to us both..." With that Robb leaned in and finally kissed his husband deep and slow at first, but as passion took over, a dirty plan started to form in his head too. Which resulted in him reaching under Samael's thighs to pick him up and lead his legs around his waist before carrying him to the altar.

Samael blinked surprised at first... Then giggled dirtily as the plan got clear to him as well. He was the one who usually picked up and carried around Lucifer. But he accepted the will of his perfect amazing husband and purred, nuzzling his bearded face.

"You are so, so perfect... You always make me crazy for you," he whispered into Robb's ear and licked it too… just to spice things up. "This is your temple anyway… We should cleanse this place from all the false truth."

The other man first moaned as a nice shiver ran down his spine and more blood rushed south. Then he also giggled in agreement. "That's right. It's my temple and we'll fully make it ours now, my love..." he said as he put his man down on the altar before swiping everything off of it with his arm. The wooden cross, the candles and the dried flowers scattered around them, but neither cared about it.  
  
"I can say the exact same things about you too, my gorgeous man," Robb purred back while peeling off Samael's clothes. "You also have the same power over me..." he sighed, his eyes darkening more with lust as he could finally caress all that naked and warm skin again. "Can't keep my hands off you for long, my fire..." And with that he closed his fingers around the quickly filling cock, his lips attacking Samael's.

For an all-powerful being who was used to keep millions in fear, right then Samael just weakly moaned and shivered under his man's demanding attention.  
  
He lifted his hips up to brush his hard shaft into the warm strong palm around it. His arms pulled Lucifer closer and caressed the clothes off his body. All under the colorful light of the rising sun that shone through the Rosetta windows.

As their naked skin got painted with those colors, Robb caressed his pair's thigh and finished their heated kiss. "I'm gonna make my church echo from my name..." he wiggled his brows then his lips and tongue began their exciting journey downwards on the nicely toned body. He knew every inch of it by heart, but he never failed to pamper it when there was an opportunity. This time wasn't different either.  
  
But they were both too impatient now to drag this out, so after leaving a few bite marks here and there, Robb's full lips soon wrapped around the hardness which was begging for his thorough attention...

"Oh Lucifer…" the first praising that had a slight echo in the large hall came from Samael's trembling lips. It was not quiet and was overwhelmed by the rush of the very missed joy filling the creature who started to have visible flames of his power dancing around his hungry body. His hands got lost in the long dark hair of his pair, his hips moving on their own as he panted and moaned his pleasure.

Using all his dirty tricks, Robb made sure that his pair would tremble for it bad. His tongue kept working on the shaft just as much as his lips as Robb hollowed his cheeks on each upward move of his head, sucking on Samael the way he loved the most.  
  
It also came with practiced ease for Robb to divide his attention and let his fingers play with even lower regions of his pair. He deep-throated his man for the first time right when his fingertip began very lightly rubbing the tight hole.

"Oh for the love of... Arggggh…" Samael bit off the end of the human curse. He was left breathless from Robb's precise ways to turn him mad for even more. If there was a Hell like humans preached, his husband would really have been the perfect torturer for sure. For he could make even Satan whine and try to push his ass closer to the teasing finger....  
  
"Please you devil... Please Lucifer… give it to me already…" he begged and his fiery force creeped over his man's body to make him merge with his faster.

Sliding off the tasty meat, Lucifer had a wide grin, showing off his sharper teeth. As he looked up his horns and red irises were shown too. He just loved how needy his pair already was and to give him some mercy, he opened his legs wider.  
  
"Lean back on your hands, baby and patience... I'm just getting into it," he chuckled hoarsely then pushed his long tongue out to start eating that gorgeous ass, pushing it deeper with satisfied growls and obscenely wet sounds.

"Fuck patience..." Samael groaned as his eyes flashed up in red flames too. No matter his protest in words, he leaned back as he was told.  
  
Then he cried out in joy as his body trembled from that skilled tongue working its way deeper and deeper into him. His head dropped back and through his half-closed eyelids the crucifix with all the bright colorful 'holy light' faced him. He had to grin up at poor suffering Jesus while his fallen angel gave him unearthly pleasures... "You would never understand... what freedom of will really means…" he chuckled feeling high and drunk as Lucifer's energies started to merge with his own core too.

To that Robb had to look up and chuckle again. He just loved his man and his humor oh so damn much...  
  
Using that short break, he quickly slicked up two of his fingers and kissing and biting his way up on the beloved body, he caught Samael's panting lips for a kiss, his fingers pushing in relentlessly, opening him up more and more.

Samael kissed his pair back with great hunger, moaning and groaning into their wild kiss. His body moved with the stretching fingers, fucking himself on a higher and higher level of ecstasy on them. While his clawed fingers gripped on his husband's back, he pulled him closer, causing wounds and the black blood leaked and smeared around the cuts.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss panting, the by then horned demon lord locked eyes with his mate and sucked the black blood off his fingers with obscene loud slurps.

Robb was growling not just from the sight and the light stinging of his already healing scratches, but also from the familiar feeling of their energies merging seamlessly.  
  
"You're so dirty and fucking hot..." he blurted out and as he caught a bloody finger with his lips to suck on, he curled his fingers and began rubbing his pair's prostate to give him even more pleasure and the first smaller orgasm.

"Oh, my Lucifer..." Samael cried out loud, making the name eco nicely in the church, just how his pair wanted it to... His skin broke out in goosebumps and his back arched from the altar. From afar, it looked like as if some divine holy colorful light beams struck down his body in rapture. And it was something like that in Samael's mind too... The only thing he could do under the mercy of Lucifer was to try to catch his breath as his spirit tried to leave his vessel and merge with his husband even closer.  
  
"You did not mentioned that it's a sacrificial altar..." he chuckled panting, his transparent flames covering them both, his bloody fingers caressing the long hair out of Robb's face tenderly with adoration.

"Oh, I did forget to mention that? Yes, it's a sacrificial altar for true love, not the fake one they so often preach about..." he grinned then moaned from the flames which coaxed out more of his light blue energies to merge.  
  
"Come on, baby, time for your first offering..." Lucifer panted onto his pair's lips while working faster on that magical spot in him.

Samael scoffed snorting on that but it turned into a growling moan as he gave himself fully over to the sensations his body could offer to the cause... And working with the teasing fingers, he yelled out his husband's name while his body jerked and his seeds squirted and messed up their skins. Their uniting energies melted to give a purple hue around them.

Robb growled approvingly and just admired the pure bliss on his beloved flushed face. "I accept your offering, my precious," he chuckled low on the panting lips and kissed the little air out of Samael which he managed to get into his lungs. Their merged purple power was swirling around them lazily now, as if waiting for something. Something more. And Lucifer was going to answer the beautiful prayer...  
  
So as he was sucking on Samael's bottom lip, the horned demon pulled him closer to the edge of the altar and finally slid his hard cock home.

"Oh, fucking yes, finally..." Samael groaned and crossed his legs over his pair's hips. He was caressing Lucifer's head and horns as he swayed his hips from side to side. Moaning as he worked the long hard dick deeper and deeper into his body.

Lucifer grinned down smugly at his pair and helped him make more room in him then grabbing his hips hard – claws breaking the warm flesh – he began rolling his hips slowly at first as he was enjoying the caresses with soft moans.  
  
"After all these years... I can't get enough of you... us... You are amazing... Love you so much..." Lucifer whispered hoarsely as his own emotions started to overflow in him too.

"Yes... My gorgeous dawn of light... I love you so much more… My only master…" Samael babbled, moving with his husband.  
  
They got wilder and more passionate just as the purple flames around them rose higher. More quick healing wounds were scratched onto Robb's back as Samael started to completely lose his mind and connection with anything else which was not his husband and that perfect way he was being fucked.

The way Samael called him made Lucifer groan and fuck him harder and faster, his whole being shivering into that knowledge of being called his only master, because it was huge coming from someone like his husband.  
  
Then it was only about faster and harder and more blood and louder moans and mixing energies and cores as the two wild beastly demons gave in to the burning flames of their love and lust for each other.

By then the sounds of their mating filled the temple and they also could be heard nearby on the outside.  
  
As they reached their breaking point, the flames around them illuminated the inside of the church and even shone through the mosaic windows as their spirits melted into one whole, leaving their physical bodies through a mind-shattering orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Outside of the church as the purple lights illuminated the inside of the building, Seth was grumbling under his nose. When the lights went out, he shook his head and turned around to walk to the nearest house that was deemed safe and comfortable enough.  
  
"Come, my beautiful boy, the show is over. Time for you to heal and rest," he grunted, only nodding towards the house so that Kerim would follow him. Which he did obediently, one of the war demons already trailing him.  
  
Mick and another demon were already inside, making the beds for them. The god looked at Mick, who seemed just as baffled from Seth's mood as Kerim, but the buff man dared to ask about it.  
  
"What's wrong, my Lord?" Mick frowned as he straightened up.

"Samael and Lucifer put on a show of mating. Hopefully only for us and not for the lurking angels around," Seth grumbled more. "I miss my other parts..." he added with a sigh then looked at Kerim again. "You rest now. War demons, please heal and guard his sleep," the God turned to the cute beings already following Kerim close by as they felt he needed their healing. Now they both nodded to Seth and as the stubborn angel laid down they laid beside him changing to their golden color and they all cuddled up.

"Oh yes, we could feel it too... I'm guessing you counted on the possibility of someone not being able to keep it in their pants and that's why Jim did that hiding spell again, huh?"  
  
The Dark God only nodded to that as he watched their angel cuddling with the healing beings. The sight was both cute and also something that let the tension in his chest ease up somewhat – for now.  
  
"I'm... sorry about missing them. But... hopefully soon we'll be back in Athens. Will you stay here with Kerim? I need some fresh air and to check on Jim too," he murmured.  
  
"Yes, go. I'll keep an eye on him," Seth sighed and exchanged a meaningful look with Mick. It was clear they both were worried about the state of their angel.

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart Mick let his senses search for the Nephilim.  
  
Finding him, Mick looked up at the sky. The usually angry clouds in the burned up horizon gave way to the bright sunshine that morning. It was still something he, and probably the others... or some of them have to get used to... the switched up life of day becoming the night for them when they should sleep and rest until nightfall.  
  
Strangely the big demon didn't minded it that much. Since his full transformation his eyes have been sparkling in an electric white and were sensitive to direct light. Sometimes he felt like in a way it was making a full circle... from the shadow world of the void of the dark matter to an existence where darkness is a comforting friend once again...

***

By the time he got there in his line of thoughts, with which he tried to distract himself from his husband on his mind, he got to Jim. The big man was sitting with one of the war demons looking at him in awe.

"... so after my previous love merged with me, it took some time for Paolo and me to find our way to each other. But because of being each others' true mates, it was inevitable and a few months ago it happened, making us stronger than ever. Which we needed in order to be able to protect this world from the angels, the possessed ones and who or whatever that Call might have lured in..." Jim finished his story and smiled down at the curious and amazed war demon sitting on his legs next to him.  
  
"Wow... It's a fascinating story. Thank you for telling me. Can I share it with my brothers?" he asked curling his tail around himself.  
  
"Yes, you can," Jim chuckled and watched the war demon close his brightly glowing blue eyes for a few seconds to tap into their collective consciousness.  
  
"All done! Now we all know!" he announced with a proud grin before looking at the newcomer.  
  
"Hey, Mick! Come, join us!" Jim looked up at his guard. "You look like shit, man. But still love the nearly white eyes. I guess it'll stuck with you, huh?" he asked as Jim let the war demon crawl up to his side and the Nephilim fondly caressed his back.

"Yeah I guess, uncle Jim," Mick sat down with a chuckle watching the biker with the little demon. "They are so adorable... It’s like we suddenly got a legion of kids to be with us all. Yet they are very powerful..." he said smiling at the curious creature watching him.  
  
"To tell the truth, I feel like shit too... I know it's impossible as I am transmutated on many levels since my first form of existence. But I feel just like fading... I am your guard, that's a purpose. Though soon you’ll do super good without me too..." he chuckled patting Jim's back, proud of his friend. "And Kerim... I just don't know what to do anymore to help him..." he sighed.

"Yes, I love it too that we have them around now. And Paolo's connection to them is beautiful. I can feel some of it through our bond. The dads love you very much," Jim said to the demon as an explanation, getting a radiant sharp-teethed smile back.  
  
"We love the fathers too," the creature whispered then continued staring interested at Mick.  
  
"Hey, you are much more than just my guard, Mick. You are my friend. That's another purpose, I guess. I think... maybe... you feel like fading – which I doubt is possible for you anymore – because of Kerim. He feels... off. And like... giving up on something or dunno. It worries me not just because of him, but because it affects you and Seth too... What's the matter with him?" Jim frowned, stroking his beard like usual when he tried to figure something out.

"I think he feels about himself as a traitor too by now. That the others like Samael and Lucifer and the ones following them and fighting for their freedoms paid the price for it. And he just sneaked away. Keeping his light and glory and hiding from punishment. No one here thinks that. Only he gets deeper and deeper into that idea..." Mick said with a broken sigh and laid his head in his hands. "I just don't know how to reach him anymore..."

"Whoa... that's some kind of a... twisted idea, indeed... I mean... I think none of us would think about him like that... just like you said. You know, I've never been good with emotions or expressing them, but... one thing I've learned from our Corey is never giving up on the ones you love..." he murmured softly, feeling sorry for his friend. "Be patient with him, Mick. And show him your support and love. I doubt pressuring him would help much. If you want, I could try to talk to him too, though I don't know Kerim that well..." Jim mused, trying to some way help on his friend.

"Yeah... Thanks, Jim, really. We’ve all been trying to talk to him. Christos and Seth even ordered him… It will have to play out as it should, I guess…" Mick sighed looking at the horizon. The war demon crawling to his side turned golden and touched the big sitting demon's knee, sending his healing powers through the troubled man.  
  
"Thank you," Mick could only say that with a smile as the consoling warmth spread inside him. These demons were really just precious...

"Yeah, well... I hope he'll see reason soon," Jim murmured, not knowing what else he could say. But he smiled at the war demon with warmth in his eyes. Paolo didn't exaggerate when he said they were awesome.  
  
Still, the worry stayed in Jim's heart as he hated Mick (and Kerim) being in such a state. He just hoped it wouldn't distract them from the threat they all were facing...

***

The night came fast. More because all of them needed the rest and slept for most of the day.

As the sky started to darken, Seth was sitting on his horse, staring up at the Moon while waiting for the others to come.  
  
Christos and Brent were already there. Jim and Paolo led the horses, walking with Matt and Corey. Kerim was still escorted by the war demons and the worried Mick.  
  
"I'm very glad that you're not glowing on the outside too…" Seth grumbled at Samael, who rode his black unicorn grinning from ear-to-ear like a five year old at the candy shop.  
  
"Nah… I wouldn't want us to be discovered," he announced. And with that made Seth burst out in a loud laughter.  
  
"Good that you two are careful…" the God sighed and looked over at his brother long. Not saying anything but the always serious and collected Christos was missed greatly as Seth's support. "Alright. Let's go…" he finally raised his gloved hand and waved. There was nothing to be done… They should not waste the time at least…

Matt kinda found the previous mating thing of Robb and Samael entertaining. Or at least what they felt from it and of course the aftermath of it, manifesting in those funny remarks. He chuckled too on the joke but then focused on the task as they followed Jim and Paolo.  
  
The cherub left his eyes on the mated pair in front of them, thinking back on their conversation with Paolo. Of course, later they should also make things straight with Jim as his relationship used to be tense with the Nephilim.  
  
Glimpsing at Corey suggestively as they kept moving on horseback, Matt felt kinda unsure about the right time.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked Corey, knowing that he would understand what he meant since their bond was wide open ever since Japan.

"I think it's time to make peace. They are good with Goldie too," Corey said. He was still on the more observing side ever since they reunited with the group. Beside that everything went relatively well. But he felt strange energies building towards something he couldn't just put a finger on yet…

"Hmm...." Matt murmured, thinking it quickly over then he looked at his pair again. "Yeah, I can feel it too. Something's gonna happen soon," he said then kicked his horse a bit in the sides to make it move next to Jim.  
  
"Hi, Jim..." he said. "I just like... wanted to congratulate on your successful mating with Paolo. You are obviously making him happy and all..."  
  
Jim looked at Matt surprised form that, but eased up and smirked at the cherub. "Well... thanks. It's my life goal now next to saving the world, you know," he half-joked.

"Yeah... He is a great, and very naughty guy…" Matt nodded still feeling kind of awkward talking one-on-one with Jim after their past... things. "Look… I just want to say that I would like us to start with a new clean page. I know I was... maybe too judging with you before. But all I wanted was to keep Paolo safe and happy... I can see that you are a good pair for him," Matt looked straight into the double colored eyes as he was very serious about burying the old happenings.

Jim returned that look and nodded seriously, though, there was a smile in the corner of his lips. "Thank you. It means a lot coming from you. I would like that clean slate too. I also know that this new situation is... interesting to say the least. We talked with Paolo about it. I know that you both love him too and... you know, I won't stand in the way of that as... let's face it, the relationships among us are complicated to say the least," he chuckled.

"Yeah… Thanks…" Matt said blushing a bit. "You can't blame us much, though… Your pair is very skilled and amazing," he tried to use Paolo's favorite description of himself and flashed a smile at Jim. "I heard you are close to Seth... I…" the cherub hummed as he tried to not overthink this conversation, but here they are and he was lost for words. "I’d just like to get to know you as Paolo's pair and have a good relationship. That's the main thing. We sort of became family…"

Recognizing that "quote", Jim chuckled under his mustache and glimpsed at Matt. "Oh yeah... I know now, don't worry," he said and winked at the cherub.  
  
"Hm... yes, we are kinda close with Seth. I feel like you are curious about that..." he mused as he leaned away from a branch that came into his path. Also, as he straightened his back, Jim rose a brow as Matt's next comment was a bit... unexpected and in Jim's head had a double meaning.  
  
Clearing his throat, he looked at the other man again. "I'm not against good relationships. It's much easier and healthier than constant internal fighting. I know you were mad at me before because I caused Paolo pain. I regret that and I apologized to him, even if he understood... Hm, anyways, we are good now... and in love, so... yeah. And the bonds and the hardships brought us together as a group. It does start to feel like a family that I never had either," he finished with a small smile.

Listening in the background till that, Corey just smirked and smacked his lips to make his horse gallop up next to Jim's other side. "I am very happy to see you two bonding. I bet Goldie would like that 'relationship' too," he grinned at his pair and even wiggled his eyebrows as for him that sentence had a double meaning as well.  
  
"Oh... Well... We can't tell what time will bring," Matt said clearing his throat as the tips of his big ears turned pink. "You know the winged pig... he loves such activities…" he tried to joke it off and “blame” it on Paolo as last resort. Which earned a laugh from Corey.

There Jim outright laughed, keeping his voice down, though. "Yeah... I bet only Paolo loves such activities..." he said then clearly sized up the cherub with a naughty look just to mess with him a bit. Not that he would have anything against the other pair in that sense... Things were getting... interesting...

***

Much further away on top of a snowy mountain the angel twins have withdrawn into their aerie to rest and wait out the results of The Call.  
  
In the comfortable chamber half-lit by a fire and some candles, Gabriel slid out of the bed and put a fine robe on his body before going to the table to pour some water for himself. He picked a few grapes from the plate full of fresh fruits as he stared out of the narrow window, watching the snowstorm outside.  
  
"Something's happened to our spell. Can you feel it?" he asked quietly.

Michael sat up and the thin blanket fell off his naked body as he turned towards the window too. Focusing his senses, his face darkened quickly. "Yes. I can feel it. Someone closed the Call," he huffed getting out of bed and put on a robe too.  
  
"Who would have such power...?" he whispered stepping to Gabriel's back and hugged the other angel from behind, hiding his face between the shoulder blades of his brother with a sigh. "You think it's... the Nephilim?" Michael’s voice was filled with worry. If the prophecies turn out to be true about that being and his powers...

Sliding a hand on Michael's, Gabriel let their fingers intervene as he closed his eyes for a long moment from his twin's closeness and warmth.  
  
Humming, he then looked outside again. "I don't know. Maybe... or he was a part of it. Some of our angels are on their way back to report to us," Gabriel said after quickly analyzing what he could feel. His senses have always been a bit more... fine-tuned to such things than his brother's and felt things a little earlier. In turn, Michael was somewhat stronger than him when it came to strength.  
  
"But..." he started then turned around in his brother's arms to stroke the longer hair out of the beloved face before keeping it on a warm cheek "fret not, brother. The Call has sent its message long enough. I am sure it will be answered and we will be able to go against the Nephilim, the Old Gods and all our enemies. So, your dream of a new pure world can become real," Gabriel whispered on a soft calming tone while his thumb kept caressing Michael's cheek. He knew how deeply that fear of the Nephilim was rooted in his brother.

Michael smiled at his twin, holding the warm hands on his face with his own. Gabriel has always been his balance. The rock that kept him calm and collected and sure of himself.

"Maybe he can't possess such powers yet. Not on his own as the force of creation was needed to close it…" he hummed and thought of the Old Gods and their older brother, Lucifer. Would he come out of his hiding and help the Gods and the Nephilim?  
  
Just then the sounds of flapping wings made the twins step apart and face the entrance. Three higher ranked angels walked in and went on a knee before them.

"My lords. We came from the Call. The whole town, even the nearby parts of the forest seems to have exploded. We couldn't find anything except for the remains of silver on the grass near the center of the explosion. And this…" the angel spoke and held up a single golden angel feather.

"Just like we felt..." Gabriel said with a frown then stepped forward to take the slightly glowing feather in his hand. He could see and feel the confusion and curiosity of the three kneeling angels as they didn't know what to think about said feather.  
  
Ignoring that, the archangel turned to his twin and showed him the feather as recognition sparked up in their eyes at the same moment. "So, the Gods were more directly involved too... Interesting," he hummed. Unlike most of the other angels, the twins knew about the now rare breed of the Golden Angels which once were commanded by the Sun God.  
  
"Did you do an extensive search around the site?" Gabriel turned back to the angels once he put the feather in Michael's hand.  
  
"Yes, my lord. The rest of our troupe is still searching the surrounding forests too. Before it abruptly closed, we saw an open portal."

"A portal too... That would be all?" Michael asked looking from the feather he was holding at the angel speaking before them.  
  
"Yes, my lord. We will inform you when the others get back too."  
  
"Alright. Go now," Michael ordered and the three angels quickly left.  
  
"Silver traces… And a Golden Angel... and a portal... I start to have ideas about how things happened…" Michael hummed. "The Keeper of the Gate must have stayed back in their world... The Sun only sent his angel…" he sort of singsonged the end, walking up close to Gabriel again. "The silver of the Moon bled out... He must have given his powers. And that leaves only the Lord of Darkness as real threat… They are probably hiding and trying to get back to the Old Lands…"

"Yes... They most likely combined their forces to stop the Call and weakened themselves," Gabriel nodded, practically finishing his twin's train of thought as he glimpsed down at the feather between them.  
  
"You know it too that it's our chance. We should... either try to find them or wait for them in Athens before they can get into safety. With them weakened and the Nephilim's full powers still unlocked, we could succeed in eliminating them for once and for all..." he said, sliding an arm around his brother's waist while his fingertips stroked along the golden feather.

"We should order the troops to search for the possible shortest and easiest ways back to Athens," Michael plastered himself to his twin, his eyes glowing up with his powers. "We can keep in contact with them from here. But first we should strengthen our bond..." he whispered, looking from Gabriel's eyes down to his bare skin peeking out from the robe's opening. Using the golden glowing feather, he slowly stroked the strong chest. Down even lower the feather traveled as the silk fabric opened under his hand and their powers already merging illuminated their quarter.

The other brother shivered pleasantly as goose bumps rose on his exposed skin wherever the golden feather traveled. Taking a wobbly breath, he moved a bit to let the robe fall onto the floor, his dark wings spreading behind him as more of his powers got loose too.  
  
"Yes. You are right about both, brother..." Gabriel smiled at him before leaning in to press a soft kiss against Michael's cheek and leaned to his ear. "Bring the feather with you..." he whispered and climbed back onto the bed, feeling his twin's glowing eyes on him and also the wide grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

A couple of days have passed since the little group had to start their journey back to Athens. So far they made good progress with moving closer to their destination. They were very careful and traveled only in the darkness of the night, avoiding most cities or villages along the way. But even the darkness couldn't hide the obvious signs that some places were hit more with the burning of the world than others.  
  
Still, their travels were relatively safe so far. They only had to fight off a few possessed ones here and there, but they didn't bump into bigger groups or angels yet.  
  
Brent just hoped that it would stay that way for everyone's sake. Especially for Christos, who was still healing and very much mortal at the moment.  
  
Luckily they found a pretty isolated and abandoned farm house for that day’s rest and Brent was on his way back from Paolo to the room he and Christos got.  
  
That's when he felt more through the kids than his bond with the God that something was off. Frowning lightly, he entered said room and saw an annoyed looking Christos sitting on the bed, the two war demons pulled back into the opposite corners of the room. With their flattened ears and pulled in necks they looked as if they just jumped there in their retreat.  
  
"What's going on?" Brent asked puzzled, still standing in the door.

Christos groaned rolling his eyes. He even exhaled long and loud as he looked back at the short cute curly man at the door.  
  
"I'm not dying yet. I'm alright and you all don't have to... treat me like I'm something fragile," he said low but the tension could still be felt in the tone of his voice. "They don't need to lay all over me every time I sit or lay down…" he added a little bit calmer, looking at the demons still keeping their glowing blue eyes on him fully on alert.

After a long look at his pair, Brent sighed and looked at the demons. "Go take a break and rest a bit, kids. Thank you, I'll call for you when you are needed," he said on a soft caring tone and even smiled at them before they brushed past him on their way out.  
  
Once Brent closed the door, he walked to the bed and sat down next to his man. "I'm sorry if I went overboard with trying to protect you. They were just doing what I asked from them," he explained, taking Christos' hand in his. "You know... this might not be the first time for you when you are human, but it's the first time for me to see and feel you like this. I just... want you to be safe," he said on the same soft voice and looked up into the small dark eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry," Chris held Brent's hand tight in his big one. "I am also used to my solitude. And it's not just you. Seth feels isolated and alone now without my powers and Sotiris'… Even without our bond I can feel him pissed that I am human again," he scoffed and pulled the corner of his mouth into a sarcastic short smile. "And... how do you feel about me being human?" he asked carefully looking down at their hands locked together.

"I'm sorry about your brother. It's probably his way of showing that he's worried about you. Contrary to the popular belief, I know he loves you too," Brent smiled, trying to joke a bit to cheer his pair up.  
  
Then he kept his eyes on Christos' face, feeling that there was more behind that question. "What are you worried about? It's a bit strange, yes. And I don't feel you through our bond as strongly like before, but it's temporary. I have no problem with that – besides worrying a lot," here he chuckled a bit. "But I love you the same, no matter what. Is that it?"

Christos smiled and pulled Brent to his body. Then moaned from the sudden pressure he felt on his side and turned to face the demon. "You have a lot to worry about as one of the war chiefs now in charge. I just thought... maybe it's too much. To also worry so much about me and it's all so new for you," he shrugged.   
  
Slowly he laid back on the bed and pulled Brent with him so they were lying on their sides facing each other. Truth was, the long all day riding took a lot out of his still healing mortal body. But he didn't want his pair to worry even more. "I love you. Always…" he whispered caressing the short beard of his pair.

Brent smiled from those words and gently put an arm around his man to feel him closer, even if he was careful not to hurt him. Then as an answer kissed him softly. "Just so you know, you'll always come first to me above everything else. I'm starting to like my new war chief role and I already love the kids very much, but my pair will always stay the most important for me," he whispered, just drinking in the details of the beloved face.  
  
"Tell me... how is it? Being human, I mean... And... can you tell me about the previous times you were like this? And why?" he asked getting curious now that the topic presented itself.

"Well… that's not too… professional, but I still love it," Chris smiled stealing a short sweet kiss. "Being human… Hmm… it's weird. Not having my powers after so long is strange. My senses work differently. But I’m more tuned into nature and humans and the things of this world. I have a deeper bond to the humans and this world," he started as he kept caressing Brent's face with his fingertips.  
  
"First time it just happened. After... after the first big fight we had and lost the city and the people we cared for. I was teaching them all what I had learned from other worlds too. Guess they were more ahead of the other groups of humans… The angels came, Samael burnt the city up and took away the life force of many. We survived. Seth was badly wounded, and I lost my powers and became mortal for the first time. We didn't know it would change back or I stay like that. Like this... From the three of us I have the ability to channel all my powers into something. But like all creatures that came from the dark void dimension, our energies have periods. And when it's time basic things resettle."

"Well... I never said I was perfect. You... are my strength and weakness in one gorgeous package," Brent chuckled, just enjoying the caresses on his face while he did the same with the hand around the wide body. Then he just listened intently.  
  
"I'm sorry about Jericho... It must have been hard for all of you," he said softly again. "But now I understand more why it was a big step to give more freedom to Samael. And I'm very proud of you for that, you know," he added, pecking Christos' lips again. "Also, at least by now we know that your powers will be back soon. We just have to avoid getting into trouble. And... you are so brave that at times you are ready to give this sacrifice to a cause if needed. But don't make a habit of it, okay? I don't need a heart attack from all the worrying..."

"It was needed to use that ability to give my literal all into closing The Call. But don't worry, I won't do it often. And Samael... honestly he would have deserved my forgiveness and his real freedom much earlier. I know that and I'm sorry about it. That's why I keep trying to understand him and be patient with him the most. He was controlled back then, it's not really his fault… Even the wild rage after they came to Earth is understandable…" Christos said but his face still showed some uneasiness about the killing spree Samael brought upon the world before they stopped him and made new rules for him and Lucifer.

"Yes, looking back, it makes sense... But... if you feel so uneasy about this still... maybe you should talk to him about it," Brent suggested after a long searching look. "I'm sure he would appreciate it. He's clearly trying hard to earn everyone's trust and to be helpful to all of us. As much as I saw so far, he seems to very much respect and look up to you and your other halves... To be honest, it's kinda cute in a way..."

"I know," Christos sighed. "He is always very respectful towards us and tries to stay away from me… since he knows how I feel... felt about all of that. I should talk to Seth too. He never was so alone to lead. I am grateful for you and Paolo for all the support you give him. But don't ever tell him that," Chris giggled pecking Brent's lips.

"Nah, it's natural that we help out and support him. He's family after all," Brent winked and slid his hand on the bearded face to give Christos a proper deep kiss to taste him better. "But before those talks... how about some rest? I can still feel that you are tired. Let the kiddos help, please..."

"Yeah I should talk to them too. They can help. Call them, my love," Christos let out a giving up sigh, nodding. He was not alone anymore. Not the most closed off and distant of the Trinity… He had this amazing little demon to care for, and be cared by him in return. He has to give that role change now to Brent. Not that he, himself would have the strength to argue a lot.

"Thank you," Brent beamed at his man with love then closed his eyes to call back the two war demons. He listened to the short conversation with pride in his eyes then let the kids snuggle against their backs for some more healing while they all slept.

***

The next night came quickly and the group was on the road once again. Samael was at the lead with Jim and the Khazra warriors were running ahead to scan the area. Seth and Lucifer were guarding their backs. The rest in pairs were riding under the growing moon in the dark forest.  
  
"So... mighty Nephilim... What is your opinion of the landscape we have passed so far?" Samael asked in a light chatting manner.

Jim chuckled from that title. It was so easy to do that around the humorous Samael. Even if Jim knew what he was really capable of. Or at least heard stories of that.  
  
"Hm... It saddens me to see so many places in ruins and inhabitable or occupied by possessed ones. But seeing that some are taken back by the surviving humans gives me hope. I didn't know the exact degree how much this... apocalypse has affected the world until we started traveling," he said, thinking back how things were in America and the other places he's seen since then. He also knew that Samael had never seen most of these places being built and flourish before they were destroyed. "What do you think of them?" he asked back.

"Me? I think it's a shame... Robb always told me about what the modern life was like here. The big cities and all. The technology that made life so much easier and longer and safer but also on the long run made humans lose touch with real skills. How some groups realized these and started to eat and live closer to nature. Such things. But it's a real shame I can't ride a... metro now," Samael said all so seriously, but chuckled at the end. "There were so many civilizations I never saw building on each other and developing from the last one. Now it's all just stories of old survivals. And it's a shame mankind agreed to all to this to happen…"

"Hmm... you're right. It's a real shame. I just cannot even comprehend how it could come to this... Even if I know the background of it now. And I do miss the small things... like the subway... or riding my motorbike without the fear of drawing the attention of angels and possessed ones. I promised Paolo that once this is over, I'll take him for a ride, no matter what," he smiled a bit dreamily.

"Awww, you're such a big mushy guy," Samael giggled and as a friendly playful gesture gently punched Jim's shoulder with his fist. "But Robb also said that humans always rebuild their cities and all. So I'm curious now what will turn out from this. Like… the survivors have the knowledge of all the technology and even the sources for things. And it's not like 'Mad Max' still…" he giggled again a bit, very proud of himself and his knowledge of pop culture.

Blushing a bit, Jim quietly giggled. "Well, I have a soft side too, yes. Like you! I saw how you were fanning around Robb when he was injured. Plus that look on his face when you took him away bridal style on your unicorn... That was an epic move, by the way," Jim laughed remembering that scene.  
  
"Otherwise, yes. The survivors will rebuild eventually. I saw signs of that too as we passed a few fortified cities. Let's just hope that for a while history won't repeat itself. But now... now I'm immortal too so probably will watch with you guys how things will turn out..." Jim mused as it dawned on him that if he survived the upcoming fights, he has to look forward to a very long life indeed.  
  
"And good reference!" Jim grinned at Samael. "I see Robb brought you movies and all to your previous home..."

"I love my fallen angel!" Samael grinned proudly. "And yes. We have such modern things like television and blu-ray and all. You should come visit with Paolo sometime. I was always at home so made the place like in the magazines," he laughed. "I remember Vega's face when he came to us," he said and would have continue, but one of the Khazra warriors let out a loud battle cry and they charged ahead.  
  
Right before them and on their right a big group of possessed ones with makeshift weapons attacked the goat men and their caravan.

Jim was about to tease Samael a bit with the 'stay at home wife' joke his mind came up with, but he never had the chance as the attack came out of nowhere.  
  
He turned back in his saddle to look at Seth, his mask already in place. "Keep the others safe, we can handle this with Samael and Mick," he said to the God.  
  
"Alright. Go," he said only that.  
  
Jim only needed that and their trio was already on their way, his grip tightening around his summoned sword and in a minute rode into the possessed ones to cut them down.

"War chiefs, keep the warriors here to guard us. But be ready to join the fight if needed," Seth told Brent and Paolo as they stayed back with their swords in their hands.  
  
Meanwhile Mick also in his mask rode between the possessed ones who had spears and all kind of weapons, even pitchforks. It seemed there were over a dozen of them.

The four Khazra fought hard, using every dirty trick while Jim and Mick were using their special powers to stop the wave of the attack. The once humans were from higher level. Just like the ones the angels used to keep around. They were fast and smarter than the usual mindless starving trapped beings.  
  
Samael got off his unicorn as the creatures closed in on them and Mick used his lightning bolts to get many down. Meanwhile Jim's blade never seemed to rest in his hand and he also used his shock waves to push the attackers back when they got too close.  
  
"Damn, these are persistent and smarter!" the Nephilim yelled to Mick and twisted a spear out of a possessed one’s hand just to make a half turn and throw it into the back of the one that was about to attack his guard, trying to also keep an eye on Samael, who seemed to be up to something...

Samael was keeping his eyes on his goat men. He was using his sword to stand in line with them as the last line of their resistance to keep the possessed ones back. Being all strategical and cold-headed about it as he knew he should be in such a situation.  
  
Right until one of his Khazra got gutted by a fast sword-wielding mutant of a once human...  
  
Samael howled and in sync with that his sword got covered in flames. His burning aura was showing as he lost his cool and ran against the possessed ones. His flames and power swept them away and left their lifeless dried out corpses falling down around him, even breaking up from the impact when they hit the ground.  
  
It all happened in a few seconds. The wildly panting Samael was standing in a circle of the dried dead bodies, calming down as the remaining two Khazra warriors bowed at his sides.  
  
"Sorry…" he said low, clearing his throat. "They are all dead now... It's safe to continue," he added looking at Robb who hurried to him.

"It's okay, my love. You fought well and our Khazra died a death worthy of the warriors they were," Robb hurried to reassure his man that his "slip up" was okay as he hugged him tight. Well... at least he hoped that the Gods would think the same.  
  
Jim's mouth was still a bit open as he panted, lowering his protective shield which he pulled up in front of him and Mick as they both were close to Samael when he lost it a bit. Frankly, he was amazed from the surge of energy that blasted out of the demon and even more from what it did to their foes.  
  
"We shouldn't linger. Let's go and put some distance between us and this place," they heard Seth's neutral voice and he had an unreadable expression on his face. "Get back in line. We should hurry. I'll lead with Paolo and some of the war demons," he added and turned his shadow horse into direction, making them all move quickly.

Samael nodded. "Let's bring their bodies," he only said that, meaning the two dead Khazras.  
  
They quickly got back in line and with Seth leading, they headed towards the seashore. Off the line of their previous travel path.  
  
Everyone was riding in silence and amazement of the moon and stars shining on the surface of the endless calmly waving water. After a while they ended up at a once tourist location, it seemed. There were a few tall many level hotels, or more like their remains burned out and crashed down, facing the small bay and sea.  
  
"We settle down here now. Everyone who can go, look around for things we could use. Be very careful. Christos, you stay here with the demons Brent ordered to your side," Seth said after they searched the first smaller building and they agreed to have it as their hideout for now.

As everyone – aside from Christos and his guarding demons – scattered to do exactly that, Robb and Samael joined the remaining Khazras and their shaman once they found a good spot on the sandy beach. There was already a big pile of wood gathered there and they watched the goat men carefully place the fallen ones on top of the pyre.  
  
Robb was holding his pair's hand, sharing his sadness and mourning feelings and let him go only while Samael stepped forward to use his magical flames to ignite the fire.  
  
Then as the Khazra shaman did a farewell ritual while the bodies were burning, Robb put an arm around his pair and they watched in silence as the physical vessels of their warriors were being licked by the flames.

"I’ve... never lost anyone…" Samael whispered trying to take hold and understand that dark empty feeling spreading inside him.  
  
It was true... In his long existence so far he had never lost no one who got close to him and he felt some kind of love and cared for.

"Love does make you vulnerable... It feels like an empty hole growing and eating me from the inside... They were great warriors," he said and walking to the half-burnt away bodies and using his powers, he pushed the pyres out into the sea. He was just standing there with the Khazras and Robb as the waves took away the flaming rafts.  
  
"The spirit travels across water…" Samael nodded to himself then turned to his pair. "I can't imagine to lose you like this... I can't even fathom how that would feel. I understand a bit more why you are so overprotective."

Robb nodded to the remaining goat men and they retreated silently, leaving the pair alone on the sandy beach. Lucifer stepped in front of Samael and gently took his pale face between his hands.  
  
"Do you remember how I always say that every experience we live through teaches us something new? Mourning a loved one is now like that for you. It is painful, yes. Horrible even. It makes you feel hollow and weak and as if darkness is enveloping you. I felt it before too. Losing so many of my beloved sisters and brothers... and King's mother... and my children... except for King..." he swallowed hard, inhaling shakily. "It is never easier. But it also makes us stronger. Love is not just weakness, it is strength too. This sadness that you feel now will transform with time. And you will remember our lost warriors fondly. Once this is over, we will celebrate their lives like they deserve," he said, putting his forehead against Samael's. "They are flesh and bone. Our children..." he whispered with closed eyes then sighed, not fighting his feelings, urging his man through their bond to follow his example.  
  
"Thank you for understanding more why I feel so protective of you. I don't know either how it would feel to lose you like that. I would probably go insane without my Fire," he opened his eyes to look into the familiar now grey ones. "So... let's make sure that never happens, okay?"

"I try my best. I promise…" Samael said low, nuzzling his forehead to his pair's. "You're so very strong. I remember when you had lost the kids, you were devastated and went away… I couldn't help you, or understand fully what you were going through. Can you promise me that you include me more in your thoughts and feelings? I want to be there for you in every situation."

"Yes... losing a child is really the worst thing that could happen to anyone... And... it was more and more painful each time it happened... It felt like each time a piece of my heart and soul died too. That's why I've been so very worried about King being out there alone, searching for his pair. I... understood his motifs but... I'm still terrified of losing my last child. Or the love of my life, for that matter. Yes, these made me stronger, but I'm not sure I would be able to take much more of that pain," he confessed, already agreeing with his reply to Samael's request.  
  
"I need you to come out strong from this, but first give way to the pain and the mourning period so it cannot consume you. It's the healthy way, my love. And I promise you I will try my best too and that I will be more open with you about my thoughts and feelings. If you promise me the same," he whispered, his thumbs caressing the bearded face.

"I promise, my love," Samael nodded and moved to tenderly kiss his pair. Then just standing there cuddled up, he watched the two pyres wash more and more further away. Thinking about their fallen warriors and everything that has been said between them with Robb. It really felt like his true life has started when they were allowed to get back to the surface and he got fully free to experience all these things with the others. By then he felt more bonded to all of them…

***

   
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BoGSugyHN0v/)

Soon the mourning pair walked back to their makeshift camp and they were about to search for a place for them to rest, when all of a sudden Christos stood from the nearby spot he was.  
  
"Samael, a word..." he waved for the demon then turned to the kids on his side. "Go help on the Khazras' pain for a while. I'll be fine," he said, not caring about his brother’s order to stay with the war demons. Then his expectant small dark eyes were back on the lean creature.  
  
Robb glimpsed at both men a bit worried, not sure what this was about, but then nodded to his pair. "It's okay. I go find a place for us to sleep," he announced then let the two men alone.

As the day couldn't get any worse, Samael swallowed hard and a little hesitantly walked up to Christos.  
  
It's been millennia and they never spoke directly to each other. Especially not face-to-face... The Seraph was sure it was about him overreacting in the other one's opinion. Though, he felt it was accurate to get vengeance for their warriors and solve the situation fast.  
  
"Lord Nabu," he bowed before the mortal God respectfully and ready to face anything that might come.

"Sit with me for a little while," Christos said, taking his previous spot on a fallen column and waited for the Seraph to do the same. He didn't need his godly powers to notice how tense and guarded Samael was around him.  
  
With an inaudible sigh he looked at the creature on his right. "First of all, I'm sorry for your loss," he started. "I'm sure you wonder why I wanted to talk to you. It's a conversation long due. What you did today... it surprised me. Not the lashing out, but how quickly you could regain control. You have changed a lot, Samael. I can see that now."

The demon was visibly shocked as he sat down and listened to Christos. Even the tone the other used was so soft and caring, which he never heard from the God before.  
  
"Thank you, my lord. I have never lost anyone I cared for before. And the… pain just got me act out on instinct," he said looking at the long dreadlocks lying on Christos' chest as he still was cautious and didn't dare to look him in the eye.  
  
As he told those thoughts to Chris which he shared with Robb before, some new realizations hit him.

"I... I know you are upset with me for Jericho. I always understood and accepted that and I am and always was truly sorry. But today taught me a little bit about the pain you must have felt after so many of your…" Samael swallowed as his voice was breaking from all the emotions as he thought into it "your humans you tutored and raised and loved… And I and the other angels just... I'm so sorry, Lord Nabu," he said suddenly kneeling before the sitting God and bowed to the ground.

The God exhaled slowly and made sure not to flinch because of his side as he leaned forward to put a hand on Samael's shoulder. "Rise, Seraph. You've been trying so hard for so long. I admit, I was too hard on you for a long while. Should have talked to you sooner," he said then let the shoulder go to slowly sit back up.  
  
"I know you've been sorry ever since your pair freed you from under Elohim's servitude. You had no choice. I may be a God, but I'm not infallible and have my own flaws too. Being angry at you for so long because of the pain that was caused that day was... unjust," he murmured. "It was not your fault. It was your once Master's."  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you moved to the stronghold. And... that will in you to keep learning and bettering yourself is very good. Hold onto that and never forget it. Your pair will keep helping you. Let him."

Samael stood up and sat opposite Christos. "Thank you for the kind words, my lord. I am trying to understand more and I listen to all of you. I want to earn the trust you showed towards me."

"We've noticed. You're on the right path, Samael. Stay on it," Chris nodded. "My brothers and I have faith in you," he said seriously and paused again for a long moment. This conversation wasn't easy for him either, but he thought of his already wise little demon pair and suppressed a smile. Brent was right. There were things that had to be said out loud. "And about Jericho... I forgive you for that."

Samael gasped. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as well in his shock. Never in his unlimited life has he hoped for such words from that man sitting in front of him.

"I… thank you, Lord Nabu. I have no words... Thank you," he whispered moved to his core and bowed again.

To that Chris just nodded and even went as far as giving Samael a near-smile in the corner of his lips. But then again, he didn't want this to go to the Seraph's head.  
  
As he let Samael deal with his emotions, the now mortal God looked up above at the dark opening of what used to be a room's window. Just to see his brother's approving nod before Seth pulled back into the shadows right when the others returned with some scavenged items.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After careful consideration and a discussion, the group came to the agreement that they would stay at the once resort for a couple of days as it was secluded and far away enough, plus they all needed some rest (and mourning) after the latest fight. They would also need their energy for the last part of their journey where they would cover as much distance as they could to finally reach Athens and the safety of Sanctuary.  
  
Once everyone found their places and rested a bit, Christos found his brother at dawn on a rockier part of the beach. He would've never admitted, but he hated that he couldn't feel his energies and mood in the usual way. But he just had to look at the line of his slightly hunched back as the breeze was lightly moving the long dark hair to know what kind of mood Seth was in.  
  
With a small sigh, the now mortal God carefully climbed up to the other figure and sat down next to him, staying in silence for a while as they were watching the waves hitting the rocks in a hypnotic rhythm. This beach already reminded Christos of the Greek shores and an unexpected wave of homesickness hit him too.

"We truly became Greeks. From all the places and realms, there I feel the most home," Seth spoke quietly, not turning to look at his brother. God or human, it did not matter. After such a time span they shared, even human beings would know the other one's energies. "It won't be long now… We are around... the once Croatia. Probably almost Albania," he added and sighed deep. "Such peace of the water. And such power too. Things will get worse from now on... You know that, right?" the God of Darkness asked, turning finally to his brother.

Christos simply nodded to Seth's first sentence. He felt the same way about their... well, home. Although they lived at and loved other places too during their long life, Greece became the most special one for all three of them. Probably even to Kerim.  
  
"Yes. I know. Probably most of the others can feel it too, or at least expect it. But there's still hope," he murmured, feeling his brother's dark eyes on him. "They feel prepared enough, though. Don't you think?" he asked as he kept watching the waves, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Like when he was in many places at once when he had his godly powers.

"Yes. Yes they do," Seth nodded trying to figure out the expression on Christos' face for a while. "The future you've been telling us about is close. Maybe in some form already exists in the big cities. I was thinking about it the other day. That how the other science-fiction lovers might feel about it all happening," he scoffed, turning back to the mesmerizing waves of the ocean.  
  
Christos was the one of them who always wanted to learn new things. See new possibilities. Stories about how authors imagined different scenarios for humanity and how it would work... Well sci-fi always had to be a logically build up world.  
  
"I hope you turn back. And stay with us for long. To tell us your adventures about all the... new cults and civilizations you had found while I and Sotiris enjoy the endless summer and stillness of our Sanctuary," he chuckled, trying to hide in his speech and that little laugh the fact just how much worried he was about Christos not getting his immortality and powers back.

Not that Christos could be fooled by Seth. After all they were... for a lack of a better word in this world, brothers. To that tone, he finally looked at the Dark God.  
  
"You know that the future is fluid and much more intricate than our friends could comprehend. It can go in many ways and depends on many actions and decisions. The possibilities are indeed endless. But there are outcomes that are more likely than others. The one I've told you about is now one of those. How the Nephilim will act is going to determine a lot of things... His true potential is still not unlocked. I'm thinking... it will be a necessary step soon," he said then sighed softly, nearly rolling his eyes at his brother.  
  
"We've been through this. I'll be fine. All happens as it should, remember?" he looked at him with a serious yet 'you should know this' kind of look. Then his expression and eyes, even his tone, softened somewhat. "But that's not why I joined you. You feel... off... Lost. Something I've never felt or saw on you to this degree."

"Well…" Seth let out a sound clicking his tongue. And with that Greek gesture made Christos smile. "We can say that I am lost. And alone. Cannot connect with Sotiris, or you. Our Kerim spiraled deep into his own darkness of mind and even I cannot reach him. At least we are not far by now. But something will happen for sure before we get back home," he sighed. "And I can worry about you whatever amount I feel like to... You can roll your eyes," he added lifting up his head a bit. "About Jim… It will happen soon…"

"Yes, even as a human I can sense that something is coming. That's why everyone needs some more rest before we continue," Christos agreed about that and Jim. Then he did roll his eyes, just because.  
  
"Anyways..." he continued after a short chuckle-like snort and even went as far as to put a hand on Seth's forearm. "Even if I'm stuck like this for a short while, I'm here. And don't be stupid, you're not alone. The others are here and have your back too. Heck, for some strange reason they even look up at you as a leader," Christos joked with a half-smirk again. "You are half as bad as I imagined you'd be... Now... you can roll your eyes..."  
  
Then he looked a bit more serious again and even pulled his thick eyebrows together. "But Kerim worries me too. I couldn't reach our muse either..." Christos hummed. It was a first for both of them that they experienced something like this from their Angel of Light.

Seth looked down at the big hand on his forearm and smiled. Then snorted rolling his eyes, but just for the fun of it. He missed the teasingly picking on each other relationship they shared.  
  
"Mick is devastated too. Kerim thinks he is indeed a traitor and while others like Samael and Robb have fought for their freedom and lost their Light, he thinks he doesn’t deserve it because he just ran away and was hidden by us. But I feel like soon he is going to reach the bottom of that dark pit of thoughts he dug himself into. It seems it's his time now to face that darkness inside him. We can only wait it out how he will come back from that…"

Pulling his hand back, Christos rested his forearms on his thighs, leaning forward a bit without hurting his healing side. "Yes, I know of his struggles and I have to agree with you. It was time, though. For him to go through this. I know it's hard for all of us to whom he is dear, but we have to accept that at the moment we cannot do anything for him. It will be a difficult fight for him," he mused, watching the first rays of the sun run across the surface of the water. "We have to trust in him."

"I agree. We all constantly keep reassuring him about our support," Seth nodded and watched the sunrise paint the calm waves and horizon thinking about his Sun God guarding the Gate still. "Let's make some food for the lot. And try to enjoy these resting days," he sighed not really believing he would be able to relax...

***

With the protective shield around their hiding place and after some much needed sleep, Jim welcomed the breakfast that the Gods have made for them. Then they were just chilling as much as they could, one or two of them standing guard in turns.  
  
It was Mick and some of the war demons' turn a few hours later and the late morning found Jim in the company of Paolo, Matt and King. The Nephilim had a small smile on his face, seeing Robb and Samael enjoying the water further away. He saw some of the funeral the day before and thought it was good for the pair to enjoy themselves a bit.  
  
Turning back from the broken window when he heard the dirty laugh of his pair, Jim sat down behind his angel, stretching his long legs out on each side of him as he kissed into his neck.  
  
"Sooo... this means we can agree that you still have the hots for these two," he murmured into Paolo's ear, but looked at the other pair with a smirk over his man's shoulder, curiosity shining in his eyes. "Basically he kept the two of you balanced before Matt's transmutation at the demon shamans, huh? Sounds dirty indeed..." he grinned wider, loving how Matt's cheeks and cute big ears started to color right away as he just kept staring back.

Corey just smirked looking at his pair then at Jim and Paolo and liking how things were starting to form. He was aware of how the Nephelim's energies have evolved and Corey himself being very old and educated in such areas under all that cool big macho rock musician outside knew some things are unavoidable…  
  
"Well... I don't think it was ever a secret that I still do have the hots for them," Paolo smirked at Matt. Caressing the long arm around him he slowly licked his lips, sizing up just what was going around in Corey's mind. "I mean... look and feel them... They are such... The highest quality mating material," the golden angel added on a lowered dirty voice.

Jim outright giggled on that and pressed small kisses against his pair's cheek while eyeing the other two. To match Paolo's dirtiness, the Nephilim's other hand slid down between his angel's legs to take hold of and slowly massage his bulge.  
  
"Oh you are very right about that... To be honest, I like their energies a lot too. I'm glad we could talk out things," he said, addressing Matt with that then as Jim's eyes changed color to his mismatched ones, they drifted to watch King, trying to read his mysterious expression.  
  
Matt simply nodded and swallowed hard, watching the big hand fondling Paolo. Then he looked at his pair with a questioning look. "What do you think?" he asked on his deep voice, which was already getting a bit hoarse from all the sexual tension his senses could pick up on.

"We are creatures of instinct and passion... I know you want to show our winged pig who he still belongs to too," Corey giggled, exchanging a meaningful look with the other two. "And the curious one already has his imagination running wild…"  
  
"Oh yeah... He is very... Hmm… let's say he likes to try out and experience everything in life," Paolo nodded and leaned back against the big chest of Jim to be groped more intensely in that position. Glimpsing up at his tall naughty man he grinned. "Never a dull moment, all I can say..."

"Well... I'm trying my best to stay interesting for you," Jim half-joked then leaned down to kiss his pair deeply, his fingers between the open thighs doing a quick job at opening Paolo's pants. Jim even went as far as waving for Matt to encourage him while he kept kissing his man breathless.  
  
Frankly, the tall cherub found the situation quite entertaining and after a smile sent to his pair, he shrugged and did crawl over to the other two and it was Matt's hand that found its way under the loosened fabric to free the rapidly hardening cock. Leaning down, he didn't waste his time and licked along it a few times just to suck the tip between his lips. His desire for Paolo did seem to only grow with each passing day since they were back from Japan and he moaned from the familiar taste before sucking more on the tasty meat.

Paolo moaned pleased, his fingers getting lost in the short curly black hair of Matt moving even lower to fully lay on his back between Jim's opened long legs. He grinned up at his pair and started to undo the Nephilim’s pants too.  
  
Just as Corey crawled over to them too. An all-knowing dirty smirk on his handsome face as he kneeled at Jim's side.

"Let me help you, Goldie. Want to see too what the legends are talking about," he joked about Jim's 'legendary' cock. "If you could tame this nympho bitch then it must be something... Would you share your secrets with me, big guy?"

Jim stroked Paolo's face from that grin then focused on Corey. Blushing hard, the Nephilim giggled again. "Well, you know... you should ask Paolo what trick is that works for him the most. Same goes for Seth," he smirked smugly. "But we could test what works for you, King..." Jim said, not being able to call him Corey as that name still meant someone else to Jim.   
  
Though 'King' reminded Jim of the fact that he was about to mate with the son of Lucifer... Which was mind-blowing in itself to him. And for a moment he wondered if King knew that his 'step mom', Satan himself kept flirting with Jim too...  
  
Anyways, Jim glimpsed at Matt and lightly tapped his shoulder to sit up. "Take over the 'tamed nympho' from me, will ya?" he winked, making Matt slide off the hard cock and chuckle.  
  
"Sure thing. Come on, Goldie, time to move this to the bed," he said, pulling up the angel from the floor where they were sitting on some thick carpets and surviving pillows they've found earlier. It also left that space for the other pair as Matt attacked the shorter angel's lips with his barely concealed hunger for him, pulling clothes off their bodies in an urging manner.

"Hmm... Someone missed me much…" Paolo giggled stopping the battle of the kisses to pull his pants fully down and help Matt get rid of his as well. Then spreading his golden wings, he just dropped back on the bed, legs spread and sent a dirty smirk at the cherub.  
  
"I am a curious one too, though... Let's see the magic," King wiggled his brows knowing that joking during sex worked for Jim just like for them too. He took matters into his hands, literally, and pushed Jim to lie back on the pillows. Freeing the hard long shaft from the prophecies – he swore to himself to tell that to Paolo later – he hummed pleased and leaned down to taste its filling tip.

"Hell yeah. Can you blame me?" Matt grinned down at the very willing angel as his own half-demon, half-angel wings spread behind him too, standing there naked and slowly stroking his own cock. "You are just as gorgeous and dirty like I remembered..." he praised the bald man then moved his wings to swiftly lift then lower him on top of the smaller body. "Did you miss me?" he whispered, hoping that despite the mating with Jim and all the changes, Paolo's feelings for Matt stayed the same and he wanted him still.  
  
He didn't show or said (though Corey knew, of course), but after meeting his real father, Matt needed every morsel of love and feeling of being wanted to make him forget those horrible feelings he had lived through during those minutes. It left a deep mark on his soul and heart and if someone knew him well and looked long enough, now it constantly showed in the depth of his eyes too.  
  
Meanwhile Jim wanted to fire back some witty responses to Corey, but his laugh turned into a deep moan and his fingers got lost in the dark hair. Said "legendary cock" jumped and throbbed against the hot mouth as he opened his endless thighs wider. "I heard that despite your reputation, you like some... guidance too... So do show me how your magic works on my dick and I might show you how well I can wield my legendary sword," he grinned down at the devil between his legs.

The golden hue around Paolo got slightly brighter as their bodies touched fully with Matt. His marked arms hugged the lean body over him and he sent the loving and healing energy of the sun to the other one.  
  
"Of course I missed you… You're my dark angel we searched for all over the world," he whispered back, looking deep into the black eyes and pulling Matt close for a deep sensual kiss as his much stronger powers kept swirling around them.  
  
"Rumors travel fast in Greece still, I see," King laughed but changed his form, spreading his wings and raising his red glowing eyes at Jim with a mischievous smile. "Can't wait to feel how strong your will really is…" he only added that and sucked the long meat into his mouth. Pressing and rubbing his lips on the velvety skin as he moved up and down on its length slowly.

Matt quite literally melted into that kiss and against the warm body, letting their cocks line up and rub together. "You are so much stronger... So warm and pure... Amazing..." he murmured low in-between kisses. It was the first time he could feel Paolo like this since their return and the degree of the changes in the guardian... no, Sun Angel by now... was still a bit shocking to Matt.  
  
"Fuck..." That was all Jim could say as he watched Corey shift (it totally worked for Jim's wing fetish!) and then go down on him for real. Forcing himself to keep watching the demon, he curiously touched and caressed a curved horn then gently guided the bobbing head by it as his hips came alive too. "Greece is... a sinful place... But not as sinful as your mouth. Fuck, you're good..."

Paolo got more fast and easily in sync with Matt and his powers and needs, thanks to his changed and stronger skills. And also the way the cherub hungered him riled up the angel even more. He moved greedily against the other body. His erection sliding against Matt's rougher and almost desperate moans escaped him while they kissed and nuzzled.  
  
"Hmmmm… Hmmmm..." King hummed his agreement about Greece and his mouth. Starting to suckle on the wide tip while his tongue massaged the lower part of Jim's dick.  
  
Of course his sounds resonated all over his mouth and said hard meat of the Nephilim. But to really stay true to his reputation, King started to suck the long cock down his throat, squeezing it a bit with his throat muscles each time as he even picked up the speed.

The cherub hungered Paolo alright. It's been a long while that they could get so close and intimate so it also made him impatient. Shifting his weight a bit, he broke their kiss and spit on his long fingers. Panting onto and sucking on the other man's lips, he reached down to massage and push against the tight hole. "You turn me on so much, piggy... Not sure I can be gentle... You good with that?"  
  
That's how long Jim could keep the eye-contact with Corey. Throwing his head back, eyes pressed shut from the intense pleasure, Jim groaned loud and long. The fact that he was bucking into the throat of Lucifer's son already blew his mind. The perfect blowjob he was getting only added to that until it got too much and he soon pulled the demon off his cock by that horn. "My turn!" he grinned slightly out of breath and moved quicker than one might think of him. The next moment King was laying on his stomach, face pressed against a pillow. Jim ran his big hands down on his skin to cup and squeeze the round ass with a low growl. "You are so hot... and beautiful."

"No... No… Are you doing it already?!" Paolo groaned and bucked his hips to take inside those fingers pressed against his hole. Trembling and cursing with closed eyes from the feeling and the missed connection with Matt getting more open. "I can feel your every thought and need even more clearly and you drive me insane just as much…" he said opening his golden eyes and moving his ass to work the fingers in more.

King pushed his horned head deep into the pillow and trying to calm his breathing as Jim enjoyed the display of his muscular demon body like that. Only some low moans could be heard from him as he pushed his ass into the big hands.  
  
Their powers were already moving against one another and as they were like tasting and testing each other they touched at times, making both males souls connect for the first time.  
"Your force is so strong... and breathtaking... and full of sexual energy…" King said while turning his head to lay like that on the pillow and could look at Jim that way while trying to use the forming bond to urge him to continue.

A relieved sigh left Matt's lips from Paolo's reply and a tension he didn't know was in him released both from the words and the golden energies. The wanton way Paolo was moving against his exploring and stretching fingers making his cock throb. They still wanted each other the same if not even more. So with that Matt let his dark cherub powers go and curled his fingers to give a nice massage to the naughty angel's prostate while he gave him a rough and demanding kiss as a taste of what to expect.  
  
Jim chuckled low and dirty at King and let his powers get loose some more as he planted kisses and soft bites onto the ass cheeks. "No wonder I managed to catch such a naughty angel as a pair, huh?" he joked then sighed as their souls connected some more. "Your force feels amazing too. Fierce and vast and scorching under that calm surface of yours. Matt is a lucky man..." he added then pulled the cheeks apart to start rimming the demon with practiced ease. Jim's mission was now to wreck the Son of the Morning...

From that kiss Paolo's nails dug deep into the base of the dark cherub wings. Pulling on them he replied to Matt's roughness with his own. Growling and shivering as small bolts of joy rushed over his body from the skilled fingers.  
  
King chucked on Jim's words. But it soon turned into a throaty moan filled with the pleasure he felt spreading in his body. Jim indeed had some skilled tongue and the urge to feel more of it made the slightly panting King kneel up and push his ass closer to the bearded face.

Matt groaned loud and even hissed a bit from the roughness that he got in return. But he loved it very much. Feeling his pair's pleasure and need probably also made him take the next step with Paolo. He pulled his fingers out and made a quick job with wetting his long cock. He put the glowing angel's legs onto his marked shoulders and started pushing in, his black eyes focused on the other man's face.  
  
Jim chuckled against the tasty ass then pulled his tongue back just to spit on the hole and work his saliva in along with a finger. "I see you are very eager to learn more about my skills. I like that..." he murmured low and satisfied as he watched the demon's body take more of first one then two of his fingers.

"Oh thanks for the sun you finally got the message!" Paolo groaned and huffed, swaying his hips around to help the invading cock get deeper the fastest and easiest way possible. "You promised a rough ride... Now deliver it, honey…" he gritted his teeth with a dirty shine in his golden eyes and slapped Matt's small marked ass hard.  
  
"And I like males with long fingers…" King laughed shortly. Then moaned. Then grunted as the two fingers got just in the perfect depth for him.

The dark cherub's laugh from that slap turned into a grunt. "If you know all my thoughts then you also know I did it to make you want it even more..." he grinned enjoying the circling around his cock a moment longer. Then he bent Paolo in half and kissed him rough and demanding in time with his hips fucking into him the same way. Hard and fast. Just like they both needed.  
  
Glimpsing at the pair already going at it, Jim felt his cock throb from both the sight and what he felt from his pair. But he refocused on King and chuckled again just when he worked some more spit into his ass and found that magical spot. "That's good to know... Now give me some nice demonic growls and roars while I play with this here..."

Although Paolo just loved the bond and mating times with Jim, he did miss the hotheaded young cherub and his possessive ways… The throaty long moans died in the wild kiss as he was moving with Matt and closed his glowing golden wings around the marked back.  
  
Meanwhile, just like obeying to Jim's order, King threw his horned head back, his fangs showing as he couldn't hold back the shaking of his body. His leather wings fluttered as his demon groans got louder from what he felt from both Paolo and Matt. Tensing up at times as his earthly body gave in to the rough milking of the long skilled finders.

Feeling just how much Paolo missed this too, Matt smiled down at him sweetly for a few moments then kissed him deep and less forceful just when he felt the soft feathers brush against his skin. He used his own wings to help himself balance better and held Paolo's hands down with his own, lacing their fingers together. This way he could fuck their kinky angel as deep as possible, making him moan into their kiss.  
  
For a good minute Jim was just watching his fingers working that amazingly hot hole then he added a third one, wanting to hear more of those exciting sounds that made his cock painfully hard. The Nephilim knew he was on the right path and reached around King with his other hand to collect some of the pre-cum he could milk out of the other man with his massage.  
  
"Hmmm... You taste damn good, I had to admit," he growled as he licked his own fingers clean. Then it was time to replace them in the mouthwatering ass with his dick. Rubbing its wet head against the inviting opening, Jim caressed one of the gorgeous leather-wings. "You are satisfying my wing kink too, by the way. Nice..." he said then started steadily pushing into the offered ass, moaning low and long from the hot tightness.

From the bit more tender emotions he got from Matt, Paolo let a bigger wave of his powers wash over the cherub and bring them closer even more on a spiritual level too. In opposite of that force, his body joined in even more into the wild chase of their lust. Nails started to dig deep into the back of the other hand holding him down. His back arched off from the bed to be able to move more in sync with Matt. All with a wide variety of growls, whimpers and moans.  
  
"Oh fucking finally…" King growled and turned his head to hide his face into the pillow. Even so his loud pleased moans could be heard clearly… His wings stretched out as he pushed back against Jim and moved and tightened his muscles against the long invading cock.

From that golden warmth more dark cherub power got released and mingled and played with Paolo's as if their energies were chasing each other. A lot like the way the tangled bodies were after their shared pleasure. Matt kept up his crazy hammering from that perfect angle. The marks on his skin seemed to be alive as he moved relentlessly. His groans and panting got louder and he kept watching the equally sweaty angel under him.  
  
"You're so fucking hot and beautiful..." he blurted out. "Come on, Goldie... I wanna see you cum for me again… It’s been too long since the last time..."  
  
Jim just chuckled from King's comment then groaned once he bottomed out and stilled in favor of running his fingers on the gorgeous wings, his own ones behind him fluttering with delight. The first thrust of his long cock made him groan and close his eyes, loving the heady feeling of their energies burning their bodies in the best of ways. Then he fucked into the demon again. And again. Going a bit faster and harder with each precise stab.

The pinned down angel was swimming in all the mingling powers with Matt and also the other two not so far from them and who were connected to him too. It was a powerful feeling and threatened to charge him up to the brim with all the... well... kinky and needy mating energies pulsing wildly in the old hotel room.  
  
Not really able to control any of it anymore, he cried out and groaned with gritted teeth as his body tensed and muscles cramped and all that force left him like a blast of all the mixed up energies and he came hard, pulling Matt with him and pushing the other two closer to join in...  
  
Trembling hard from the energies returned and merged from Paolo and Matt, King got up from his elbows to be on his hands and knees, pushing back faster and harder against Jim. Feeling the need harder to join the other two in their bliss and mix up his powers with Jim's to form some new levels in them all with this special mating.

Matt was cursing loud from the intensity of how Paolo was falling apart right under him, tipping him over too. And he dived into that blinding pleasure head first, his powers adding more to the growing mixture in the room as he pumped the other angel full with his seed. Basking in his pleasure and love and what he felt from the other two too while kissing the bald man breathless.  
  
Jim groaned too from that blast of energy and he smiled from how good his pair felt in that moment. Then he let his powers join in on the whirlwind and fucked King faster, feeling the same urge. The Nephilim curled and pressed his long body against the demon's, grabbing the base of his wings to pull him harder onto his leaking cock. His teeth and mouth also went to suck and chew up a nice hickey on the thick neck to push King right to the edge. "Whenever you're ready, gorgeous..." he purred against the wet skin then bit harder, growling as he finally tasted some dark demon blood.

Paolo was slowly caressing Matt all over with his finally freed hands. He was smiling from all the swirling energies around them and inside them. But especially what he felt from Jim when he bit into the high ranked ancient demon…  
  
King moved his wings back as if to hold Jim close to his body. From the bite he cried out a loud "YESS" and circled his hips to feel that final rub of the wide hard cock head against his pleasure spot and he cried out long. Sounding like a true beast of hell as it turned into a powerful growling howl while he was coming hard. His fiery powers showed as red flames around him, covering them both as he pulled Jim with him in the height of the merging of powers and energies.

For a few moments it looked as if those flames would overpower and consume Jim's energies, but that's not what happened. The second he gulped down the first mouthful of the strong demon blood, he felt it burn its way down his throat. It was like liquid fire wanting to consume him. That didn't happen in that sense either. Instead it went right into the big man's head, triggering both an intense orgasm and some immediate changes in the cumming Nephilim to unlock more of his power.  
  
So instead of being overwhelmed by King's fire (inside and out), it made his own energies shimmer and change and adapt. To grow stronger.  
  
It left a completely spent Jim dropping onto the many pillows with a blissed out expression. His panting and bloody mouth curled into a grin then he started giggling high as a kite, more or less focusing quite amazed on the changes inside.  
  
He also didn't know how he got tangled up in King's embrace, purring and giggling and babbling nonsense to the high demon, the other three watching him satisfied and amused by the already showing results.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It all just happened out of nowhere. Then they were in the middle of a fight with the angels and the possessed ones, trying to stand their ground against their massive wave.  
  
Clearly, they were staying low, waiting for them to get close to the narrow path in the mountains that would lead them close to Sanctuary. And they struck them out of nowhere, no matter how careful the little group tried to be.  
  
It was a few days after the time they had spent on that secluded beach. At least most of them had regained their powers and rested enough to fight back the attackers. But it was still a difficult fight.  
  
"I'll draw some of them further away..." Kerim shouted to Seth who was guarding his brother along with two of the war demons and Brent. With that the Angel of Light spread his white wings and took off the ground to attract the attention of a few angels and possessed minions. The plan seemed to work, because they started to chase and attack him. The possessed ones soon realized that they had no chance to touch the angel in the air so they turned toward other opponents.

Seth looked at his brother. Neither of them liked Kerim's idea... Especially because from seeing the big bright wings the renegade angels turned furious.  
  
"This doesn't look good..." Mick grumbled to Samael, who stood beside him and tried to keep the actually quite impressively big horde at bay.  
  
Their enemies have been planning this for a while and gathered their forces to surprise them at the narrow pathway.  
  
"My lords... can I summon more of my warriors?" Samael yelled across the others to the Gods. "Please....?"  
  
"Good idea. We need help…" Brent stated glimpsing at Paolo then Seth.

"Yes. Bring them over," Christos nodded to Samael as he dipped his sword into a possessed creature before one of their war demons could slice it in two. He might be a human at the moment, but he was no helpless one at that. Nodding to Brent it meant that they should bring more of their "kids" over too.  
  
With his mask in place, Jim didn't hold back at all. He was pissed a bit and at the same time riled up from the excitement of the battle. As much as he had hated fighting in the past, now that he had grown stronger and was more in control of his powers, he had kinda found enjoyment in it too to some degree. Not an overwhelming one because that would mean blood lust. But he did like the feeling of being able to decimate the number of their foes and protecting those whom he loved and cared for.  
  
The Khazra shaman and another goat man along with Robb were fighting behind the group, protecting their rear. Lucifer used his Hell Fire while he tried to keep tabs on everyone from their group. He agreed with his husband seeing more of the possessed fuckers swarm in from where their group just had come from. Their escape routes were cut off.

Samael nodded and signaled to the Khazra shaman and soon the little group almost doubled with the newly arrived goat-men and war demons.  
  
"Maybe we can stand a chance now…" Seth grumbled, his sword never stopping.  
  
Some higher angels were among their enemies. They used their magic to block the trapped group's.  
  
In the heights of the battle Christos kept glimpsing at where Kerim went. He was worried about the angel and the way he had left.  
  
And his worry was not for nothing... The Angel of Light was determined with a suicide mission. The group of angels going after him was raging with anger for the traitor.

The fight got more intense with the arrival of the additional Khazra and war demons. The colorful flashes of the enemy pushing against Jim's shield and the loud clinking of blades were getting louder.  
  
Matt was in the air, chasing down the angels with his pair's help to stop the blocking spells. His majestic black cherub energies flowing freely around him as he moved faster than a human's eyes could follow. His katana getting drenched by angel blood quickly.  
  
Seeing all that from the corner of his eye, Kerim zigzagged in the air with his white blade in hand, dodging and repelling attacks, but he knew that too many were after him already. It was his plan though. To keep Christos and the others safe.  
  
Without seeing it coming, another angel dived down from above and his blade cut into his shoulder, sending Kerim spiraling down towards the ground. In the last moment he managed to avoid the painful landing and only rolled a few times on the ground before he was back on his feet, quickly being surrounded by his angry chasers who kept spitting insults and belittling things at him. Then the first one attacked and Vega found himself fighting like never before.

There were seven strong angel warriors against the Angel of Light. It didn't take long to totally circle Vega around, even if he used his powers to fight too.

"You should pay... We all paid the price to be here. We mourned you... I personally with many others. And to find out that you've just ran away…" the one wearing a leather armor growled at him. Headfirst, fueled by his blind anger that gave them more power, he struck Vega, cutting into the glowing angel's right upper arm witch which he was holding his sword. The others were quick to jump and tackle him down to the ground by his bright wings.

Kerim stayed eerily silent during all the accusations and only grunted when blood started to gush out of his cut arm, messing up his dark body armor even more. His white sword landed on the ground and its brilliant light dimmed immediately once it wasn't connected to Kerim.  
  
As he was tackled, he tried to reach for it, but in vain. All the angels were taking their turns in kicking and cutting him here and there. But were careful not to kill him. Yet...  
  
He suffered in relative silence and only grunted or panted from the pain. He was familiar with that and he welcomed it. He deserved this after all. And as that thought ran through his mind, his protests ebbed down just when his wings were grabbed and held in place.  
  
The kicks stopped and Kerim saw through his messy long hair how four of the angels took a step back with disgust and sadistic delight on their faces while two were holding him down with their feet on his arms and their firm grips on his wings.  
  
The one who spoke to Vega was named Kushiel and now he was pinning him to the ground with a leg on his back. It was just fitting that one of the punishing angels would give him the fate he deserved.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this... 'brother'..." the angel spit as the others watched with satisfaction.   
  
Closing his eyes, Kerim stopped fighting and took a deep breath, the world around him quieting down. He could hear only his own blood rushing through his veins and the crazy beating of his heart. Then a loud crack and another, followed by more pain, which made him bite his lip bloody in an effort to keep his yells in while they broke his wings.  
  
_I deserve this. I deserve this..._ He kept repeating to himself, accepting it, ready to give up his Light to balance things out. His wings would eventually heal, right?  
  
But what he didn't expect was Kushiel's firm grip at the base of his left wing. "Keep him down. This is going to hurt a lot!" he barked at the others as his hands started to burn and he began pulling on Vega's wing to rip it out...  
  
It was the kind of pain no one could ever prepare him for as muscles started to tear and more blood ran down on his back, his broken wings fluttering in vain.  
  
And now Vega was howling like never before, trying to fight them off but he couldn't move an inch...

Mick already was on the move from the feelings that Vega no longer could hide from their bond.  
  
Seth started to run after the demon flying to the direction they started to hear the painful howls from.  
Christos gritted his teeth and hurried after his brother too.  
  
When the mortal God got to the scene, the demon was already throwing his electric bolts around in his rage. With Seth they fought off the angels from the broken Vega and the dark God tried to keep them off.  
  
"Take him away," Seth shouted at Chris when he spotted him arrive. He wanted them both to be far away...

Vega was at the verge of fainting from the pain when he felt Mick then Seth close. But what was worse was that as he forced his bloodshot eyes open, he also saw Chris going on one knee next to him to help him up.  
  
_Nononono!_ This was exactly the opposite of his plan. "You can't be here... Not safe. Leave me..." he managed to say to the mortal God.  
  
"It isn't safe, indeed..." they heard Kushiel's voice as he landed back on the ground with his sword in hand. "You both will get what you deserve..." he said then flew towards Christos with his sword, ready to cut him down.

The buff man stood up and dodged the strike with his own sword. Kushiel not knowing about him being mortal and still healing was an advantage for him.  
  
The angel was careful with his attack, and being an excellent and skilled fighter the once God stood his ground. But his much weaker body soon showed the signs to the angry renegade about his new limits.

Trying to get on all fours took Kerim a little time as he inched closer to his own sword while trying to keep an eye on the fighting men. His worrying for Christos got stronger by the minute and he looked around desperately.  
  
Everyone was busy fighting the angels and the possessed ones, but they needed help. He saw how Brent tried to catch up with them to get to Christos, but he and the war demons next to him were held up.  
  
"Mick..." Vega whispered, but he knew his pair would hear his voice through their bond.  
  
Meanwhile Christos' opponent noticed a weak spot on the God's side and kept trying to go for it.  
  
The sheer will of wanting to help his Master made Vega reach his own sword and somehow got on his unstable legs and it was the bloody angel's white sword that dodged the attack meant to cut Christos.

"Vega... Stay back…" Chris said at once, getting before Vega as now Kushiel jumped at the unsteady angel again.  
  
Seth got closer after his magic sword finished a few of the enemy angels. Mick was busy too as he wanted to get this over with and help his pair...  
  
"You still want to save him… He is weak... Turned into a mortal maybe? How fun. And we wanted to turn you into a human," Kushiel laughed like a maniac and using the moment of hesitation, he pushed Christos away and knocked out Vega with a punch of his sword handle. Right then as Chris cut into his arm, Kushiel turned and stabbed the God at his weak side, deeply running his blade in and even turning it, laughing like a lunatic in his victory of revenge.   
  
That's when Mick flew by and landed with a deep impact, releasing his powers in a bright wave of electricity rushing as lighting toward Kushiel and frying him on the spot.

  
[Full-sized pic](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dd78o43-38f3e00d-adf8-40e9-a938-7ba472c6a96f.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IwMjc2Yjc2LTQxODItNDU1YS1hYmVlLWYwNmY1NzYwZTg4Y1wvZGQ3OG80My0zOGYzZTAwZC1hZGY4LTQwZTktYTkzOC03YmE0NzJjNmE5NmYuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.CZogH38CrXZG0ocHWqDrbJ_13PcO28Yxx_SthGkFZUg)

"No... You can't do this!" Seth yelled running there as Christos dropped to his knees holding the sword fully buried in his bleeding side. Blood bubbled up from his mouth and he fell like a sack, fainting.

The fallen God's head barely hit the ground and Brent got there seconds after Seth. His pale face was sprayed with blood and dirt and he was already crying as he gently lifted Christos' head to rest it on his thigh. He wiped off some of the blood from his love's mouth and looked at Seth desperately, big teardrops sliding down on his face.  
  
"Do something! He can't die! Please!" he yelled at the God hoarsely and panicked more than ever before because he could feel it. Christos' life fading fast.  
  
Mick watched the scene for a moment slightly panting then with a grim expression turned to walk to his knocked out love. He looked awful and it pained Mick to look at the dim and bloody wings. The angles were all wrong from both being broken. Instead he picked up his unconscious love as gently as he could.

"I...." Seth started in a state of total panic. Chris can't die… He must try something. "I need Samael and Lucifer…" he told Brent and using his power he summoned the pair.  
  
They appeared looking around in shock, all bloody. "No…" Samael gasped seeing Brent with the barley alive God and Mick with the broken Vega.  
  
"How can we help?" Lucifer asked at once, quickly sizing up the situation.  
  
"I need your creation powers and Samael's skill to pull the spirit from the body. I try to call some creature of the darkness. We try Brent…" Seth said swallowing.  
  
"Yes... yes, I know what you want to do…" Samael nodded going to kneel beside Brent.  
  
Seth nodded too and not waiting any more time, let his call out for the creatures of the darkness.

"Please, Robb, try to heal him a little till some... Ohh…" Seth started and thought it would take some time. But from the bushes a light colored young wolf walked out like being in a trance to stand before Seth.

"Alright… Do it, my love," Robb said to Samael and sent a look of ‘everything’s gonna be alright’ to Brent.  
  
Samael nodded and let his powers of taking life force and spirits reach out to the dying God. Meanwhile Lucifer let his creative force cover the wolf. It only took a few seconds. And the most noticeable thing in all of it was how Christos sighed out long and his body lost all the tension of holding onto life.

The small curly man kept caressing his pair's bearded face and long dreads automatically to feel like he was doing something.  
  
While the husbands were literally working their magic, the others have noticed too that something bad was up so they changed tactics. Jim flew a bit closer and along with his pair formed a stronger than ever shield around the small gathering to let them do whatever they were doing.   
  
And Matt and King were still in the air with quite a few war demons, all of them fighting and butchering the angels with delight. They were going for the ones that blocked their magic. With a nice trick, Matt used his chance to dive down on the last one which was distracted by his pair and soon he cut off his head from behind with a swift move of his katana. As the lifeless body started falling, his eyes met with the red ones of his horned beast and he flew in to steal a short but promising kiss before they both were back in the bloody battle.  
  
Brent on the other hand saw only his pair and how little he felt him through their bond by then. He kept crying silently, calling for Christos through their bond to stay with him. Then he nearly got a heart attack and a dry sob tore itself out of him as he literally felt the life leave his beloved man. It was a horrifying moment, threatening to break him for good.

"Brent, listen to me. The full moon is just three days away. We put his spirit into the wolf till that. If his body and spirit is close, during the new moon he will get back to how he was," Seth said as the husbands finished with their spells and the wolf ran to the crying demon and nuzzled Brent, licking off his tears.  
  
"I need to help the others too and then we finally get back home…" Seth stood and frowned. He hoped they were close enough. Not having much more to lose, he tried his bond with Sotiris and called for their Amazon warriors.  
  
The female warriors distracted the remaining enemy, giving a chance for the others to finish off the ones blocking their magic.

Brent smiled a bit from the licking against his face and let his hands dig into the thick white wolf fur. True to Seth's words, he now could feel his love's presence in the animal. Stronger than in his mortal body and it made a huge relieved sigh finally leave him.  
  
"The kiddos will carry your body, my love. You stay close to me, understood? I won't risk losing you!" he said on the firmest tone he's ever used while talking to Christos. But it was understandable given the circumstances.  
  
Still it made Samael chuckle under his breath, which earned a light poke into his ribs from his husband while the kids gently lifted the lifeless human vessel off the ground. Then Lucifer's eyes lifted to the sky and watched with fatherly pride as his son and his mate killed off the last of the ones in question.  
  
The second that happened, Seth concentrated on Sotiris again. "Now, my love..." he whispered and in the next second a portal opened up under Jim's protective shield. "Quickly!" the God commanded.  
  
Brent and Christos along with the kiddos carrying his body were the first to go through then Mick with the still unconscious Angel of Light. Then one by one everyone retreated and passed through – even the Khazra demons as this was an extreme situation.  
  
Seth and Jim were the last to step through as the Nephilim wanted to hold up the shield until the last moment. Then they were in the sunny Sanctuary and Seth's first thing to do was to walk over to the slightly surprised Sotiris to hug and kiss him.

Sotiris kissed his pair back but his surprised eyes stayed wide open. Being blocked away from them all was very stressful and the Sun God worried a lot. By the looks of it with reason...  
  
"Let's get Vega to the Sacred Cave. You come too Mick," Sotiris said then looked at the group one by one. "You all are alive. And welcome Samael, and mighty Khazra warriors," he smiled. "I see Christos is not against it…" he looked at the still body and the wolf by Brent's side and sighed. "I hope to never experience these shenanigans of you again," he told the wolf.

To that the wolf just huffed and rolled his brown eyes like Christos would. Brent smiled tiredly from that and dug his hand into the soft fur again, needing to feel physically too that his pair was on his side. A lot of shocking things happened during their time away and he just wanted to wash up and curl up with his pair and perhaps a couple of the kids for good measure.  
  
"While we deal with our angel, Jim, Paolo, could you show the way to our guests to the summer houses? The one next to yours is already prepared for them in case they would want to stay in a separate one from King and Matt. The Khazra are welcomed to roam the fields and mountains too, if they want," Sotiris said once Seth was able to let his man go and walked over to Mick to check on still bleeding Vega with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Of course. This way, guys!" Jim smiled at the "unholy pair" and the other two.

"We take care of Vega. You all can go and rest. We will meet up tomorrow," Seth said.  
  
The wolf huffed and went over to Vega, sniffing at the unconscious angel with a soft whine, looking up at the two gods like saying to take care of their angel well. Then got back to Brent's side, nuzzling him.

"Come, my love, let's go home. We both need our rest," Brent caressed the big head of the wolf and they followed the group already on their way to the summer houses.  
  
Mick's thick brows were furrowed deeply as he glimpsed down at the sickly pale face of his angel. The blood oozing from his temple where the sword hit landed and also dripping from his arm, shoulder and wing made him worry some more. Then he hurried to the Sacred Cave behind the godly pair in hopes that they could fix the broken angel as much as possible.

***

Back in the cave Sotiris already prepared the small pond that contained water filled with magical powers by mixing it with his own healing sun powers.  
  
As Mick got closer, the Sun God lifted the broken angel with his powers from the demon's arms. Making the bloody figure levitate before them. Seth helped his pair to make the torn and dirty clothes drop from Kerim's body and they slowly lowered him into the pond.  
  
"The water will close the wounds and align the bones back to their places. Due to his breed and powers, it will still take a while to heal him up fully," Seth said quietly to Mick as he eyed the horrible damage done to their beautiful boy...

Mick only swallowed hard and nodded, watching Kerim's body submerge into the magical waters, only his face staying above it. It pained all of them to see him like this and that pain reflected in Sotiris' eyes too as he looked over all the injuries that would have to be healed.  
  
The glowing of the broken wings was nowhere to be found. They were a dull white, although the "water" at least gently washed off the blood and dirt from the feathers and also the naked body which was littered with cuts and lacerations, the ugly gash on Kerim's temple slowly closing too meanwhile. What worried the Sun God the most was the injury the half-torn out wing and the surrounding muscles suffered. That would take the longest time to heal.  
  
"What on earth happened to him?" he whispered putting a consoling hand on the small of Seth's back.  
  
"He tried to lure as many angels after him as possible to keep them away from Christos. We couldn't get there sooner... At least seven of them attacked him and pinned him down. Broke his wings and also went as far as attempting to rip them out to turn him into a human... Then... our brother got there to fight their leader off... Kerim jumped in when he saw Chris' mortal body tire. That's when he was knocked out by the handle of that angel's sword..." Seth summed it up on a grave voice, his dark worried eyes glued to the unconscious form.

"I see... Then that angel stabbed Christos I suppose... Not good," Sotiris hummed. "It takes a while because we don't have our full power without him," the God turned to say that to Mick.  
"I understand. But… he will heal, right? And Sir Christos will be back...?" Mick blurted out two of the many questions circling in his mind. He looked at the Gods from Seth to Sotiris and back.  
  
"We can heal his body, yes. Even the half-torn out wing with time. But his spirit also needs healing and time," Seth answered.  
  
"Christos always got back to his original form. We have no reason to believe that this time would be different than the many before…" Sotiris replied too but both God seemed worried about the possibility that maybe this time things would end up differently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

  
[Full-sized pic](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dd7ryom-ab804add-fae4-4b16-8b85-085393f6b6a0.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IwMjc2Yjc2LTQxODItNDU1YS1hYmVlLWYwNmY1NzYwZTg4Y1wvZGQ3cnlvbS1hYjgwNGFkZC1mYWU0LTRiMTYtOGI4NS0wODUzOTNmNmI2YTAuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.Y0anQ89wcJRS6MekDEn1Ff1QEIC6q1q_3ZWLQUeV6dY)

The first day back in the safety of the magical sanctuary for everyone was spent with resting and regaining their energies with their pairs and close ones. 

Samael was all hyped up even then. He was granted entrance inside and the place that still held the beauty and calm of the world before the crash of it all.  
  
On the second day he convinced Robb to go out and show him around. As Robb stayed many times there Samael just loved the idea of a tour led by his devil prince.

They were already through the library (which produced quite a few squeals from Samael to Robb's amusement), the main hall and a few inside gardens, as well as the summer houses and the abandoned town that got included under the Gods' protective magic. Funnily enough, most of their Khazras found shelter in those buildings for themselves as the forest was close where they could hunt game for food. Of course, some of the curious war demons were roaming the streets there now too, even accompanying the goat men on the hunts at times.  
  
Robb briefly wondered if they were also kinda "monitoring" what the Khazras were doing, but that thought disappeared as fast as it popped up in his head. The Khazras felt calm and content, their shaman healing the smaller injuries they have suffered during the battle.  
  
Wherever they walked, they bowed to them and some even accepted the hugs of his hyper husband and communicated with him on their grunt-like strange language.  
  
Robb let Samael have his fun, but kept his eye on him, hoping that it wouldn't be too fast and too much for his other half. After all, getting Samael overwhelmed by all these new impulses would be... unfortunate to all of them...  
  
"I'm glad that now I had the opportunity to show you a slice of how the world looked like before its fall..." Robb said once Samael finally paused in his non-stop babbling and for a change wasn't dragging him somewhere by his hand. They were walking on a flowery hill top above the abandoned town. It was a good vista point to admire the still intact beauty of the Gods' land. They were heading towards an old stone watchtower overlooking a cliff.

"It's surely much better than in the films. The warm sun and the scents and all... I'm still surprised they let me in. And kinda glad they did not when I was not in the mindset to try to look at things on this world with a more open and accepting attitude," Samael giggled as they reached the old tower. "This feels ancient. Many things here are still from that old Hellas age, right? Their knowledge stayed with the western world thousands of years later too. Hmm... no wonder the feared dimension of torture and punishment ended up with the name of 'HELL'," he laughed as they walked up the stairs.

"I was a bit surprised too to be honest, but after that conversation between you and Lord Christos, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Robb said as he was climbing behind his pair. "You and the Khazras did well during our trip and fights. They appreciate the help and the way you try to evolve. You make me so proud of you," he added, stroking down on Samael's arm to hold his hand in his as they stood on the flat stone top of the tower, drinking in the breathtaking view.  
  
"And yes, the whole of Sanctuary is ancient. Just like the Gods," Robb hummed in agreement and chuckled a bit on the Hell comment. "That's Vega's home," he pointed out the building in the distance, nestled between some trees and creeks. "It is modern from inside," he added meaning that it looked run down from the outside. "And that bath is the mated Gods' retreat and above that the entrance to the Sacred Cave. Both places are off limits to us guests. But what I love the most here is the endless sea," he turned back towards the deep blue body of water with the blindingly white beach littered with huge rocks. "What do you like here the most?"

"I think... probably the ocean too. It has just so many shades of blue and green. And all the limestone rocks. Sparkling white in the sunshine," Samael smiled at Robb as he looked around and left his eyes on Vega's house for a while. "You think our little brother will be okay again?" he asked on a lowered voice.  
  
Also he hoped it was okay for him to use such relations... Vega was a younger angel brother of his husband. And the Seraph tried to get used to the idea of... family and relations and friends... He had spent too much time isolated physically and mentally in his mind as well. Retreating to only care for Lucifer, his kids and maybe the Khazra and some high demons… But he really decided he should use the fact of being alive to actually 'live' and learn and try to enjoy. Even if it meant learning a lot and processing a lot.

Robb returned that smile then it soon faded away as his eyes went back to Vega's home too. "I really hope so. He is a beautiful soul. It would be a shame to lose him. Though... his recovery will take some time. Such... injuries to an angel wing cuts deeper than the flesh," he said low, lightly caressing his pair's back.  
  
"But our little brother is luckily not alone. He has Mick and the Gods. Soon Lord Christos will be back to his usual self too. Hopefully," he murmured. "Though... I wanted to ask you..." he turned to face Samael. "I mean, I know and can feel that you are enjoying this whole new world you gained permission to enter. But my love, please promise me to tell me if it's getting too much, okay? At any time," he asked softly, knowing that it was a sore point to his pair, but Samael had a better understanding about Lucifer's worries ever since the Khazra funeral.

"Yeah... You're right, love. And I'm okay. I'm doing this... constant self-analyzing thing Thoth always... taught," he said with a fake straight face then giggled. "I'm sorry... I just love how the Latin root of his name is still used in modern day English and it still means his very being. I do hope so that he will be back again…" he sighed turning serious again.  
  
In the millennia of his solitude in the stronghold Samael has been reading a lot and secretly developed an honest admiration to the many materializations of the ancient trinity.  
  
"Thoughts create reality... And all the powers are inside every living being who knows themselves. So… I try to watch how I feel. What I feel and keep trying to understand it and find the reasons for those feelings. I like the idea to have you all... I mean you and them all around me to spend time with. I think I may be the late to mature type," he shrugged.

"I see you haven't been idle back home either and did some reading next to spending time with our Khazras and the higher demons..." Robb chuckled, raising a brow then he reached up to caress his man's bearded face. "But yes, I love that too. And I also love you as a late bloomer, my devil," he smiled. "I'm into the silver fox look too," he winked, fondly stroking the white hairs in said beard.  
  
"I am happy though that you like making new friends and getting to know them. They will love you once they know the real you, my love," he encouraged his pair, gazing into his eyes long.

"Yeah I’ve noticed this look is what you're most fond of," Samael wiggled his brows and pecked his husband's lips. "I'm trying. Had a looooot of time to read and study. Khazras and demon lords get boring too after a while... Hmm… well, for a few exceptions," he bit his lip and suppressed a giggle. "But what I really, really love the most in this place and being out is that I can learn about this world with you. You always told stories of your travels. Now I am here and with you, not waiting back home. And I don't want to be alone again..." he added then suddenly pulled Lucifer into his arms and nuzzled his beard into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah... for a few exceptions..." Robb murmured as he put his arms tightly around his pair, reaching up to caress the slicked back hair. "I love being on your side too while you see the world for yourself. And I'm very happy that you finally have the chance to discover Sanctuary too. Very few gets that privilege, you know," he murmured and turned his head to kiss Samael's head. "You won't be alone again, my love. You have new friends who will care about you and I'll be on your side too. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Samael whispered back, enjoying that moment between them with closed eyes just a little bit longer. "Can we see how Vega is doing? What do you think?"

Robb pulled back enough to look into the beloved (now grey) eyes and nodded while spreading his demon wings behind. "Yes. I think it'd be okay to check on him," he said then kissed his pair before he lifted into the air. "Race you there!" he yelled back to lift their mood a bit and took flight towards the building where their brother was moved by the Gods after the cave.

"Cheeky bastard," Samael laughed and spread his wings too, taking off after his husband.  


***

In the house Mick with his guardian senses already knew that the pair was coming, even before they landed on the terrace.

"Hi there, Samael, Robb," he nodded to them walking out as a greeting. "Kerim is still unconscious. I guess you came to ask about him."

"Yes, and to check on you too, my friend," Robb said, greeting Mick with a pat on his shoulder. "How are his injuries? And you holding up?" he asked with a slightly worried frown despite the small smile he had on his bearded face.  
  
It was easy to see that this whole ordeal was taking its toll on the big guardian too. He was paler than usual, the dark circles under his constantly glowing white eyes clearly visible. "Did you eat recently? I could whip up something," he offered.

"I'm okay. I guess. He is still blue and purple all over… The gods said his torn wing will take the longest to heal. And his spirit, but that is no surprise…" Mick said with a little shrug and ignored the question about him eating.  
  
"I know it must be very hard on you too. When he wakes up and we see how he is, it will be better. I hope you'll be able to rest then too," Samael said knowing well the suggestion of eating and resting means nothing to a man worried for his pair. He was like that many times when Lucifer came back to him days later than he said he would...

Dropping the food topic all together, Robb nodded and once they were invited in, he followed the big man inside the indeed modern-looking home with its light colors.  
  
"Yes. It will be difficult for the wing to heal, but even more for his spirit. The... Fall had a kinda... similar effect on our spirits too. I mean, it messed us up for a while, not to mention the transmutations we went through. Luckily, Kerim only got a fragment of that pain. I would have hated to see our little brother going through that too," he quieted down at the end and glimpsed at his suddenly very quiet pair.  
  
It was just a feeling of sensing his focus shift to something from Mick. And it was a big black long-haired cat sitting high on a book case near the door left ajar to probably the bedroom from where Vega's presence could be felt. Clearly, the majestic beast was guarding that door and who rested behind it in his unconscious state.

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/-ca-2Xw608/)

Samael was mesmerized by the clearly not ordinary cat. He walked closer to the creature, slowly sizing it up.

"Aren't we gorgeous? Ain't ya, big boy? A very much feline spirit... An ancient wise one. Merged with the powers of the dark void. A demigod created by the ancients. Marvelous…" Samael whispered and bowed before Smaug, who returned the gesture.  
  
"Sorry... This being is so amazing. Vega is in good hands… and paws with you, Mick and him," he turned grinning excited to the other two. "I mean," he cleared his throat, feeling he might not be appropriate to the situation "yes... The spirit breaks when such transmutations are forced onto one's. We had that too... And if we can help with anything to make it easier to Vega, we are always happy to help."

Robb couldn't suppress a smirk from the reaction Samael had to the guardian. "He's Smaug. Gifted to our brother by Lord Seth as a companion and guardian," he told his husband and bowed to the cat spirit too.  
  
"Thank you. I... we appreciate the help. Have no idea how Kerim will be once he wakes up but I'll keep your offer in mind. Maybe you two can get to him better than I," Mick murmured, looking from Samael to Robb.  
  
The latter simply nodded and reached out a hand for his pair. "Come, my love. Let Mick rest with our brother. His closeness will surely help on Vega," he smiled a bit then looked at Mick. "Be patient with him once he awakes. He might try to push you away."

"Yes. Yes we wish all the best for you two. And don't hesitate to call for us…" Samael said too and they said their goodbyes.  
  
Leaving Mick to his thoughts about being useless to Kerim's issues before too. So how could he be useful to put the messed up angel back together now?

With a deep sigh, he walked back to the room and laid down next to the unconscious being, gently caressing the long toned arm and Kerim's side. He soon pulled his angel into his arms, closing his eyes and just inhaling that amazing sweet scent of his man as he slowly gave into exhaustion.

***

_"An utter disgrace... You deserve to be punished and stripped from your wings!"_  
  
Pain.   
  
And not the kind Vega liked. It pierced through him sharply as his tormentors were back to ripping his wings out again and again. On a loop. Stripping him from his very essence and pushing him into the dark endless abyss... Making him reach out for the familiar forms of the Gods, but their silhouettes wouldn't move or look at him as they fell away and disappeared in the dark void. Leaving Vega falling and alone with the stabbing pain in his back... His wings were no more, they wouldn't carry him up towards the light...  
  
No matter how hard he tried to reach out for something to hold onto, he knew that he was going to die once the Fall was over. And deeper and deeper he went into the darkness which was nothing like the familiar one of Seth. This was indifferent and cold, freezing his body and soul...  
  
Then he heard a familiar voice just when some blue electricity flashed up in the blackness for a few moments. That voice... Mick!  
  
The second that name registered in his mind, Vega's eyes were blinded by that blue light and above him the darkness ripped apart to give way to his electric demon. He reached out and their hands touched, the familiar energy running up on his arm and locking their hands together then Mick pulled him up...  
  
Kerim's eyes popped open all of a sudden, his face pale and body swimming in sweat from the nightmare. An ugly guttural sound and a painful moan right after left him as he looked around bewildered, not knowing where he was.  
  
It took him a moment to understand what Mick was saying or even the fact that his hands were fisted in the demon's black tee. Even breathing seemed to be a difficult task for the panicking angel.  
  
"I... I can't move... Can't move... or feel my wings!" he whined on the brink of crying and twisted his head to try and take a glimpse behind him to see if he still had his wings.  
  
They were there, lightly stretched out in the air and immobilized by the golden swirling and healing powers of Sotiris.

Mick was awake by the very first low painful moan of his pair. He’s been calling Kerim for minutes till the angel awoke from his nightmare.  
  
"Sotiris used his powers to keep them still to heal up easier. Same about you… Here, I can move you. You are safe, my love. We are in your house," Mick said caressing the sweaty face as he moved Vega a bit to be able to half-lay on the bed. Smaug ran inside at once, loudly meowing to his owner.  


***

Just before all that, in the mated Gods' residence Sotiris woke up in their bed, finding that he was all alone there. Sitting up, he had to smile from the vision before him.  
  
Seth in his long black velvet robe was standing by the window and looked out toward the direction of Vega's house. In his arms Sethi the sphinx was purring. It was like something out of a gloomy Gothic Dracula movie, and it made a dreamy love-filled smile spread on Sotiris' face.  
  
"Oh... Oh, my love. You feel it?!" he suddenly exclaimed just when Sethi meowed loudly too.

Caressing the hairless cat in his arms, Seth released a long sigh, some of the tension bleeding out of his slightly hunched forward back. Then he turned around to walk back to the bed and gently put Sethi down on it. "Yes... He is finally awake. I was worried he wouldn't... We should go..." he said and let his darkness envelop his body to change him in a black embroidered shirt and dark jeans while his naked pair got dressed too. Then after a brief hug and kiss, they disappeared from their room.

***

Meanwhile Kerim tried to calm down and lay still on the bed. His mind and vision were slowly coming to focus too and even smiled a bit from the raspy tongue of Smaug licking his cheek a few times before he butted his head against him, purring loudly.  
  
"You saved me, Mick... Thank you," Kerim looked up at his man, the first teardrops escaping his tired eyes. "I would be forever lost without you..." he added hoarsely, his hand making an attempt to reach for Mick's bigger one as the angel was lying there only in his sleeping pants.

"I..." Mick started and took Kerim's hand in his, unsure about just how much he should tell about what actually happened to the broken angel. "You don't have to thank me. I love you so much, Kerim…" he whispered, kissing the back of the slim hand. "I will never leave you and help you in anything you need," he added, kissing his man's face.

Closing his teary eyes from the kiss against his face, he swallowed back a sob. Feeling the slight confusion and lots of worry in his man, he looked up at him. "You are my dark light. You saved me from that nightmare and the endless abyss in it," he added. "I love you too, Mick," he whispered then moved his eyes to the end of their bed.

Just then the two Gods appeared. Seth looked at the immobilized man with worried eyes. And Sotiris was practical at once, rather not getting into the mess of emotions just yet. First things first...  
  
"We are very happy that you joined this dimension once again, Vega," he smiled at the angel, nodding to Mick, who got up to give way to the Sun God for his examination.  
  
"Still weak, but healing in the right pace. I take away the spell from your body. But I don't think your muscles would be able to carry the weight of your wings yet. They stay outstretched and my powers will carry their weight. It will be a little uncomfortable that you can't fold them, but the main thing is that you are awake and will be moving around, gaining your strength back," he smiled as he pulled back his energies from Vega's body.  
  
"Try to move, my precious boy," Seth asked softly and quietly.

The second Sotiris' powers were gone from his body, Kerim started to feel the many bigger and smaller pains all over it, but not in his back or wings. And he was grateful that the Sun God spared him from that because if it was as bad as in his nightmares...  
  
"Thank you, Masters..." he whispered and reached up to wipe away a few tears before slowly trying to get to the edge of the bed to sit up, his wings turning with him still suspended in the air. It reminded him of the movies where humans surviving some incidents had their injured limbs immobilized to let the bones and muscles heal properly. He felt grateful that there were no pins and screws involved in his case, just magic.  
  
Looking up at the Gods again, he pushed his long hair behind an ear, his dark eyes quickly checking the room while he caressed Smaug absently. As a picture of the battle flashed in front of his eyes, they widened. "W-why isn't Master Christos here?" he asked, dread and fear squeezing his heart and making him breathe shallower again. His senses were still messed up and he started to panic when he couldn’t find that familiar presence of the third God.

"He got a lethal wound before Mick fried that angel. Your demon husband saved you both. And we extracted his spirit and preserved his body till the turning point of the Moon. Like back in Egypt... and then in Rome... He will be alright," Seth said, forcing calmness on himself over the topic and a smile to calm down Vega too.  
  
Just then Brent knocked on the open bedroom door. "Sorry... Everything was open... and he wanted to come here. I see now why," the short man smiled at the sitting angel. "I'm glad to see you better, Kerim," he said and the wolf next to him walked into the room and up to the bed. Smaug being a great guard was on his paws at once and quickly sized up the canine.

As much as Kerim felt that Seth wanted him not to freak out, some fresh tears slid down on his face. Especially when the beautiful white wolf hopped onto the bed. The second he entered the room with Brent, Kerim knew who he was.   
  
It seemed that Smaug quickly realized that too from the familiar vibes coming from the wolf and walked over to Mick, curling up in his lap and watching from there calmer too.  
  
"Maybe we should keep him in this form. He's much cuter and easier to deal with this way..." Seth mused to Sotiris, earning a grumpy look and short growl from the wolf. 

"Yeah he is cuter. But he can do grumpy and bite you in the ass even more this way," Sotiris nudged at Seth's side after the wolf's reaction.  
  
Kerim managed only a weak nod to Brent, Seth's joke completely flying past him then his eyes were tearing up again and he hugged the thick neck of the beast, burying his face into the fur. "I'm so very sorry, Master Christos. It's my fault... I tried to protect you but failed you instead... Please, forgive me..." he cried quietly, feeling the room spinning even with closed eyes, the faces of his tormentors laughing at him from the darkness.

The wolf huffed and rubbed his head to the crying angel.

"You did your best, Vega. We know and from our bond you can feel what he thinks too. He is just glad that you are okay," Seth said and even Mick moved to caress the crying angel’s shoulder to console him.

"We all love you and here for you in everything. Just as you are for us," Sotiris added as the wolf-Christos pulled his head back to lick the teary face of the angel.

All the love surrounding him slowly calmed down the angel and he sniffed as he pulled back with a small smile, caressing the soft fur. "Thank you. For all of you. For everything..." he said, though deep down he thought he didn't deserve all of this after everything he had done and all the problems he had caused. Still, he kept that little smile on his face as he leaned into Mick's half-embrace.  
  
"Are the others okay? How did we manage to get here?" he asked, trying to piece the puzzle pieces together. "And what's next?" he looked at each of them questioningly and a bit calmer.

"Everyone is alright. As it was no use holding our powers back anymore, I connected to Sotiris and he opened a portal when we managed to finally finish the enemy off. We summoned more Khazra, war demons and even our Spartan warriors. But we did it," Seth smiled. "Now we rest. You heal. We get that" he pointed at the wolf "back together. Hopefully his grumpy spirit didn't do much harm in that poor wolf..." he added to Sotiris and Brent scoffed and the wolf let out a sigh, shaking his head with a grumble.  
  
"You know... we understand how it all seems so dark. But no one is blaming you, only yourself. And I am saying this now because we won't let you sink any deeper. That asshole of a brother of mine risked the little mortal life he had to save you. We think that you are THAT MUCH worthy of our care. Try to slowly accept it again, please, my beautiful boy…"

A relieved sigh left the beaten up angel hearing that everyone else was okay. He even chuckled a bit from how Seth talked about his brother. It was nothing new to him as he has witnessed countless of times when they threw all kinds of comments and sometimes even objects at each other. He secretly loved that about them too.  
  
But hearing what Seth said next made the pierced lip tremble again as the messed up angel tried to keep himself together. Still, those words moved him deeply. Yes, he was ungrateful for the sacrifices these people had made for him.  
  
He carefully stood up, ignoring the slight spinning of the room and with some unsure steps walked over to Seth to hug him tight, resting his teary face on the God's shoulder. It felt like coming home...

Seth sighed closing his eyes and held the weakly trembling body. He caressed Kerim's long hair and back then he turned his head to kiss his temple.

"We love you. We never gave up on you. Mick loves you too. And everyone in this place is worried about your wellbeing," Sotiris said going over to them and tenderly hugged the angel too.  
  
"Samael and Robb were here too just before you woke up, asking about how you were. Please let me… us help you and care for you." That was Mick who in all his desperation over Kerim in the past period spiraled down into his own darkness too. Now he saw a little ray of light to drag his pair out of there.

Kerim felt even more moved and he kissed the mated pair softly on their lips before turning around to walk back to the desperate demon on their bed. Crawling to him, he reached out to caress the bearded face. "I've put you through so much, Mick. I'm so sorry. You deserved none of that. I promise I'll try..." he said and kissed him gently too.  
  
Then as he sat back on his heels, his eyes widened. "Wait... what? Robb AND Samael?" he asked confused, looking back at the Gods and Brent. "It seems that I've missed out on many things..."  
  
"It seems," Brent chuckled low and walked over to caress the back of the white wolf with pride in his eyes. "As you might know, my pair forgave Samael for his past actions... So now at the end of the battle the Gods allowed Samael and even the Khazras to enter Sanctuary."  
  
"Wow..." Kerim could only say that as he looked at the Trinity for confirmation, seeing the brothers nod in sync. And that was a reaction more characteristic to his old self. "So many new information... I think I have to lay down..." he laughed after a sniff. He did feel dizzy a bit and his body was still tired and aching.

"Samael and Robb said to call for them when you wake up and need anything. I try to cook something for you," Mick added, pecking the laid down angel's lips. "Is there anything I can do to help him heal faster?" he asked the Gods.  
  
"Rest and love. That is what he needs," Sotiris smiled. "I think you would need that too. I send some servants over to bring food. We are only a thought away if needed," he giggled.  
  
"Oh and I think the others will visit soon too. Or want to but I would like it more if you two got some real rest first," Seth added. He was clearly much more relaxed as it seemed that Vega was finally going to slowly get back from that pit he had retreated into.

The angel even chuckled a bit from Sotiris' joke. Usually it was he who found them good and hilarious. It also felt good how that made his wounded soul feel a tiny bit lighter. These people all loved him and wanted him to get better. He owed them to at least try...  
  
"Thank you again. And yes... rest and love first," Kerim looked grateful at Seth while the others started moving out of the room.  
  
"Yes," the God of Darkness nodded, his eyes lingering on the still beautiful boy. "I'll stop by tomorrow. Rest now. The both of you," he added then pulled the door nearly closed behind him.  
  
By then the half-naked angel was lying on his side, wings slowly healing behind him. He reached out a hand for Mick, who quickly laid down next to him to pull his love into his arms. They gazed into each other's eyes for long and without a word then kissed softly.  
  
Not long after that Kerim was drifting into a healing sleep in the arms of his man. Yes, he was finally home again...

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

While one group of the heroes quieted down and chose to rest and heal – like Mick and Vega or the Gods – waiting for the Full Moon when they would do the ritual to bring Christos back as a God, the other chose a different and a bit louder way to kill some time.  
  
It was all Samael's idea, but Robb couldn't blame his husband for wanting to celebrate their safe return and frankly, having some family time with King and his pair was something Lucifer was going to appreciate too.  
  
Getting to the scene of the family dinner was a bit trickier, though, as it required Sotiris' help. Namely, a portal that would safely and directly take them and the Khazra to the Stronghold.  
  
After all, it was their home and they also didn't want to overuse the hospitality of the Gods. They were generous enough to allow their warriors to stay there for a couple of days.  
  
But now they were all back and Lucifer and his son were sitting in some comfortable armchairs, sipping on their drinks while they could keep an eye on Samael and Matt moving around and working on dinner in the kitchen.  
  
"This is nice..." Robb murmured to his son, smacking his lips after drinking some of the strong bourbon.

"Yeah…" King nodded with a dreamy smile as he watched his pair and his... 'mommy' being busy in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I wasn't here more to have such homey family time. It does feel nice. You know… back then watching you two made me finally go away," King laughed sipping on his drink. Even more from the face his father made at his words. "No, no… Don't take it the wrong way. I wanted to find my pair. And you two just made it all okay after all the differences and troubles and going through so many changes. Just because you two knew there is someone who would care for and love you. Look how domesticated Satan became for you…"

"Well... I'm glad we finally got to the point when we can talk about this topic," Robb relaxed again and turned his head to smile at his son. "Buuut... I wouldn't say he is _that_ domesticated... I mean, you know well how impulsive he can get... But I am indeed proud of his progress. Believe me, it was a _lot_ of work from both sides..." he smirked under his mustache, but then looked more serious. "We always understood that need in you to find your pair. It's the strangest and most elusive desire one can have, isn't it? We were just worried for you," he smiled softer. "But as I've heard and saw, you two are over some big hurdles yourselves too."

"I remember how impulsive he is... Also how you love him being that impulsive… You know at times this stronghold is not big enough for the sounds to die out with distance," King giggled into his glass and drank. "We are over a lot already. But I'm sure there will be more. Matt is quite impulsive too, you know…"

"Yeah... well, won't be sorry about that, son," Robb snorted dirty and left his eyes on his husband's butt for a moment before taking another sip. "But yes. I love that too in him. He wouldn't be himself if I tried to change that in him. He only needs some self-control at times. Though it doesn't mean I'm not worried about him most of the time. I'm sure you know the feeling too," he glimpsed back at King. Robb couldn't help the pride and good feeling that filled him when he looked at his eldest and by now only son. "Yes, there definitely will be more. But he makes you strong and balanced. I can feel the changes clearly on you too. You're practically glowing," he smirked half-jokingly.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Samael tried his best to be a very good and supportive person to Matt. The pair of his raised son... And to achieve that, he used his charm and funny baby stories. Also wine. Sweet Greek wine was a must for bonding...

"And... how does it feel suddenly knowing so much about yourself and origin and all?" he asked on a more serious tone as they were cutting up potatoes.  
  
The wine was strong and very good indeed. Matt could already feel it in his head and he probably giggled more on the baby King stories than he would have without it. But it was nice, just like cooking with Satan himself. He would've never thought that this could happen to him, but there they were...  
  
As Matt concentrated on the potatoes, he thought for a second, his smile faltering a bit. "I have mixed feelings about it. I love that there are no more secrets about my past. But it also kinda sucks, especially because of what a douche my real old man is," he answered, chopping up the potato maybe a bit harder than necessary.

"I see," Samael hummed. "I and Lulu know a few things about shitty father figures. Even if I always felt AND he threw it into my face that I and my race are from somewhere else, he was in that role for many of us," he said in a sympathetic voice. "Tell me, what are your thoughts about it all?" he asked pouring more wine to them both. He was always grateful for his husband to have a listening ear to his problems, and tried to give that to Matt now.

"Calling him Lulu still cracks me up every time, sorry," Matt snickered a bit then sighed. "Damn, you're right. Of course you know from firsthand how shitty fathers can be..." Matt lightly scolded himself for a moment then let it go and took a sip from his wine as he looked up at Samael's profile. "I... well, I'm still struggling with trying not to see my whole existence as a sick experiment... which on a grander scale is exactly what this world and its living beings are, isn't it?" Matt chuckled a bit off as he just realized that. "See? We have so much more in common than I first thought. Daddy issues on top of that, huh?" he shook his head and drank some more. "How do you... deal with this?" he paused, searching the other man's face – maybe a bit desperate for the answer.

"I think you are dealing with it very well. I and Lulu took it out on everything... as it is well-documented," Samael shrugged and winked. "For me... I hate him for changing me from something I don't even remember to being his tool. Then punished me when I wasn't useful enough... I'm not helping now, right?" he let out a little nervous laugh and sighed getting the potatoes in the pot under the sink to put water on them. "So the summary is that we still don't deal with it. It is much better and having my pair is a great help. We share that with you. We were created for fun to see how the experiment will go. I think the turning point for me was that.. I realized that it's the past. I mean... We lived that through. I took Lord Nabu's teachings and tried to learn about myself. Why I am so angry, besides the obvious, of course. And the truth is I'm most angry about the wasted time and opportunities. To know and live and be more of a good supportive pair for my husband. And I just don't want to waste more. You make any sense out of all that?" he looked at Matt hopefully that he did make some sense and somewhat helped the cherub. "Lucifer always tried to bring life and life's beauty here to me to see. And for a long time I just blocked many things out. I guess King and Mara were the first exceptions. The unconditional love and innocence of children. Even if demon children, they can melt hearts," he smiled softly, turning to look at his husband and remained child.

"Oh yes... it makes sense to me," Matt smiled as he turned around to look at the other two as well. "A lot of soul-searching and the help of your loving pair can get you through it. That's a perfectly sensible explanation as there's no instant solution to this. Thank you for the eye-opening advice. I appreciate. Being the husband of the Light Bringer for so long pays off, it seems," Matt joked and looked at his own pair with a contemplating expression.  
  
"I love him very much, you know. You think that... he would like to have kids one day?" he asked all of a sudden, looking at Samael for his reaction.

"Oh darling, it pays off in a lot of ways," Samael winked giggling. Then to Matt's other question he had to think a little. "Honestly... I'm sure in your long existence you two will want kids. You are still getting used to the idea of a non-human life and lifespan. Your bond is still forming and new. You have others in the relationship, and that is good for the long run. We have a vessel of blood and flesh of this Earth here. And the laws and needs of such bodies creep into our essence too. Our life is too long and layered to be monogamous. So… who knows… There are many powerful sexy females out there. Or just minor ones to deliver an offspring. Just remember how long it can be. And how much fun and love and everything you make of this special life," Samael patted Matt's shoulder. "And babies are a handful... But it’s worth it. Oh Lulu, my love…" he suddenly yelled back to the living area. "Remember when baby King burned this kitchen, diner and half that room down because he didn't want his Brussels sprouts?"

Matt wanted to reply that he knows how new and forming everything is between him and Corey, but instead nearly spit out his wine from what Samael yelled, soon his wholehearted laugh filling the kitchen. "Noooo, you didn't!!!" he glimpsed between the father-son duo.  
  
"Yes, he did. It was cute and also a great struggle for years," Robb rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at his son. "No one could ever convince him that Brussels sprouts are edible... Oh but my other favorite was when he kept riding up and down on the goats then later on the hell hounds... Ah, those were the good days," he raised his glass to that, his softened gaze meeting Samael's.  
  
"Please, tell me there is a family album..." Matt 'prayed', looking hopefully at the dads.

"Yeah and making our Khazra march up and down the hallway. He was on the back of their shaman," Samael laughed as they walked to the living room.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been telling Matt baby stories all this time…" Corey moaned sending begging eyes as Samael.  
  
"Nah… of course not! We had very serious conversations too. But yeah... I have an album," he grinned at Matt proudly. Accompanied by Corey's giving up sigh.

To that Matt literally squealed all excited, making the dads chuckle. "Can I see?"  
  
"Oh right, that was a sight to behold too. And of course. I'm sure King wouldn't mind," Robb smiled wide and got up to go to a bookshelf to fetch the album. "He was our little tyrant. Made me so proud," Robb sighed and now he was the one who looked like beaming as he put the big leather-bound family album on the coffee table in front of the now sitting Matt.  
  
The Cherub grinned from ear-to-ear once he took a sip of his wine and was eager to start flipping over it. "This is a very valuable insight into your family life. I appreciate and gonna treasure it," he breathed amazed. He only had one surviving photograph with his mother when he was a kid. This was like a treasure chest in his eyes, even if he was not a part of this family back then.

"It is a rare thing. Remember my age?" Corey smirked moving next to Matt. "Many new aged are taken from older paintings we had. And some is what Samael learned from the demons of Pandemonium," he started as he opened the book and like a hologram a picture of a younger looking, shaved and long haired Samael and Lucifer with two small horned and winged demon children shone up.

"It's magic. The essence of a second visualized and frozen. It's more close to how tribal people thought photographs steal their soul. This magic steals that second," Samael explained with a nostalgic smile as he looked at the ‘photos’ of their old selves and the kids. "Oh my, that old dungeon interior was so 1100..." he snorted at one picture of the hallway and kitchen with the two bigger kids shown with a bunch of cats.

"This is so wicked cool! This magic I mean. I've heard about that belief of the tribal people. But the regular later pics are just as awesome..." Matt whispered truly amazed as he leaned a bit against Corey's shoulder with his own for physical contact. It was an unintentional reaction to his closeness as they were looking at the pictures.  
  
Matt smiled and took a good look of every picture, just listening to the comments of the others and chuckling here and there.   
  
"Wow, very few can rock a septum piercing look, but you did, Robb!" Matt pointed at a picture with the long-haired Robb, but his beard was much shorter as he had King sitting on his thigh and a beautiful strong-looking woman standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder. Matt saw her on other pictures here and there too and he took a glimpse of Corey. "Is she your mother?" he asked softly.

"Yeah everyone looks like a farm animal with a septum, really," Corey laughed.  
  
"Heyyyy, young man... I like goats," Samael replied to that, stroking Robb's long beard like he still would have a goatie just like in that picture and pecked his husband's lips.  
  
"Yeah she was. Look this was two days before she died," Corey pointed at one magical picture with him around three years old and with his mother they held a small baby.

"Those you do..." Robb giggled and pecked his husband back before he looked at that next picture again with a small barely there sigh.  
  
"Oh... It's a very good picture and... I'm sorry... I assume this is Mara, your baby sister with whom you grew up here?" Matt asked about the baby, hinting that Corey has told him some things about his family before too. "I've noticed a pattern, though... On most pictures it's the two of you as kids. I mean... clearly there are pictures of your other siblings too, but how come it was only the two of you raised here?" he asked, looking curiously at all three men.

"Yes, she was Mara. We had only dad and Samael. We were around three years apart and I was the first," King said looking up at his two dads. "The others were younger and had mothers and families dad was with. After mother died, dad brought us here and Samael cared for us."  
  
"You brought life into this place and in my life," Samael smiled and went over to cuddle King like he was still a hyper little kid and not a few thousand years old demon.

From that both Matt and Robb seemed to melt a little bit. Robb especially as that gesture showed just how much love his husband still had for their son. It was always very heartwarming for him to see that, even after all these years.  
  
"And you were the best 'mommy' my kids could have, my love," he added while refilling his glass then drank to that too. Feeling moved from the slightly bittersweet memories of seeing the faces of all the loved ones they had lost made the old wounds throb a bit again. But he pushed that down as it was welcoming and initiating Matt into the family, so he put on a warm smile and watched the young ones continuing going through the album.  
  
"And... who is this?" they heard Matt after a little while, pointing at a recurring big half-naked warrior-looking dude with war-painting all over his upper body and face, long dark hair either let down or put into a high ponytail around his shaved skull. "Both Mara and you seemed to be fond of the guy," he added with a soft chuckle, seeing one where baby Mara was stuffing the end of that hair into her mouth as she was sitting on a muscular arm and looking up mesmerized at the mountain of the calm man. Then there was one with the guy, Samael holding Mara while King’s mom was smiling in the background.

 

"Oh… He is… 'Mommy's' side piece. So to say," King chuckled, eyeing the parents with curiosity in his dark eyes. "What is with him since I've been away?"  
  
Samael bit his lip and shrugged a little. "He is a war lord. From Pandemonium. The great Azmodan. And he was great help around…" Samael couldn't hold his blush and giggles back anymore and hid in his husband's neck.  
  
"Yeah he was around a lot and played with us and all. Later I realized he played differently with ‘mom’ too…" Corey added, shrugging too.

Chuckling too, Robb put his arm around Samael to let his pair hide better in his neck and hair, his fingertips caressing the back of his neck.  
  
"Ooooh... kinkyyy. I like it," Matt smirked wide as he turned a page and saw the younger clean-shaven Samael snuggling against the side of the war lord with a satisfied smile and some flush on his cheeks.  
  
"Seems like all Samael's begging to me to bring a human-made camera down here later on paid off..." Robb mused, pressing a kiss into his husband's slicked back hair.  
  
"Definitely..." Matt beamed. "It's so good to see you as a kid as well. You had that brooding mysterious look going on so early. It's cute," the Cherub gave Corey a dreamy look. "Plus I think when you misbehave, I'll make you Brussels sprouts!"

"Yeah well I think your potatoes are overcooking…" Corey smirked back changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, we should take a look at it and the roast too," Samael suddenly jumped up and waltzed to the kitchen, followed by Robb's laugh.

***  
  
  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BvKSHZxh4yP/)

The next early morning Robb was sitting in the leather armchair in their bedroom, already all dressed and cradling a fresh cup of strong coffee between his hands. He took small sips of the dark nectar while lost in thoughts, watching his sleeping naked pair on their bed.  
  
He was thinking about the family dinner the night before. It went very well and Robb felt it was very much needed for all of them. Matt especially. One just had to look at the young Cherub to see how much he appreciated being finally embraced into a real family. But it was also good to reconnect with their son. It's been such a long time since they could do that and this evening – especially thanks to the family album – made Robb all nostalgic again.  
  
He remembered everything as clear as day. So many memories. Happy and devastating ones. Last night he didn't allow himself to give into those feelings and thoughts, but now he had some time before his pair would wake up to distract him with something else.  
  
He liked such quiet early mornings...

Samael woke up from the first wave of lingering aroma of the freshly brewed coffee. But he chose to embrace the cool silk bedding just a bit longer and let the spicy strong scent fill his being and gently cradle him in the pleasant half-conscious state.  
  
He had such nice dreams, triggered by the family gathering the night before. Making his mind go into areas he visited a very long time ago. And by the time he fully woke up, his subconscious got it all figured out…  
  
"Oh Luluuuuu…" he singsonged waddling up all naked to his husband and plopped on his lap sitting sideways, hugging Robb's neck. "I love you…" he said using some baby talking voice and nuzzled his pair's face.

Robb's little reverie was interrupted in the most pleasant way, though. His beloved husband sitting on his lap all naked and saying such nice things to him so early. "I love you too, baby. But you'll never stop calling me like that, huh?" he asked with a giving up sigh. Not that it would really bother him what kind of a nickname his pair would give him.  
  
Putting his free arm around his man, he gave him a coffee-tasting small "good morning' kiss. "Okay, out with it. I know there's something on your mind..." he caressed the naked back a bit as he searched Samael's familiar face.

"I think it's much better than the 'Lucy' that some humans use in television shows…" Samael mused, wiggling a bit on Robb's lap. "So... I was thinking…" he started while looking down from Robb's eyes and caressed his long beard. Somehow pressing his body even closer to the sitting man too. "What would you say if we called over Azmodan for a few drinks...? Just to catch up with him, you know… Maybe he has some important news that could help this world and the Gods…" he looked up into the dark eyes of his husband, trying to look as innocent as he could.

"Yeah, it's still better, I guess..." Robb cringed a bit, just enjoying his naked man's closeness, even if he had a strong feeling that he was trying to influence him with his 'innocent' actions and looks. Like many times before in their past.  
  
Once their eyes met, he saw through that more and exhaled slowly, his fingertips absently tracing Samael's lower spine while he was thinking. "Hm... I see I'm not the only one who got nostalgic from yesterday... Are you sure that's all? I'm not sure how the Gods would react. I have my concerns, to be honest..."

Samael blushed. A real teenage girl-like upper cheek and tip of ears kind of blush and even bit down on his lower lip to Robb's question.  
  
"Yeah… well… It was a long time ago and King asked what's with him and that made me think that... 'Hey I really don't know what's up with him. And he was so close to this family and such a great help around'," he acted out like a born Hollywood star while he kept wiggling his small ass on Robb's lap, even using great hand gestures for his act. "And maybe he is dead for all I know... It was like...pfffff... what… three hundred Earth years or so??? We always had long breaks, but this is the longest and yeah… It would be good to know what's up with him, you know. And I'm sure he would be useful to the Gods as well…"

Lucifer chuckled lightly from all the blushing and the show going on, but it soon turned into a low growl as that perfect small ass kept 'accidentally' rubbing against his groin.  
  
Taking a deep calming breath as he lowered his hand with the mug to rest both on the armrest of the chair, Robb really looked at (and into) his husband. "You miss him, don't you?" he asked maybe with a tiny pang of jealousy, which had no right to be there in him, but he was still vulnerable since last night. "I get that and nothing wrong with that... I'm just concerned. Your reasoning makes sense, but you shouldn't forget either that he's a War Lord of Pandemonium... They are fierce and bloodthirsty warriors. Conquerors. The clans have been in war since the beginning just for... 'fun' too, not just for power and territories. You think the Gods would be okay with bringing him over without consulting them first? I mean... you've only just got back into their good graces and this dimension is their territory. We are not in our own sub-dimension anymore where we could summon whoever we wanted..."

"Yes, yes I know. And agree with you that we should ask the Gods first. This building has their magic and if we just agree with the Gods that he stays inside and meet them for questioning… I mean... I think he would do that… for me…" Samael frowned with a sigh.

He can't really be sure what others would do for him and to spend time with him… And really, who knows what happened with the War Lord since they were together? "We didn’t really break up… He just had that battle coming up…" he continued quietly and hugging Robb's neck closer. "I only ever had you and the kids and him... Never was out and formed romances and new families and all... So yeah… I do miss him. At least I would like to make contact again to know how he is…"

That fact right there was kinda surprising to Robb and although he kinda loved that it was just him and the kids and Azmodan for Samael, it also made him feel a bit bad about his other families and adventures. "I'm sorry, my love. I've been selfish again," he sighed and held Samael tighter. "We can ask the Gods about inviting Azmodan over into the Stronghold. I'm curious too what he's been up to. I hope he's doing well. And he could like... stay for a bit if you want him to and he has the time?" Robb asked a bit unsure if his hubby would like that.

"Thank you, my love," Samael sighed and picked up the coffee cup from the armrest and sipped from it. "He really was different than the other War Lords of his dimension. You know that… You KNOW HIM. I don't think he would cause problems here... But I can promise you that I won't let even him harm this world," he said very seriously looking his husband deep in the eyes and drinking his coffee.

Robb let him steal his coffee (like he often did) and caressed his waist soothingly. "Yes, my love, I know him. I know he wouldn't step out of line even in this dimension, but the Gods and the others don't know him or his kind that much. That's why I suggested a consultation with the Gods first," Lucifer said and kissed the bearded face.  
  
Then he looked at his drinking man from close. "Do you mean it? That you only had him and us? I mean... I thought... not that it would be a problem. I'm just a bit surprised about that. It makes me sound like a whore compared to you, you know," he murmured with a half-smile.

"Well I didn’t really go out much, you know…" Samael shrugged. "Not really interested in hooking up with the demons either… When I was banished… I've met him and the others of his kind. You know that. I guess I'm the type to have some sort of liking to the person before sex," he giggled and gave the coffee cup back to Robb, leaving a sip at the bottom. "I like goats though… We had those around beside you all," he laughed stealing a quick kiss.

"You say I'm not that kind?" Robb pulled his nose up then tossed the last sip back before putting the cup down again. This time though his free hand went onto a long naked thigh.  
  
Then he couldn't hold a laugh back as he lightly shook his head. "You are something else, Sami... Good thing then that I kinda like you..." Robb winked. "Now what to do with your gorgeousness?" he asked taking a good long look of the naked body that 'fell' into his lap.

"Kinda, huh? Well good to finally see clear about your intentions after so many thousands of years," Samael faked an outrage but laughed at the end and nuzzled his husband.  
  
"Hmm... after that horrible offense I would suggest... that you carry me back to our bed... and try hard to make me feel better… Then some more coffee…" he said and even nodded to underline his words.

"What the gorgeous creature wishes, he shall get it..." Robb smirked and reached under Samael's knees and back to lift him up with ease. He paused only to steal a sensual kiss then carried Samael to their bed. "Man, it's good to be home..." he added as he put his man down and laid on top of him, loving the giggle he got in return.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

And they were back at the old amphitheater once again... Seth sighed as they all gathered in the middle of the place. He looked up at the rising moon, so close and red like blood and dragging an eerie orange aura around itself while painting the limestone stairs and middle stage in an unnatural color.  
  
The God of Darkness, along with his pair Sotiris, walked down to the already waiting Brent and the wolf. Behind them the Spartan warriors carried the carefully wrapped body of Christos.  
  
Vega and Mick walked behind them with Jim and Paolo.  
  
Seth could only hope that everything will be working again just like before…  
  
"We have a little time still…" he said as the women placed the body in the middle of the transmutation circle already drawn out by Brent. "We can still decide that he is cuter in this form…" Seth tried to joke but not even one of his facial muscles or the tone of his voice showed that light and funny vibe.

Of course, it was only Jim who muffled a giggle from that, the others stayed just as serious and tense like Seth. Though it was a bit like a desperate way to grasp into something that would put his mind off just how much he hated this place. He could still see his Corey's expression before he stabbed him with the Blade of the Immortal and kissed him one last time before merging into him. To that memory Jim unwittingly rubbed his second rune on his chest.  
  
Brent was nervously caressing the wolf's head as he was crouching next to the circle.  
  
Kerim was half-leaning on and holding onto Mick's arm for some support. He was still half-naked because of his wings which were frozen by Sotiris' powers. He looked pale, but it was clear from his expression that he wouldn't stay away from the ritual, no matter what Mick said.

The wolf nuzzled his head to Brent's hand then walked into the circle with complex runes around it and on it and sat beside the body.  
  
"Yeah… much better this way…" Seth sighed again, looking at Sotiris.  
  
"It will be alright. Get ready instead,” the Sun God sent a smile to his pair and they walked to the edge of the circle, parting ways and stood at the east and the west side of it.  
  
Meanwhile Brent moved back to the others and to stay a bit away from the ritual.

"Listen to the Gods, it will be alright," Paolo smiled encouragingly at the small demon.

"I certainly hope so," he whispered and swallowed hard. What he didn't say out loud was that he wouldn't be able to live without Christos anymore. Anyone with a mated pair would probably understand that feeling. But he took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax a bit and trust the Gods. After all, it wasn't the first time they did this...  
  
"So..." Jim leaned down and a bit closer to Paolo's other side. "What will happen now? They gonna do the ritual and Christos will rise on the third day like... well, like Christ?" he asked, unable to contain his questions.

Paolo smiled at his man from that. "Yeah… He died and will rise. But he likes the name Christos much better," and to that finally Brent smiled too.  
  
"They will use their powers to like... call back his part of the force to them. This place helps to enlarge the energies of the full moon and theirs too. And from the wolf Christos' spirit will go back to his body," he explained slightly giving away that he may have witnessed such rituals before.

Wiping off his grin to be more appropriate to the serious situation, Jim slid a hand on the small of Paolo's back. "Hm... as much as I hate this place for... reasons, I can feel the crossing energy lines too," he nodded, understanding what Paolo meant. "Fascinating... And what will happen to the wolf? He'll survive, right? Plus I have a feeling this isn't the first time you are seeing this..." he raised a brow at his pair.

"Just once before," Paolo leaned into Jim's embrace. "Vega was always there with them in such times. The wolf will survive. But will have a... how to say… print staying in him. Like a faint memory. So he will be a special, more advanced conscious-baring wolf. But I'm sure Brent won't mind having him around afterwards too," Paolo turned to the demon who already was shaking his head.

"Of course not. We owe him after all this," Brent answered, keeping his eyes on the wolf, who was sitting patiently, waiting as the blood moon almost reached its zenith.

"Oh... Seth will have a field day with you keeping the wolf. I think he might even prefer him more than his brother," Jim tried to joke to lift the mood a bit. But honestly, despite the fact that he was very interested in what was going to happen, he just... wanted to leave this place.  
  
Vega was full of worries. It was clear to Mick who tried to keep calm and support his pair. His own powers started to react to the slowly concentrating energies.

The slowly healing angel on Mick's arm was barely blinking as he kept his dark eyes on the beings he loved the most next to Mick. From the tension and the charging up energies in the air he felt the small sparkles on his skin, caused by his man's power.   
  
By then everyone could feel it and were affected to some degree, eyes glued to the people in the circle while the blood moon finally reached its highest point.  
  
In that moment both Seth and Sotiris raised their hands towards the sky to welcome the moon and open themselves up to the renewing energies which would pull back the missing part of the Trinity to where it belonged.

By then the crossing energy lines were more visible to everyone. Even would have been to human eyes. As the moon shone down directly at the circle it, all collided in a smaller blast. Taking just a second or two then all ebbed down.  
  
The two gods walked into the circle and Brent ran there too. Paolo pulled the amazed Nephilim with him towards the wrapped body. Which started to fidget, trying to move.

After a nod and a smile from Sotiris, Brent was already helping to free his pair, breathing a bit shallower from his excitement. The second he freed Christos' face, tears of joy started to well up in his eyes.  
  
"My love..." he whispered as relief washed over him. "It worked. You're back..." he said while he kept working on freeing his man.  
  
"Does this count as being a zombie?" Jim blurted out in his amazement.

"We will see what he craves for dinner," Seth laughed, winking at Jim. He was clearly very much relieved that his brother returned. "Now, this really has to stop now, you know… I've had enough of your dying on us all the time," he grumbled at the sitting up and smiling God.  
  
"He's back. It's all okay, come on, my love," Mick said softly to Vega, helping him get close too.

As Jim's giggle died down and Brent kissed his man, not taking and protests, Kerim let Mick lead him closer, tears of relief already sliding down on his face. Like for the others, it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest and soul. But because of his special connection to the Gods, feeling the powers of the Trinity tip back into balance, he felt it stronger. It wasn't the first time, but it always moved Vega to the core. Also, a big chunk of his guilt melted away too once he saw Christos look up at all of them.  
  
"Welcome back, my Lord..." Vega whispered a bit hoarsely.  
  
"I never plan on these things. They just sort of... happen," Christos shrugged, earning a disapproving snort from Brent.  
  
"I'm with Seth on this, my love. And I think our wolf would agree with us too," he added as the animal sneaked a bit closer too, sniffing into Christos' direction.

"Yeah... You have a child now to take care of. Be more reasonable!" Sotiris said joining into the kidding around Christos. He agreed to everything the others said. "It's so good to be full again."  
  
To that the newly revived God scoffed and called the wolf to them. "Thank you for helping me," he whispered, touching his forehead to the animal's. "He needs a name for later. Maybe some powers and immortality... What do you say, Brent?"

"Definitely... daddy," Brent chuckled, finally allowing himself to believe that this was real, his hand gently stroking the wolf. "I'm just soooo relieved we are over it. Come on, let's get you two home. I want to sleep for two days straight after all this worrying..." he added, helping his pair up.  
  
"Hey, no welcome back party?" Jim chimed in a tad bit disappointed. "Or that's not custom when this happens?" he whispered the second question to Paolo.

Paolo giggled pulling on Jim's arm. "Not really custom but we can join the other two Gods in their... 'legendary' rooftop garden you know so well yourself by now."  
  
"Oh yeah… We party… Who wants to can come now," Seth announced, grinning like a jackal.  
  
"So we skip the fun part?" Christos pulled Brent into his arms, smiling and stealing a deep kiss. "It's okay. I'm glad you're still here with me. And Vega…" Chris walked to the broken angel and caressed his face. With that sending the amount of healing energies that's been missing from the Trinity's powers through the angel. "Thank you for always trying to save me. It was about time I returned the favor."

"Oh I'm definitely in!" the Nephilim grinned dirtily, even wiggling his eyebrows at Paolo and Seth. "Just let's get out of here, already," he sighed and spread his wings, seeing that everyone was well. "I'll pour some drinks by the time you get there!" he said and with that grabbed Paolo's hand and took off with him.  
  
Brent chuckled into his kiss with his pair. "Who said we won't have our own fun part before I sleep for two days?" he bit his bottom lip then with a smile watched his man mostly heal their angel.  
  
Meanwhile Vega's teary and bloodshot eyes widened a bit as his face was still leaned into the warming up palm of the God. He could feel and even see his smaller wounds disappear completely, leaving his milky white skin spotless again. Biting down on his piercing, he glimpsed over his shoulder.  
  
"Let me help you on that! The muscles should be strong enough now to carry them," Sotiris smiled kindly at him and waved with his hand to make his immobilizing powers vanish slowly, not to put too much strain on said muscles all of a sudden.  
  
Vega did feel his wings now. They appeared to be heavier to him, but he knew it was probably just because of his very sore muscles. But the Sun God was right, he could carry them now. Chewing on his bottom lip, he kept his eyes on them and experimentally moved both. They obeyed, even if that brilliant white glow was still missing. "T-thank you, my Lords..." he bowed to all three Gods, moved to the core once again.

"We thank you for keeping up with us. Your Light will be back soon too. And now you will regain your powers fast. Mick will take good care of you," Seth said as Mick nodded respectfully.  
  
"Let's rest now, my love. Thank you for everything, ancient ones," Mick bowed too and they walked away.  
  
"Have fun you two. Tomorrow we can have a hearing to see if any new information are out there," Christos nodded his goodbye.  
  
"You know… I would say he is no fun again and always working…But I have a feeling we don't have much time to party and be careless anymore," Seth mused to his pair.  
  
"Yes. We need to move forward and be prepared. Our positions and the identity of our allies are all out. Let's just join the others for now…" Sotiris sighed and held Seth's hand to appear in the rooftop garden with him.

***

Meanwhile far from the Greek sanctuary, Gabriel was standing on the balcony of the old fortress on the mountain. The building itself was carved half-way from the rocks, way up high in the Alps.  
  
But the archangel didn't look at the still amazing landscape in the moonlight below them. He was staring up at the moon. He kept sighing and fighting inside himself as he witnessed the blood moon clear up and turn yellowish-white again.  
  
He knew what it meant, just like he heard about the battle and its outcome before his twin. And all the stress of acting along with Michael's ways and mood swings while leading this sort of double life and being worried about their 'enemy' just started getting too much. All he ever wanted is to enjoy life and have it simple and peaceful after all the blood he had shed... He can't go back on his oath again... He sighed and walked back into the room, already hearing his brother's yelling from the hallway.

Michael did storm in with his hair wildly flying around his face as he banged the door shut, anger rolling off him in huge waves as he marched to the big wooden table covered in maps and figurines. Clearly it was sometimes used for the twins to figure out their next move. Now everything landed on the floor with a loud clash as the pissed off archangel swiped the table clean then leaned on it with his open palms.  
  
"Those bastards... Did you see the moon, brother?!" he looked up with bewildered glowing eyes. "They did it! They are back to their full power!"

"Yes, I saw. They got back to their land and to their full power... They broke the magic blocking spells of our commanders," Gabriel stated the facts and tried to make his brother calm down with his own calm voice and presence. "Heard any news about what happened there?" he asked carefully and walked behind Michael. He wanted to hug his twin… but ever since Michael's rage and bitterness started to change him, not once Gabriel ended up as a scapegoat for everything…

Michael's hands curled into fists on the surface of the table, his muscles tense and trembling from his great anger which was barely contained by then. "What happened is that our useless army has failed us. Again! Do we have to do everything ourselves, brother?!" he snorted.  
  
"We have to find a way to destroy them. I want those 'gods' gone. They are too much of a threat! The first ones to answer The Call are going to arrive soon... We'll destroy that annoying place. Level it to the ground until nothing and no one is left. We'll make sure to wipe them out of existence and history too. No one will know their names. That is the only way to start clean and focus on rebuilding the world how we dreamed about..." he grinned to himself behind the curtain of his hair. "After all, one has to weed out the bad seed to ensure a better future..."

"Just like our Father tried…" Gabriel mumbled, still standing behind Michael to support him, but he gave up on the calming by then. "They had many forms throughout the ages and were worshipped by many till the modern times in those forms. It is total war now then? That place was ancient even before them and has great sources of force. We need strong allies…" he thought out loud. It won't be that easy as Michael thinks...

"Not all of the Old Man's ideas were bad, brother..." Michael straightened up and turned around to face Gabriel, that small cold smile staying on his face. "Oh brother... did you ever doubt that there would be a full on war against them and the Nephilim?" he walked over to Gabriel to caress his face. "You are wiser than being so naive..." Michael chuckled.  
  
"Those strong allies we'll have and with their help we _will_ succeed, Gabriel... Even if our abomination of a brother and his bitch sided with them too..." he flinched, sliding his hand down onto Gabriel's shoulder to squeeze it.

"I guess I did not doubt it… Just now it's really gonna start," Gabriel said, finally daring to touch Michael and pull him into his embrace. "So it is true? They chose a side and help the gods? Maybe they are not that powerful after all if they let that pair back on Earth... I think... We should fully focus our powers to this place now," he started carefully. "As you said, this place has to be gone and then we have to clean up the remains of their teachings all over the world." He hoped his twin will pull back from some places, which could regain strength in their absence… Watching the maniac madness in his twins' eyes, Gabriel's heart broke. He has to do something…

Returning the embrace, Michael chuckled before pulling back enough to look into his brother's eyes from close. "Finally you see reason, my beloved brother. Yes, we should focus all our forces to destroying that place. It won't matter that they regained their strength or called for help from those disgraces," he leaned close to his brother's lips.  
  
"You can feel them coming too, don't you?" he whispered, obviously meaning the beings which answered The Call. "So much power..." he smiled. "Don't doubt us, Gabriel. We will be victorious. And you and I will finally bring peace to this world..." he added then pecked his brother's lips.

***

The next day the ancient Trinity gathered in the library. Finally with full power, which helped them expand their senses way out of the borders of their own land.  
  
"Many powerful beings are getting closer. We should do something to prepare for such a siege," Sotiris said with a frown from what he felt through the cosmic energies.  
  
"Yes, they know where to attack now. Still, we can't let the Gate fall into the hands of them," Seth added.  
  
"But we feel them this strong for a reason," Christos added. "The twins destroyed the Gates, then sent out The Call. It's more of an impulsive behavior than logical. Yet... we have a double-edged thing here... Some of those creatures will only find this Gate when they try to come to Earth. We can fight them off, or try to reason with them. Or they can win over us... But I don't think that would happen…" he mused, thinking over all the possibilities.  
  
"Yes... Yes, you're right. They try to use this Gate but we can use the energies of this land and wait for them with our warriors. Maybe even Seth's charmed shadow Khazra too…" Sotiris' yellow eyes shone up as all of them synced into their shared consciousness.  
  
"Hmm... Someone is _asking_ for entrance…" the Sun God turned toward the tunnel which led to the depths of the Sacred Cave.

All of them appeared at the dimly glowing gate of cosmic energies. Sotiris murmured the words and with a line of the Spartan warriors behind them, the Gods opened it.  
  
In the next moment a slim man stumbled across. As if someone had pushed him through the Gate.

"No... Balthazar?" Seth stepped closer, lowering his sword to take a closer look.  
  
In that moment a tall male demon, covered in war paint and magical leather armor similar to the Gods’ outfit, stepped through.

"RaHoorKhuit," the demon bowed shortly. "Thank you for allowing my entrance. I brought news that would affect this world. Our queen sends her peace offering with this being," he pointed at Balthazar.  
  
"He is mortal now. What did you find out?" Seth asked on their echoing common voice.  
  
Meanwhile, the mortal Balthazar straightened up. He looked pale and thin and like someone who aged about twenty years in one night.  
  
"He played his luck one time too many. In our world there is always war, as you know it. He tricked the wrong lord and asked for protection from our queen. He was already turning half-way human by then. We..." the warrior said having a lopsided smile at that point "we all had our trouble many times with him before. So 'sadly' no one could stop the process of transmutation."  
  
"I see…" Christos scoffed. He knew his brother fancied the demon. But he always thought he was more trouble than fun to keep around. These times his wide knowledge of beings all over the worlds came in handy. But even so, the information they got from the trickster demon was usually minimal compared to the mess he had done for centuries.

"Around that many of us heard The Call. And our majesty wanted information about why and who would cast it from here. We sent out the whole story of what is going on here. We may be a chaotic ancient world of constant battles for power, but some laws we would never break. We think it is unfair to call for allies out of this world. This is a battle between the beings that are connected to Earth. You can be sure that from Pandemonium no warlord would join the Archangels. We sent the message to other places too."  
  
"Thank you, and your queen for all of that. And the... gift too…" Sotiris nodded. "We felt great powers moving towards this world already."  
  
"I volunteered to come ahead of them. As I've learned that I can find Samael here now. May I meet him, RaHoorKhuit?"  
  
The gods looked at each other and nodded in union.

"Mighty Azmodan, you may stay in our sanctuary where your powers will stay hidden. We bring Samael to you. Follow us, both of you."

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqeBiMnldpB/)

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It's been a few days since Master Christos was put back into his own body during the full moon. They all were resting and preparing to what might come. Because things were brewing in the background. Kerim could feel that from his bond to the Gods. He also could feel a new presence in Sanctuary. A powerful demon presence. And he was sure the others could feel it by then too. But he didn't pay much attention to it as he trusted the Gods and what they were doing.  
  
He was more focused on healing and appreciating Mick's care for him. Since he woke up after the fight and that visit from everyone, he felt a bit better. Getting Christos back into his body helped some more, not to mention the way he healed most of Kerim's physical injuries with that touch of the combined powers of the Trinity.  
  
Kerim was glad that he was finally strong enough to carry and put away his wings. And that he did as he was a bit uncomfortable about their dull appearance. They were white, but their usual glow was nowhere to be found. He knew it was a manifestation that his soul was still not fully over his dark period. But he tried to focus more on Mick, who has suffered enough because of him.  
  
Now they just ate and were snuggling in their bed, just to hold on to each other and feel that they had each other, even if Kerim's self-esteem was still a bit low.  
  
That's when their unexpected guest simply appeared in the middle of the room just when Kerim was thinking of Seth.

Seth was fighting himself for days about the angel. He knew the pair needed their alone time and Mick deserved it more than any of them to enjoy the best of the attention of the healing angel. Yet Kerim still held a big part of his heart and the God of Darkness was restless to know how his Angel of Light was recovering. Just to know... and feel his presence from close… Hold his slim toned frame in his arms... Be his support and feel that Vega still needs him too…  
  
By then his longing got unbearable. And after carefully sensing around, he appeared in their bedroom.  
  
"Greetings… Err… I just wished to see how Vega is doing," he stated as he stood there in all his dark majestic glory, trying to keep his godly cool from the surprised looks he got from Mick and Kerim.

Of course, Kerim could feel Seth's approach through his bond to the Gods, but he still blinked surprised a few times as it was not really like Seth to just... barge in like this, looking so... worried and... lost?  
  
"Master Seth..." he nodded as a sign of respect and also gave him a warm smile as he gently pulled out of Mick's embrace to sit up, stroking down his ridden-up T-shirt. "What a pleasant surprise. I am feeling a bit better, thank you," he said, glad that his wings were not visible at this point.  
  
Seth's care always warmed the angel's heart and this time was no exception either. Getting out of the bed, he walked over to put his arms around his Master for a hug and buried his face in the God's neck. "Is there something else?" he whispered a bit worried.

A small relieved sigh escaped the dark lord as he could finally close Vega into his arms. Just inhaling his scent and savoring the moment a little bit.  
  
"I just wanted to know how you are. I was worried for you, my beautiful boy…" Seth whispered closing his eyes and gave in to his tender feelings for a second or two. Then, with another sigh he looked up and sent a grateful look to the demon sitting on the bed and looking rather confused about how he should act. "Thank you Mick for taking care of him so well. And allowing this old soul to barge in like this."  
  
"Lord Seth," Mick bowed his head "he belongs to you too," he said, kinda feeling like the third wheel in the situation.

"Is that it?" Kerim pulled his head back enough to look up into the God's familiar face. "You missing me and my Light?" he asked gently and even caressed his back.  
  
The angel couldn't exactly feel what was up with Seth as he was holding back somewhat, but Kerim could get a basic nature of those feelings. And now that he thought about it, he realized that he's been keeping himself from Seth (and the other Gods) longer than ever before.  
  
"I can give you... well, me. My Light is still not back, so that will have to do..." he said then glimpsed back at Mick. "But I think... I might know a way to get my Light back too... I'm just not sure..." he said and all of a sudden blushed deep as he looked back at Seth.

Seth glimpsed at Mick too then back at the blushing angel with a frown "Ohh... Ohhh I see you are starting to be your old self again," Seth laughed at what he felt from Kerim.  
  
Of course Mick could feel it too. And surprisingly he kinda liked the idea... "Well… technically it can work… Your godly powers and my lightning ones… Plus it is one of his fantasies. At times he connects my dreams with his own," Mick said with some color starting to appear on him too. "We are the two males his heart loves the most. He quite often dreams about it…" he stood up, walking over to the other two with a 'what now' expression on his face.

"Spilling my secrets like this, really, Mick?!" Kerim laughed but turned even redder. "It's true, though. I love you two the most," he said, sliding a hand forward to caress Seth's chest. What he felt from Mick did surprise Kerim a bit as he knew that... his relationship with Seth wasn't that smooth so far when it came to the angel they shared.  
  
"But I don't want to force anything on you two, if you are not... well... up to it," he giggled a bit on his own pun, looking between the two males he desired equally.

"Well if we are not able to be up to it, then it will be a problem," Seth laughed holding the small hand to his chest. He was one of the few who thought Vega to have a great sense of humor.  
  
"I think it would help you heal," Mick only said that, clearing his throat even as he blushed looking at Seth. Maybe all those dirty dreams influenced him too by then...

"Good. Thank you..." he whispered looking at Mick then Seth and starting to get turned on some more now that his men agreed to this. And oh boy, one of his biggest fantasies was going to come true at last. Even if the circumstances were a bit odd.  
  
Letting his captured hand on the God's chest, he reached back with the other one to pull Mick closer until he could feel the heat of his body from behind then slid his hand down between his legs. "Hm... I think there won't be a problem, he smirked then as he kept massaging Mick, he titled his head up. "Kiss me, please..." he whispered the words Seth knew so well by then.

Mick exhaled slowly from the gripping hand on his hardening cock, stroking Kerim's back and leaning down to kiss into his long hair.  
  
Seth hummed with a dirty jackal-like smirk and kissed the angel's lips. Slowly and tenderly first, as he missed him and his sweet taste so much. But as all of them gave into the emotions and the pull for each other, the kisses turned deep and passionate. Just like the exploring hands that roamed more possessively on their bodies.

It felt so good to be in the God's arms like this again. Every time it happened, it still felt like coming home. Just like with Mick.  
  
Pulling his hands back from both warm bodies, Kerim kept kissing Seth while he pushed down his own sweatpants, kicking it aside. He only came up for air to quickly pull his T-shirt over his head, long tied together hair falling back onto his pale and spotless chest. As he was standing all naked between the men, he turned his head to offer his lips to Mick this time, naughty hands going down to open Seth's black pants to reach inside and caress him too.

"I love the no underwear habit… Don't you agree?" Seth giggled, playfully hinting at his own habit that Kerim may have found under his pants, plus the totally bare angel between them.  
  
Mick felt his head spinning already. He knew well how practiced and skilled his angel is with two males at once… But after such a long time feeling all that sexual drive again from Kerim made his hunger rise fast too. He growled into the kiss and gripped at the pale flesh with his appearing claws.

Kerim's knees were already weak since Seth first kissed him, but from that growl and claws on his flesh, they were barely keeping him upright by then.  
  
Breaking his deep kiss with Mick, he gave the men one of his trademark dirty smirks. "Oh yes, I definitely love that habit a lot..." he purred, feeling more and more like himself as he gently pulled the hard cock out of Seth's pants. "But I think I might have to take a closer look just to make sure all is okay down there... by both of you," he winked and finally went down on his knees to face the nice erection…  
  
Though instead of tasting it, he licked both of his palms and looked up expectantly at Mick to step closer, his left hand wrapping around Seth's cock, the right waiting for Mick's to come into reach.

"I hope you find everything as you like it," Mick started to open up more to this too after the first waves of nostalgic feelings. Moving closer, he caressed the long silky hair of the angel. Pulling the band from it and inhaling sharp with a little hiss from the cool strong hand wrapping around his shaft and pulling him closer.

Chucking from Mick's comment, Kerim's eyes shone up a bit as he began working both cocks with his hands, knowing exactly how his men liked to be touched.  
  
"Yes... all hard and ready for the tasting..." he bit down on his pierced bottom lip then as he kept moving his hand on Seth, he leaned closer to Mick's groin, inhaling the musky demon scent deeply before sucking the wide tip into his mouth, tongue circling and pressing against that sensitive spot under the head a few times. He glimpsed up at his love to see his reactions then slid the hard meat deeper into his mouth just when he twisted his palm on Seth's tip.

"Oh yeah... He is good with tasting..," Seth grumbled a moan from the skilled hand working him perfectly.  
  
Seth found the way beautiful as the missed pleasure eased up the worry in the demons face, which has been almost constantly there in the past period and merged with his facial features by then. Just seeing the big man shiver and close his sparkling white eyes and letting the feeling of the naughty lips and tongue turn him weak for the kneeling man… The God liked it so much that he reached his hand to caress the bearded face and pull Mick closer for a trying peck of his lips, just for the taste…

Some of Kerim's long hair fell forward from the more and more eager way his head was bobbing back and forth on his pair's shaft. He also felt a kind of release in him seeing and feeling Mick opening up and letting his worries go after a long time.  
  
The angel focused on what he was doing, not letting any guilt ruin the moment. But then he couldn't stop himself from moaning around the tasty cock as he watched his men tentatively kiss. It was a picture from one of his hottest dreams! And when he saw Mick peck back, his own cock jumped excited between his legs.  
  
Pulling his mouth off, his hunger stoked, he now took Seth between his lips, making sure to use his piercing just the right way as he kept his eyes on them.

Mick wasn't surprised about the kiss from Seth. He knew in such situations it was coming to that anyway. Not that they really had any tension or dislike for each other. It was more the thing that both had to digest that they had to share the same man they loved so deeply.  
  
Their kiss deepened and in return Mick reached up to caress back Seth's long hair and his big hand slid down to his neck, sending pleasant sparks onto the God's olive skin. Making both men moan more from their skilled angel and their kiss.

"You two are so hot together..." Kerim babbled out before sliding Seth's cock further into his mouth, finally deep-throating him. He made sure to use his throat muscles to swallow around him a few times then it was time for Mick to get the same treatment. So he did, cheeks burning, lips getting sensitive and a bit sore from his thorough work on the males.  
  
He did love this and watching them and through the bonds he could also feel how they really liked it too. It wasn't for a show to please Kerim. It was true. And the awakening powers in both of them made Kerim moan and groan as his mouth and hands were working the wonderful shafts more and more enthusiastically.

The two males standing got into the touching and kissing even more. Both paying attention to Kerim as well.  
  
They synced up so well that when the angel was sucking on one of them, the other even helped to hold the head of Kerim in place. Gripping his head by his long hair and guided his movements. Resulting in two very worked up males and two rock hard cocks, ready to take it all to the bed…

"Okay... okay... I feel ya..." Kerim panted as he finally came up for air and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He grabbed onto Mick's hip to get up from his kneeling position and stole a kiss from both men. "Rest of the clothes off, my boys..." he winked then climbed onto the bed. Lying down on his back, he got comfortable and lightly touched his flushed cock, moaning from that very needed and missed feeling. Waiting to see what the men were going to do next.  
  
He even chuckled when the two long-haired beings looked at each other questioningly as if wanting to decide exactly that. Well for one, both Seth and Mick fully got out of their clothes, growling with hunger as they climbed next to the naughty angel's sides.  
  
"We think you will be good between us," Mick mumbled and started to kiss and bite down on Kerim's chest from his side.  
  
"Yeah, just to be safe and covered from both sides…" Seth said too, doing the same on that side. Both males were stroking and pampering the white angel body between them.

"I can... really get on with that plan... yes..." he groaned pushing a pillow under his head to be able to watch both gorgeous men pampering his pale skin, raising goose bumps wherever they touched or kissed or bit him.  
  
From all that, he began caressing them wherever he could touch their naked skin. A big smile spread on his flushed face the second he noticed how small electric charges began running up and down on his hand when he touched Mick and the same happened with Seth's seeping darkness. From all the sensations, he shamelessly opened his pale thighs and tried to focus on his breathing.  
  
"Please... I need more... from both of you..."

"I think he really is getting better... It's a good sign when the appetite is back, right Mick?" Seth grinned up at the demon, his small black eyes shining.  
  
"Yeah... They say such things. I think I'm getting better too because suddenly got my hunger back too…" Mick groaned and slid down on the bed. Again, just as if they talked it over, the two males worked in total union and pushed Kerim's long parted thighs up to his chest. Mick laid down and positioned himself to start rimming the tight hole. Meanwhile Seth began kissing along the hard cock that eagerly jumped into his mouth.

Kerim's mind was really getting blown away more and more. It was not just how he really missed getting intimate with the men he loved, but the fact that they were loving him at the same time and so much in sync was something he really did only dream about so far. It seemed it was time for them to get here in real life too...  
  
He helped them by keeping his legs in place and kept chewing on his piercing as he lightly rocked against both mouths, mixing some moans and gasps into it and once he felt Mick's tongue slide into him, he cried out, bucking deeper into Seth's skilled mouth.  
  
"Yes... I'm so hungry..." he whispered hoarsely, his eyes rolling shut so he didn't notice how his pale skin began faintly glowing.

"He is indeed so very hungry… I think I will feed him," Seth grinned at Mick, getting an approving dirty chuckle from the demon.  
  
It didn't feel weird at all… That is what passed through the buff demon's mind as he watched the dark God move up to Kerim's head and offer his hard meat for him to feed on…  
  
Mick could go with the flow very easily and surprisingly in tune with Seth as they both focused on their shared angel. That middle point and the importance he had in both male’s life provided a wide common ground to build their peace on.  
  
But for now it was enough of philosophy, in which Mick could always get caught up so easily… Bringing himself back, he smiled from the deep moans of the other two and started to work his thick finger inside the tight hole.

Blood was pumping louder and louder in Kerim's ears as he was feasting on the godly shaft indeed hungrily. It was yet another thing he loved to do and as he looked up with his hazy, dimly glowing eyes at his Master, he moaned louder around the tasty meat once he felt that finger entering him.  
  
Trying to open up more both spiritually and physically, he moved his hips to get that finger deeper in him while he finally let himself be happy about all the attention and love he was getting from both beloved men as they were using him for their pleasure. Like in the past when he became the Trinity's.

Similar thoughts crossed Seth's mind too while the dark fog of lust made his whole being ooze out that dark force which started to creep upon the dimly glowing angel too.  
  
He had missed his boy so much. And the fast little tongue working on him so eagerly that he did not even have to attempt to push in deeper, Kerim sucked him into his throat and swallowed around the throbbing shaft on his own. Just to drive him crazier, of course... Their angel was anything but innocent, and it made Seth's heart melt from sensing that old frisky creature in his beautiful boy again.

Just as Kerim reached up to place a hand on Seth's stomach as he sensed those emotions in the God and to let that dark energy swirl around his hand, Mick added a second finger. Stretching that lovely hole as fast as he dared.  
  
It was just natural that through his bond to Kerim now he could somewhat feel the God and his emotions too. It also kinda made keep things in sync a bit easier for them. Like when he curled his fingers to coax a louder muffled moan from his love, Seth used that moment to slide all the way down the angel's throat, enjoying the vibrations around his shaft to the fullest.  
  
"He's nearly ready, I think..." Mick chuckled low and dirty as he licked a few fresh drops of pre-cum off the angel's tip, his fingers moving in and out with ease.

Kerim let out a desperate moan to his man's wise stating the obvious.  
  
"Yes, I think he is very ready," Seth licked his lips and pulled his hardness out of the willing mouth. Just to adore the rosy cheeks and swollen shining lips which he kissed roughly.

The turned on angel tried his best to return that kiss too, his heart hammering fast in his chest as he felt Mick move on the bed.  
  
"Perhaps we could do him in turns. You first, my lord," he chuckled low, waving towards the spot with the best access to the laid out angel.  
  
"... then together!" Kerim moaned his wish against his master's lips both desperately and hopefully.

Seth laughed. "Lay back Mick, and hold him on your lap for me," he moved away from the already trembling angel to let them get into the desired position.  
  
"This is good for all of us…" Mick whispered at Kerim's lips, hugging him to his half-sitting body. He even moved to teasingly rub his erection to his pair's.

"Yes... I can feel it," Kerim panted and gave Mick a small smile which quickly became a moan feeling their cocks rubbing together. The friction against his by then oversensitive skin was like the sweetest torture, but soon his attention was divided again as he felt his God move right behind him.  
  
The familiar flowing darkness and body heat made him push his small ass out a bit more, eagerly awaiting to finally become one with his dark master once again. A feeling he sorely missed. "Please..." he whispered on a broken tone, burying his flushed face into Mick's black hair by the crook of his neck, his pale hands holding onto the broad shoulders for support.

Seth took his time to admire the willingness of their angel, slowly stroking along the spine and upward on the long back. Inhaling shakily from all the energies and small sparks from the demon mixing into the swirling forces.  
  
Kneeling behind Kerim, he kissed into the long moist hair. Smelling it long with a moan as both his hands slid down on the narrow sides. He pushed inside with a hitched breath, pressing his eyes shut tight and not even dared to breathe as he moved deeper and felt his every cell open up to become one with the beloved being of light once again.

Each touch and kiss from both men felt so damn amazing, but his body only relaxed once he felt that certain pressure of the familiar cock in him again. It made a ragged moan tear itself out from between his trembling lips and his nails dug into Mick's skin. It sent a few sparks up on his fingers, making Kerim's cock jump against Mick's in anticipation.  
  
He felt the slightly calloused fingers of his pair stroking out the damp hair of his face and he turned it towards him without Mick having to ask him. As he looked up, his eyes were hazy with lust and also glowing somewhat stronger. The second Mick's thumb rubbed against his pierced and swollen bottom lip, Kerim couldn't hold himself back and bucked against Seth to make the last few inches slide home too.

To that the Dark God growled out deep, leaning over Kerim's back and kissing into the revealed neck. His eyes met Mick's full white ones as they started to both move against the body in between them. Mick took the sweet lips in a deep kiss and Seth picked up a steadily quickening pace. In that rhythm Mick rubbed their wet cocks together with their angel.

All the stimuli his body and being was getting was starting to feel overwhelming as Kerim kept kissing his man back, occasionally moaning his pleasure into the hot mouth. His lean pale body picked up Seth's pace and obediently rocked between the two men to give them both pleasure. Like a good little angel should do to his masters...  
  
It didn't take long for him to start feeling that unmistakable tingling by his shoulder-blades. He knew that Seth kissing and letting his darkness caressing him there was to coax his wings finally out. But instead he asked for harder thrusts and hoped that Mick would want to switch with Seth soon to create some distraction from his back.

Like reading the mind of his angel, Seth slowed down and squeezed Mick's hand under his. As they kept caressing Kerim, their hands not once met. And it wasn't bothering to any of them. But that connection which was growing stronger between them all helped to communicate their feelings.  
  
Mick looked into the full black eyes of the God and nodded. So, just as Seth pulled out, Mick held the narrow hips and placed his pair on his shaft, pulling the dimly glowing creature down his length with breathless moans.

Kerim loved how they didn't have to talk thanks to the deepening connection, so as he moaned from the other hard shaft sliding up into him, without being asked, he sat up on it and arched his back right against Seth's chest.  
  
Circling his hips, he worked the thicker shaft as deep as he could while enjoying the God's long fingers caressing his front, occasionally playing with his nipples too. The angel placed a hand on one of Mick's arms as they were guiding his moves, the other got lost in Seth's long hair as he turned his face to kiss the God hungrily.

The demon’s powers grew stronger from the very missed feeling of becoming one with his pair. Larger electrical bolts danced on Kerim's pale shining skin and crawled up on the olive-skinned Seth too.

It felt pleasant to the God and caused some shaky moans to get muffled into the kiss he was sharing with his angel. His fingers were tracing the toned chest and pinched the small nipples as he rubbed his throbbing cock to the small of Kerim's back and helped his riding moves on Mick.

The electricity that ran over them both only added to Kerim's pleasure, making him move faster and harder on Mick until he was sliding in and out of him with ease. He arched his upper body into Seth's caresses too then bit down on his pierced lip, reaching back behind him to massage the head of the God's cock.  
  
"Please..." he groaned, barely able to form the word. "Need to feel you both... more..." he added on a hoarse voice, moving Seth's tip lower to rub it against his rim and Mick's cock, his own body trembling unstoppable by then.

Mick panted wildly just watching and listening to his kinky pair. Through their bonds to Kerim they all shared every emotion and feeling by then. And the feeling of Seth's tip rubbing against his own moving cock and the rim of the tight hole woke up a surprising hunger in the demon.  
  
He was not sure that it was for the act of taking the angel together, or for the dark God, or if it was Kerim's emotion and need he channeled to his demon too... But it didn't matter… Mick's sparkling hand moved up on Kerim's belly, passed his rock hard dick and caressed Seth's arm. The two males made eye contact and their dark powers visibly mixed. Trapping the more and more glowing white creature between them.  
  
Seth pushed their angel forward and into Mick's arms with a low hungry growl. Then licked up his fingers to ease them beside the thick, slowly moving shaft to make more room.

Kerim's long hair fell forward again and it made it easy to miss that satisfied smile which he gave to Mick from that hunger which they both shared now. It meant that they were delving deeper into the forming bond between the three of them. And it felt so right!  
  
Just like the dark God's probing fingers, making Kerim gasp for air and hold onto Mick tighter, his ass lightly moving against the long digits and Mick's cock too. While moaning his pleasure, he let his demon stroke out his damp hair from his face to pull him down for an all teeth and tongue kiss, the sharper fangs breaking his skin, making his angelic blood mix into it too.

"This will be something spectacular…" Seth mumbled, pulling his fingers back and looking at the blood getting smeared between the kissing pair. He could already feel the changes. In the other two's powers and the bond. And his smile grew dirty, feeling the shaking angel tasting the demon blood too when Mick fully changed and his instinct made him cut his own tongue to bleed too.  
  
Coil black leather wings spread behind Mick as his wild hunger reached higher. He grabbed onto Seth's arm with a bigger lightning sent across his skin to urge the God to join them…  
  
Of course, the God of Darkness was very ready for that, and leaning over Kerim's back, he slowly positioned his shaft with his hand to push it inside with Mick's next thrust.

Kerim was burning up between the two sweaty bodies and all the energies getting more and more released. The whirlwind coaxed more of his until then mostly hiding Light out too and his glowing eyes turned pitch black the second Seth and his darkness pushed both into his physical body and core, which was surrounded by Mick's electric void powers already.  
  
His yell was more like a dying animal's as he tore his mouth away from Mick's, some of their mixed blood running down on his messy chin.  
  
The demon's claws dug deeper into the angelic flesh, making more of the red liquid gush out from the cuts on Kerim's hips and he roared his pleasure too, opening himself up even more to welcome the additional darkness of the God, his deeply buried cock twitching from the extra friction and the tightness around it.

Taking his angel like that, together with a demon who shares his own dark void energies was completely new to Seth. The dark fog of his power mixed up with Mick's covered them up and Kerim like a wild thunderstorm. A dark rumbling and swirling mass with lightning rushing all across it... In the middle of it, as they all were moving in sync and making perfect unearthly sounds of pleasures, the Angel of Light was shining up more and more radiantly.  
  
Even Seth found a shoulder to bite into in his deep haze of desires. The physical and sensual experience narrowed his focus down to the basic feed and mate state, too. Fully enjoying the sharp demon claws and the wounds it stroked onto his sides and shoulders as the three bodies tangled even more together.

Things were escalating fast and this unique experience was quickly overwhelming Vega, but he didn't fight it. He let it wash over him in huge waves, blinding and deafening him to anything else but these two wonderful males who loved him deeply and were helping him heal on every possible level. He could feel that mixed into the storm of energies and emotions.  
  
And it was impossible for him not to open up completely to them. He had no time or voice to warn them or to ask permission, but he could feel it crystal clear that he needed none of that. Everything flowed and happened naturally between them and as he writhed on both cocks and dug his nails into his men, he completely gave in...  
  
The second that happened and he screamed his pleasure towards the sky, cock messing up their bellies, a blinding beam of Vega's light illuminated the whole floor, his wings bursting out of his back more brilliant and white than ever before.

From that a drunk and slightly maniac-sounding laugh and a "Yes!" could be heard from Mick's side. The Dark God just snickered, holding the climaxing angel stronger and they rubbed against each other’s twitching cocks in the tightened hole, soon filling the angel with their seeds and joining him with beastly grunts in the highest ecstasy.

  
[Full-sized pic](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dd9gbln-0cf504eb-d4d7-4ef7-aef4-28d47e63cb1c.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IwMjc2Yjc2LTQxODItNDU1YS1hYmVlLWYwNmY1NzYwZTg4Y1wvZGQ5Z2Jsbi0wY2Y1MDRlYi1kNGQ3LTRlZjctYWVmNC0yOGQ0N2U2M2NiMWMuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.0ELXvCsrHiLSpmIZrFwxnr7y3zvkrynJAG5o4hu_lvQ)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Even after all these years it was the same. If inspiration struck, then it struck hard. Both Robb and Samael loved music – especially rock music. Some say it is the Devil's music. Well, he really couldn't argue about that in their case as this genre was what they enjoyed the most.  
  
Robb has been working on some songs in the Stronghold's studio which they had put together so that Samael wouldn't get so bored while Robb went on his longer trips to the earthly dimension. But he enjoyed it just the same. It was kind of a therapeutic way for them too to express feelings they couldn't otherwise.  
  
But later when his pair waltzed into the room in his low-cut sleeveless shirt and sweatpants, they simply started jamming on their favorite guitars. Robb loved every second of it as they both knew that the war was upon them and they had to treasure all the time they could spend together in relative peace like this.

Meanwhile at Greece the war lord of Pandemonium was enjoying the library of the Gods.  
  
Two Earth days have passed since he asked to enter the dimension. He was patient by nature, which was rare in his home world. No one knew his true origin (beside the ancient Trinity) and why he was interested more in Earth. Not even Samael.

Azmodan smiled stopping his hand while turning the page. After the war in heaven, Lucifer asked to enter his world to keep him and Samael and a few of the other fallen ones safe. While Lucifer negotiated with the deities of parts of the Earth, Azmodan was escorting the seraph in his dimension. Looked after him while Samael was still learning how to adjust to his regained consciousness and self.  
  
The page finally turned as the big demon sighed. He felt so many mixed energies in the God's realm. It was very interesting to him and he liked the ideas they discussed. He was waiting patiently for what might form… But now Sotiris tapped his shoulder with a smile. It was time…

Back in the Stronghold, the husbands were improvising some funny and at times kinky lyrics to the quite complicated guitar parts they came up with. It was more like a duel by then, pleasing Samael's more competitive side too. But all in all they were just having a lot of fun, sharing a few kisses along the way too.  
  
Robb just wiped his eye from laughing so hard, when suddenly both of them stared at each other a bit more seriously... if not surprised.  
  
From the inner yard where their goats liked to graze, they both felt the signature energies of Sotiris' portal.  
  
"What the...?" Robb started frowning, but then all became clearer as their unexpected guest stepped into their garden. It took only a split second to recognize that unmistakable energy too.  
  
Before he could blink, Samael was already putting down his guitar and dashing out of the studio, Robb following him soon after.

It was kind of rude... Samael would say to his own reaction, but the surprise and joy that filled him from suddenly feeling his... lover… maybe... 'sidepiece'... 'nanny with fun time'… or something with what the family kept mentioning Azmodan... But anyway, he was very, very happy and wasn't thinking just running outside. It’s been hundreds of years and he was very sure that Azmodan could feel how he’s been missing him lately.  
  
The Demon stood there and laughed. He felt then even saw Samael coming to him. He nodded to Robb and caught the short-haired seraph in his long arms.

"Azi..." Samael sighed his usual nickname for the buff demon into the broad chest with relief.  
  
Robb didn't suppress his wide smile at that and walked closer, patting their guest... or more like long lost "family member" on the shoulder. "Welcome back, Azmodan. It's good to see you again."  
  
"Thank you, Lucifer. It's been a while and it's good to be back. I've missed you both," he murmured on his deep calm voice, which he knew always sent some shivers down the spine of the seraph in his muscular arms. At whom he looked down again and caressed his slicked back hair. "Love the hair. I feel like we have a lot to catch up on..."

"You do?" Samael blushed and giggled, making Robb laugh some more.  
  
"Yeah. You look great Sami. You too Lu. I guess we all like to show some age," Azmodan chuckled and rubbed the back of Samael, who was still clinging to him.  
  
"Let's get inside, what you say, love?" Robb stroked Samael's back too.

To which hesitantly he let go and grabbed the big hand of Azmodan to pull him inside. Already yapping about what he did to the place and what is the modern technical world which had burned down and how that inspired the interior.

Laughing wholeheartedly, the big demon followed and patiently drank in all the information which was thrown at him. Though a lot of times he was simply just watching the energetic seraph talking non-stop, occasionally squeezing the smaller hand in his.  
  
"I see you still have this piece..." Azmodan cut in while the other man was taking a breath in the master bedroom. Of course, he meant the painting of Samael with red eyes, horns and bloody nails holding a red lollipop while red-eyed and white crows were flying around him. It was so... Samael.

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/Byj9xfEo15P/)

"Oh yeah. It's because of you, actually. I know how much you liked it," Samael said blushing again.  
  
"Let's get some drinks," Robb cut in, shaking his head a little. He felt how happy Samael got and it made him light-headed and happy too.  
  
"I… we hope you can stay for a while. And have enough time to look at everything some other time too," he half-asked, guiding the other two towards the living room area.  
  
"Yes. I will stay as long as I want now. Or as long as you and RaHoorKhuit have me," Azmodan smiled, sitting onto the couch and letting go of Samael's hand.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together with a wide grin and turned on his heels to prepare some drinks for them.  
  
Robb just shook his head with a small chuckle as they both watched his pair with fondness in their eyes. For them it was hard not to love and admire the hyperactive being.  
  
"Thank you, love," he took the offered beer and raised it for a toast. "To the old and the new times," he grinned and took a sip. "So tell us, what have you been up to in the last few hundred years?"  
  
"Oh yes! How did that battle go? You know the one you had told me about right before you went back? We wanna hear everything!" Samael plopped down on the couch next to Azmodan, crossing his legs as he sipped from his white wine.

The big demon sipped from the beer with a little blush on his high cheekbones before starting to speak. "You know... you always make me feel like some higher being," he laughed at Samael.  
  
"Yeah. Just like a rock star," Robb added and winked at Azmodan as an answer to the demon's frown. If he stays he will learn all what was left of this world's development... And crumbling…  
  
"So... the battle went good. It surprisingly both divided and brought together the people. Three larger groups of allies formed at the end. Then it became just two sides. We won. And the old central control somewhat got restored all over the dimension," he spoke slow and low and kept glimpsing at Samael who stared at him with dreamy eyes and it made the corners of his lips curl up. "You knew the last queen when you were my guests there. Her daughter rules now," he sipped from his beer, smacking his lips. "Oh and I have a wife there now too."  
  
"Oh a wife. That is something! Cheers!" Robb hummed. Higher level females were rare and worshipped among demons. And of course marriage was only a matter of sharing energy forces so only could be between same leveled beings. "Congratulations. It must be an honor," he added.

"It is a big honor, indeed," Azmodan nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, congrats!" Samael smiled too, already ogling the wedding band on the demon's finger. "Is she hot?"  
  
To that question their guest just blushed a bit again and hummed. "Yes. But... what about you? I can sense a lot of changes here and with you two too. Like the location of the Stronghold. I was pleased to hear that RaHoorKhuit finally forgave you. It was high time. They've talked a lot about you since my arrival," he smiled warmly at the seraph and patted his bony knee with pride.

"Yeah I try to use my head to think too and not just to bang it into walls," Samael laughed. "It's a little weird still. But good... But what about your wife? She must be something if you can stay as long as you want," Samael grinned almost swooning over Azmodan.  
  
"Yeah… Let's say we moved up a little together and I am in the position to do whatever I want, really," the demon winked. "But speaking of family... What's up with the kids?"

To that question Robb's smile faltered and he cleared his throat after drinking from his beer. He nearly forgot that Azmodan didn't know...  
  
"Unfortunately, besides us it's only King by now," he said with a sad little smile, welcoming and thanking the warm love he suddenly felt from his pair. "It's okay, love. It will never get easier to talk about this," the long-haired man looked at his man then back at Azmodan. By then he showed off his dimples and laughing wrinkles again. "But our boy finally became a real man! He finally found his pair and mated with him. Matt is a Cherub. And a perfect match. They are good for each other," he continued oozing pride.

"Cherub like your wife and his mother was. Must be a perfect match, indeed. I'm glad he is fine and happy with his pair. And I'm sorry about the others."  
  
"Things change," Robb smiled back at him. "You will probably meet the others too around here."  
  
"Yeah… And you’ve got even more muscular too…" Samael all of a sudden blurted out about the broad chest and thick arms with almost heart-shaped eyes.

To that the other two burst out laughing. Or rather Azmodan giggled with pink cheeks and Robb outright laughed.  
  
"Well. There were countless battles to keep me in shape," he shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"You're incorrigible... but cute as ever," Robb added, smiling fondly at his pair. "Also, there is an awakened Nephilim fighting on our side now. If you were at Sanctuary, you probably felt him around. Of all the people, he became Paolo's pair. Kerim kinda mated to a former Mercy Demon too..."  
  
"... and hell, even Lord Christos! No one saw that one coming, I would bet our Khazra army on that!" Samael threw his hands in the air too and from some miracle the rest of his wine didn't splash all over the place from that.

"A Nephilim, huh? Hmm… that was the energy I felt," Azmodan frowned lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. "Lord Nabu was always a loner. He must be happy to have someone now to… errr… share with? That's still the correct term for energy and soul merging?" the demon laughed. "It seems it's all about picking sides wherever I am nowadays. I'm glad I took the opportunity to come here. I brought the news of my queen that we had heard the call too, but no one from our world will interfere with this battle between the Earthly beings."

"Yes, he seems pretty happy and smitten with his war chief demon pair," Robb nodded and glimpsed at his pair whom he knew was going to cut in. He wasn't wrong.  
  
"Also, it's a relief for all of us that no more big buff demons come over to interfere... Although that's kinda sad too for... reasons..." Samael sighed, eyes glued to the firm muscles hiding under Azmodan's armor. "You would rock today's clothes too..." he murmured more to himself, head totally in the gutter by then.

Azmodan just smirked at Robb who shook his head and made a little wave with his hand as if saying 'yeah we’ve lost him... Take over from here'.  
  
"So I would, you say? Maybe you could show me some modern clothing items too. Don't want to stick out from the others like the Gods. It's their thing to wear armor almost all the time. Or ritual clothes... Though I saw Seth in some similar one like you two wear too..." he leaned close to Samael and caressed his face. "What do you say? Want to dress me up in this style before meeting the others?"

***

Seth was awaiting them as they stepped out of the portal his pair had opened for Samael and Azmodan to return to Sanctuary. The Dark God smiled at both of them, feeling the barely veiled sexual tension between them. Mostly coming from Samael, who could barely take his eyes off the war demon dressed in tight leather pants, which highlighted the endless legs, the tight long-sleeved black shirt outlining the firm muscular upper-body and the combat boots.  
  
Samael's dreamy expression was quite entertaining to the God, but for a change he didn't comment anything on that.  
  
"Welcome back, Azmodan, Samael.” Here he turned to Azmodan. “Your summer house is ready. If you follow me, I'll show you around and introduce you to some of the other residents, who might linger there, resting out our latest adventure on the outside," he said lifting a hand towards the right direction as an invitation.

"Thank you, Lord Seth," the demon bowed his head as he dragged Samael by his hand to follow the God. He missed his old lover too, of course. But the way the seraph acted amused him to the fullest.  
  
"It is good to be here and see this land in peace. I saw glimpses of the outside world," Azmodan mused, not even going into details about what he thinks of all the destroyed landscapes.  
  
"Yes..." Seth only nodded too in the same mood. "We try to keep Athens in some of the old state she was. I guess we did become very fond of this culture and turned Hellenic by now," he chuckled, leading them to the summer house where Jim and Paolo lived. "I think I introduce you to your neighbors first," the God turned to knock with a jackal-like grin.  
  
"The Nephilim... and the sun angel. Nice pair," Azi smirked glimpsing at Samael.

"Yeah... very nice..." the lovesick Seraph murmured, but finally took his eyes off the big demon on his side, the nearly constant blush on his face not fading as they were still holding hands.  
  
"Gonna get it!" they heard Jim's voice from inside, as if he yelled back to Paolo that he would open the door. And he did do that in the next moment. Suspiciously quickly compared to the time passing between that and Seth's knock. "Oh hi..." he smiled first at the Dark God, but his eyes quickly jumped at the other two too. "Hm... baby, we have some interesting guests..." he said to Paolo over his shoulder then stepped aside to invite the trio in. The curiosity was very obvious in his eyes that shone up in mismatched colors as he felt that this new guy was the source of that strange power he's been feeling in the last couple of days.

"Greetings, Jim. I brought a neighbor to introduce to you," Seth grinned walking inside and greeting the arriving angel too.  
  
"Azmodan! Now that's a nice surprise!" Paolo giggled hugging the big demon like an old friend.  
  
"Yes. Nice to meet you... Jim…" Azmodan said patting Paolo's back in the hug. His dark shining eyes locked in with the mismatched ones as they were sizing up each other with the Nephilim.

And that they did. They were both taller than the others, though Azmodan packed much more muscles, thus was wider than Jim, who rather slimmed down than bulked up lately.  
  
That presence... made something move deep inside Jim's subconscious. It felt somehow... familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Either way, he found it pleasant enough to smirk at the handsome demon and offer a hand once Paolo let him go.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Azmodan... And..." here he turned to Paolo "don't say you 'know' him too..." he teased his pair with a wider grin as he let the demon's hand go.  
  
That suddenly made Samael giggle in the background while he was already hunting down some Greek wine for all.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it, Jim. Your mate knows all the handsome devils well," Seth giggled too.  
  
"Yeah well I DO know him. But sadly NOT that way," Paolo winked at Jim.

"Well, that's a first..." Jim murmured under his mustache, earning a light elbowing into his side, which made him giggle and press a smacking kiss on top of his pair's bald head.  
  
"You guys are so bad..." Azmodan rolled his eyes grinning and gratefully took the glass of wine Samael was offering to him.  
  
Of course from that he got quite a competitive discussion about who was the worst. It was a nice ice-breaker to sit down and chat a bit about themselves and what's been going on lately.  
  
It was easy to see that there would be no problem between the two tall men, and if it wasn't obvious before, now it became clear to the others too how Samael was kinda... not himself... Or at least not the version they were used to. He was a little bit less bubbly, but made sure that Azmodan was comfortable and had his glass always full. It was kinda amusing to see how much he tried to please the big calm mountain of a man.  
  
Either way, they had a nice time and they got going only when Seth said he had to go check on something with his own pair. It gave the opportunity for Azmodan and Samael to say their goodbyes too and head for a walk along the windy shoreline.

"It is nice here. Don't worry, I keep a hold on you," Azmodan said to Samael with a little laugh as they were walking in the stormy wind at the edge of the cliff above the seashore.  
  
That place was at the barrier of the Gods' magic and the weather was mixed between the always nice mellow spring of the sanctuary and the wild stormy outside.  
  
"So you won't mind me staying a bit longer, as I feel…" the demon murmured on his deep voice, pulling the seraph into a half-hug as they were walking. "The neighbors seemed to be nice too..." he growled playfully.

 

"I never felt anything but safe on your side," Nergal blushed and giggled girlishly but then looked a tiny bit more serious. "And of course I want you to stay. If you want... and your wife and queen is okay with it. I mean... It's been hundreds of years. We've never been apart for this long. We... I missed you a lot. Especially when Lulu was away and the kids were out of the nest too. That Stronghold is very big for one person..." he babbled, tightening his arm around the demon's waist.  
  
"Oh yeah, they are nice. And already powerful. Jim especially. He evolved a lot in a very short time. We're talking months here. He kinda lost his previous love during merging into one with him and as I've heard, getting together with Paolo wasn't an easy ride either. But he... khm... seems to have come to an understanding with Lord Seth fairly quickly too... Anyways, I can't wait for you to meet King again. And his pair! Matt is so grateful for finally having a family with us. He had a mortal mother, but his real cherub father saw him only as an experience. It's pretty fucked up, but quite familiar, ey? You should've seen Matt's face when we showed him the family album! And seeing you on those pictures made me long for your closeness again. I had no idea if you were still alive or not. I'm so happy you are! Do you still want me like before? I mean... it was a long break and a lot of things have changed for both of us and all..." he voiced all the thoughts that crossed his mind without filtering anything. He remembered Azi liking that about him in the past. Was that still the case?

The demon laughed rubbing the side of the seraph lovingly. "Got to an ‘understanding’ with Lord Seth, huh?" he wiggled his brows. "I'm curious about King and his pair too. Been missing you all a lot," he stopped and turned to face Samael, holding his face between his big hands to gaze deeply into the greenish eyes, smiling. "Of course I want you still... You are still like a breath of fresh air for me with all your yapping," he giggled and leant down to finally press his lips to the seraph’s after all that time.

All his forming words disappeared from Samael's mind, leaving it empty – which was rare for him. But beside his pair Azi could always do that to him too. He practically melted from his words and kiss on the spot.  
  
Lifting his own hands, he hugged him tight, pressing his body against the firm one. As that unique scent surrounded him again after such a long time, Samael kissed back, first just savoring the full lips. Sweet and smoky like always. Then he got more and more passionate.  
  
The constantly there but so far more or less suppressed desire broke free and wreaked havoc in Samael, making him moan and throb for the big demon, hanging on his lips as if his life depended on it. "Take me back to your new house and let yourself loose on me..." he giggled flushed deep, jumping up to put his legs around the narrow waist, arms going around the thick neck.

"Right away? I like that hunger of yours," Azmodan grinned holding the smaller man strongly to him. Spreading his demon wings and changing form, he took off the ground and flew to the new house.  
  
"Show me the way to the bedroom... And you can strip while walking in front of me, right? Like old times…" he grinned, showing the big demon fangs. His eyes were glowing in a gore-like dark brownish red. He reached back to pull the band out of his hair to complete the look with the horns as he opened the door for Samael. From the corner of his goat-like horizontal pupiled eyes he just caught a glimpse of Jim peeking at them from the next garden.

"Yes, sir!" Samael giggled, his cheeks still burning. He ignored their audience, still under the effect of being transported there with those gorgeous wings and seeing Azmodan's true sexy form again. He was fucking with his mind, but he hoped he was going to be fucking him elsewhere too at last!  
  
The second the Seraph stepped over the threshold, he was peeling off his shirt. "It's upstairs... I checked before," he informed the big man, kicking off his boots one by one. Even without looking he could feel the demonic energies burning his naked back. "You feel... so much stronger... I love it!" he panted already. It was clear as day before too that Azi has evolved a lot during these few hundred years, but now he could feel the difference better.  
  
By the time he reached the top of the stairs, Samael only had his opened jeans on. Pausing in front of the door, he pushed his small ass out a bit teasingly and bent down to get rid of that too, putting on a little show for the demon and peeking at him over his shoulder. "The bedroom... Should I enter?" he asked on a fake innocent voice.

Azmodan had a devilish smirk on his devilish face. Just watching the dancing around and stripping creature with a growing hunger. And a growing bulge in his leather pants…  
  
"You know we had talked about you with Lu back in the days... How you bring out our true selves and urges in us both… No one else can do that to me, Sami…" the demon said on the same low calm voice. It just changed a tiny bit with a background growling and sharpness in the commanding tone. "On the bed. All naked. Be my good goat on all fours..."

"Oh you were?! How flattering!" Samael giggled all too happy to obey the big bad devil following him into the nice room. "It strokes my ego quite nicely... But I'm hoping that you would stroke me physically too, my gorgeous war demon..." he said on a seductive voice as he took the desired position, shifting into his own demon form with the horns, fangs and claws, his leather wings spreading invitingly.  
  
He was hard as a rock by then too and made sure to push out his pale ass as an offering to the taking. He was burning up for it so badly by then, but he tried to more or less behave. He's been trying sooooo hard to hold himself back ever since Azi has appeared in their inner yard. But he could only hope that he would be rewarded with some undivided attention from the hungry beast behind him.

"So you hope...? Hmm... You became so tamed and... even more domestic than before. I think I came back just in time…" Azmodan pushed his pants down, letting the devil tail swish free and slowly move in the air behind him. Just like how a cat’s on hunt does before they pounce on their prey…  
  
Walking to the bed, he slapped his clawed hand on the pushed out butt. Getting fully naked too and kneeled before the aroused fallen seraph and grabbed into the short hair. "Show me how much you missed this…" he growled, pulling Samael's face to his erection.

"I... I... Yes! And... put me in my place, please!" Samael moaned, his mind getting fried from the hair pulling, the order and seeing that beloved tail again. Without any further ado, he quickly drank in the sight of the big cock and licked along a vein on its underside before sucking it between his lips. He growled loud from the salty taste, inhaling the musky demon scent deeply while showing his appreciation with taking half of its length with the first go.  
  
The second made him slightly choke around it, but he kept going, forcing it deeper and deeper until his mouth was full of the very much missed big dick. That's when he risked a glimpse up at Azmodan, one hand touching his lower tummy admiringly, but without permission.

The demon growled warningly and grabbed the touching hand. "Need to train you once again… I see..." he grumbled pulling back from the sinfully hot mouth and with just one twist of his arm flipped Samael onto his back.

Kneeling over the other's head, his shins held down the seraph by the arms, leaving the panting man's lips in a perfect position. "No touchy," he flashed a sharp-teethed grin while wiggling his index finger as a 'no-no' in Samael's face. Then grabbed the hair again, sliding lower on his knees and over the spread body to push his cock between the lips again.

"Well... it's been too long, it seems..." Samael managed to utter right before he was fed with the hard cock again. It made him push his heels into the mattress and his hands twisted to be able to fist around the sheets as a constant reminder that he wasn't allowed to touch.  
  
Everything about Azi was turning him on beyond belief. Even the way he was breathing... If he let himself, it would've been so easy to come just from sucking eagerly on that massive cock. But he tried to be his good little bitch again, moaning lustfully around the hard meat and using all the tricks on it he knew Azi went crazy for.

"Ahhh the lovely sound of you slurping," the demon moaned rocking slowly into Samael's mouth. His long tail was stroking the belly of his lover, going lower and it softly scratched with its arrow tip the soft under belly before stroking over the length of Samael’s hard cock. He knew how much the Earthy beings could go insane for the devil tail... Not that he wasn't enjoying this all to the fullest... He was honest with his words before. And Samael was the only one with whom he could always fully let go of himself.

To that praising Samael made sure to slurp more and louder, hollowing his cheeks with harder sucking each time Azmodan's hips began pulling back.  
  
But that skilled devil tail... It was making holding back so much harder for Samael. His stomach muscles contracted and his cock jumped eagerly while his eyes rolled shut and his legs opened slutty wide in anticipation. Forcing his red eyes open, he looked up at the huge demon over him. For a moment he just drank in the fucking hot sight then he started whimpering needy around him, hips circling slowly and invitingly.  
  
He hoped as hell that Azmodan would get where he wanted to feel any part of him the most...

The hunger was indeed Hell... "I'm sort of hungry too…" he announced pulling his shaft back again and slid back on the smaller body. His red eyes were glowing as he stole a kiss, sucking on the swollen lower lip then Samael's tongue into his mouth. His tail and hands were taking in all of the other man. His tongue was chasing the other and he was moaning loud into their passionate sloppy make out.  
  
"I want to eat you up now. And you can touch... I want to feel your fire on my skin again," Azi breathed as the kiss slowed down to needy pecks of their lips. Then he started to chew up the lean neck with his sharp fangs.

"Oh thank fuck!" he grunted, deliberately not adding a "sir" or anything at the end. He kept rocking his hips to rub his clenching hole against the tip of the devil tail. His clawed hands darted up and began groping and scratching the huge muscular arms with delight. He could finally touch every muscle freely and Samael didn't waste that opportunity.  
  
The growl that left him from all the bites was nothing short of a true demonic beast. Turning his head, his long tongue licked along a curved horn, the smell of his own blood making his wings flutter and his fire cover their rubbing together bodies. "Take me apart! I need you so much!" Samael growled.

"Ahhh... Finally..." Azmodan threw his head back, blood dripping from his canines as his eyes closed in pleasure. Even the tip of his naughty tail pushed against the offered hole… "I've missed your fire…" he moaned and took deep breaths to gather himself again. "Give me more of that," he ordered, licking his lips.

Pushing Samael's thighs more apart, he laid over the needy male. His wet cock-head in position, just grinding his hips to tease even more. "You have to scream and beg for it, you know that, right?" he laughed darkly, grabbing one hand of the seraph and put in on his back and the base of his wing. And he continued to bite and chew up the willing body more.

"I know..." is all Samael could utter as he grabbed onto the base of Azmodan's strong wing, concentrating more of his fire towards that grip to make his fire lick along the whole length of the demon wing.  
  
He groaned and purred from the sharp bites and chewing, the scent of his own blood getting thicker around him, invading his senses and coaxing his beastly side and urges more to the surface. Just like Azi wanted... And what Azi wanted, Samael would give him. But first...  
  
With his free hand he caught the devil tail and brought it to his lips, sucking and biting sensually at its tip, shamelessly rubbing himself against the wet cock tip. Two could play this game...

The demon lord had to admit that he missed the naughty lover of his even more than he thought before... Sami has always been on his mind while he had to stay in Pandemonium.  
  
Now the playful tongue rolling around his tail's end made his big body shiver and his throaty loud demon growl echo in the room as he reached his limits and without any warning just swung his hips forward to be buried in the fiery body under him.

The sudden intrusion into his body made Samael's mouth open on a wild and long groan and for a moment he forgot to breathe as he welcomed that familiar burning stretch which would turn into pleasure in a few seconds. Looking up with his glowing eyes, another wave of his fire pulsed through the big man and he shamelessly put his legs around him to pull him closer, sharp nails leaving bloody scratches on the base of the demon wings and the firm back muscles.  
  
"Yes! Fuck me! Hard! Missed you so fucking much!" Samael whined all needy and horny as his body quickly gave way to the thick and long demon cock. He wanted it to start pounding him so desperately by then that he also lifted his head and bit deeply into a shoulder, tasting blood.  
  
The familiar scent and taste only made him wilder and his body bucked against the big demon in an attempt to fuck himself on said cock like a bitch in heat. Which was pretty much the case at that point...

The demon moaned some alien words of passion on his own language. One of his big clawed hands kept caressing and tightening the long thigh around his strong hips, which he was grinding around to enjoy the pulsing tight muscles around his cock. His tail was swinging excited, like an aroused snake, and that may have not been too far from the truth.

"Yeah… use your teeth harder on me... Drink more…" he groaned with his eyes still closed in pleasure. He knew his blood would make Samael high and enjoy their sexual games on a deeper level. Gathering the almost whimpering body into his arms, he slowly pulled back just to ram inside again with all his might. And again… and again... He, himself was getting high from the feeling of his blood being sucked and made his thrusts harder and faster with each move.

This was what the seraph has missed so badly! Just like this. Feeling open and free with his demon lover. No restraints, no hesitation. Just hard love and unleashed instincts.  
  
As Samael bit deeper and harder to obey and get quickly high on the strong – stronger than before, he noticed! – demon blood, he heard the poor bed's head post start to bang against the wall. It made him giggle onto the chewed up wound.  
  
But it was still not enough...  
  
"More! Please, give me more!" he groaned, rubbing a horn against Azmodan's thick neck, his fire burning around their writhing forms without setting anything else on fire as he clung to the demon for dear life.

"Come on and mate with me… Like in old times…” Azmodan panted, grabbing the smaller man and moving him with ease.  
  
He sat back and pulled the seraph into his lap and onto the hard leaking cock again. He grunted his approval when Samael cried out from lust as the big hands pulled the burning seraph fully down to his place. The sharp demon fangs attacked the exposed throat, making bleeding marks on the reddening skin while their bodies were slapping together with loud wet sounds as background for their growls and moans.

"Very... fucking... gladly! Yes, tear me apart..." Samael cried out his pleasure as he began riding that amazing cock hard and fast. There was no gentleness in the way they were mating, just pure lust and a need to exchange their energies again after such a very long time.  
  
The seraph didn't hold back the volume of his pleasure-filled yells and beastly groans either, his sharp claws scratching a chaotic picture of passion onto the broad sweaty back.  
  
He loved beyond words how intense they still could get. It was as if it was yesterday that Azmodan walked out of the door, not hundreds of years ago. To that Samael bit the plump bottom lip hard with his fangs and sucked more of that sweet blood into his own mouth, some of it dripping down on his chin and chest.  
  
His next move was to stretch his own leather wings behind him for support and he leaned back on those and his bloody hands, arching and offering his body to the big warrior in his rapture. His hips rolling back and forth fast and with ease.

The demon groaned out loud from the bite then the view of the stretched out offered body. His claws already dug bloody stripes into Samael's sides and hips. Now his blood-covered hands were roaming on the belly and chest. His hips keep rolling under the hungry seraph, meeting his moves to coax more of the flames to cover them both. Even his long tail scratched along Samael and moved around the bloody throat, spicing up their wild mating even more.

Getting covered by their own blood has always been one of the favorite parts of their matings with Azi. And now that his breathing got restricted by that naughty demon tail, Samael felt like completely losing his mind. It notched things up to a completely new level. Their enormous energies began swirling and merging around them, his fire burning them with full force by then.  
  
The more the seraph could feel his lungs start to burn, the more pre-cum slid down on his bobbing cock, his ass starting to tighten around the deeply buried shaft. He was right there and he forced his glowing red eyes open to watch the gorgeous wild beast and to let him know with that look that he was oh so ready to lose it with Azi.

The demon felt the fire and powers of Samael burn up his spine and sweep into his very core. Just how he loved it… His own red glowing power and energies rushed through the seraph too. The two merging into one pushed them both higher in their ecstatic haze. The tail tightened around Samael's throat strong while Azmodan gritted his teeth with an unearthly growl and pushed up into the trembling body harder and faster a few times when suddenly his tail let the neck go. Pushing a big amount of oxygen into the seraph’s lungs to make him lose it hard while Azi felt his body convulse too into their orgasm.

Azi was always very talented in making Samael rattle apart and it was the same now too. The perfect mixture of that beloved and very missed power and the sudden rush of oxygen in his burning lungs topped the ecstasy the bearded seraph has been feeling already.  
  
His screams of pleasure echoed through the house freely, his sperm mixing into the smeared blood on his stomach and chest and his clamping ass milking the big demon dry of his essence. But the best part beside the physical one was the way their souls merged again. Not like how it was with Robb, because Lucifer was his true pair. But it was very similar and just as overwhelming.  
  
So much so that he suddenly realized that his body moved on its own to get closer to Azi and now his arms were around the demon's neck, face buried against the tattooed damp skin, his own tears of joy adding to the wetness there.

Azmodan felt like coming home and being welcomed as he slowly rocked the weeping seraph in his strong arms. His tail was gently caressing the back and wings of his smaller man. He was moved to his very core and loss for words as all the emotions and feelings of belonging and being wanted rushed over him with their very spirits still attached.

"I've missed you so much… I wish... One day…" he started whispering to Samael then just sighed. "One day I can tell you all… But one thing is sure: I won't go away for a long while now…" he said and kissed the short man’s bearded face all over until Samael turned to press their lips together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

  
[Full-sized pic](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/ddak9ck-f46e280a-20b1-4257-870b-97fdc38dab80.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IwMjc2Yjc2LTQxODItNDU1YS1hYmVlLWYwNmY1NzYwZTg4Y1wvZGRhazljay1mNDZlMjgwYS0yMGIxLTQyNTctODcwYi05N2ZkYzM4ZGFiODAuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.c0zh7LxiFgg7ty_KAIrABxJZcf79SgfCLCQhiW8WWWQ)

The morning was nice and warm. Not too hot or too bright. Just perfect... since the Trinity created the weather inside Sanctuary. And Azmodan loved it so much.  
  
The demon woke up with a big smile on his face and without feeling any threat at all. It was a while since he felt so at peace and calm. It was a relatively short time since he got married in Pandemonium and after all his work in war against many lords, he got into the position to have a less stressful life in the world that was always at war.  
  
But it was also the soundly sleeping fallen seraph who made him feel so... pleasant… He had to smile as he moved to get up and looked back at the totally spent Samael drooling onto the pillow.  
  
The demon will stay for a long while, just how he confessed to his lover. Might as well get a daily routine while all this good and calm still exists.  
  
He pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants and washed the blood a little off his upper body. Not really messing with it right then as he was about to check out the weights Seth had told him about on the back terrace. People here like him buff, it seems…  
  
He giggled to himself as he walked outside and inhaled the fresh air. Still with his demon look, horns and wings and all, he looked around. And just spotted with his goat-like eyes the Nephilim neighbor smoking and pulling behind a corner when Azmodan felt the mismatched gaze on himself.

Jim wasn't sure if he was quick enough to hide behind that corner, though the breeze moving the smoke he puffed out was quite a telltale sign that someone was there. But oh well... even if he was busted, it was... worth it, because... yeah...  
  
Since yesterday once their new neighbor and Samael got back into the house, the curious Nephilim's mind was quite preoccupied with what he saw, felt and heard... No wonder, though...  
  
First it was that strange familiar presence he still couldn't put a finger on. He didn't ask Paolo about it once he got back from the 'kids' late at night when things were quiet at the neighbors. Because he wanted to figure it out on his own. That was the theme around here anyways, he giggled to himself.  
  
Then there was that... intriguing form he took a glimpse of right before the clearly giggly and horny Samael stumbled into the house. Jim has never seen a creature like Azmodan since he was relatively new to this supernatural world. Yes, he'd seen quite a few beings during his travels with his Corey before arriving to Sanctuary. But nothing like Azmodan. After all, he was from a completely different dimension. And he felt like that little glimpse was way too short for him to really observe all the details...  
  
And then there were the beastly and wall-shattering sounds and whirlwind of energies he had heard and felt soon afterwards. It was blindingly obvious what the two were doing and it just... moved something in Jim. Not really in a pervy way (okay, fine, he might or might not have jerked off to the sounds and imagining what was going on), but like... a kind of... liking? Or attraction?  
  
Now that he dared to peek out from behind the corner again, he was wondering the same. He never before was into big muscular guys. He liked his men smaller. Preferably SMALL with fair skin and some muscles. Like Corey or Paolo or the occasional hookers or biker boys he had before them. Not someone so... massive and around the same height like he was...  
  
But the more he watched the interesting half-naked demon with some dry blood on his smooth warm-looking skin, the unique "goat eyes" and horns and badass wings (which looked a lot like Jim's), the more he felt that attraction or pull building.  
  
"What the hell..?" he murmured to himself a bit confused and just as much aroused.

Azmodan felt the curious Nephilim powers sizing him up. And thinking that they will have to know each other better soon anyway, and Jim has to get used to his true form too, the demon grinned and with a playful glow in his red goat eyes, he flashed all his sharp fangs toward the peeking Jim.  
  
The small workout corner looked inviting on the terrace. Seth knew well what he would need…  
  
Stretching out his upper body and wings along with it, Azmodan moaned loud on his deep voice. Then making his wings vanish, he casually reached back and inside the loose pants (which was perfectly snug on his muscular thighs and ass, by the way...) and pulled out his long devil tail. Swinging it behind him like a cat, he bent down for the big weights to work the big arms a bit.

Now that little show was making things worse for Jim. But... at least he got the opportunity to burn all the details of the war lord's body into his mind. And damn, he was put together well... Plus the way he lifted the heavy weights as if they had a quarter of their actual weight was a clear indication that he was fucking strong physically too, not just as far as his powers went.  
  
But then again, he came from a world always at war. Jim imagined that there were many warriors like him over there... And that thought just... blew his mind even more...  
  
What he didn't expect was the playful tail which was pulled out of those tight and very perfect pants so casually. Jim had no idea he had a tail fetish too. Now he knew with certainty as he watched it swirling around like it had its own life and will. His eyes darkened from the sudden rush of hot scenarios his dirty mind came up with in a second to torture him.  
  
This was so wrong... But he still couldn't take his eyes off the fine demon male as he continued pumping the weights to work on his already very muscular arm. Damn...

All the messed up emotions he felt was quite amusing to the demon. He sat sideways to the… next door house and the next door perv peeking at him. Pushing his right elbow into his thigh, he was working his biceps while giggling inside. But that fun was nothing compared to the other giggle he just heard.  
  
Looking up, a still sort of high Samael stumbled towards him. Like a jolly drunk man, eyes shining and a goofy smile on his bloody face… Still visible bruises and claw marks on his body that was equally bloody here and there. Like the small round butt that almost peeked out of the very short and tight shorts he had on as the only cover of his lean body.  
  
Azmodan forgot Jim in that very second. Putting the weight down onto the ground, he reached his hand out and once Samael grabbed it pulled the hysterically giggling seraph onto his lap. Long wide arms covered the smaller human-looking body. His horned was head rubbing to the chewed up neck and the demon groaned and moaned from the sexual scent on Samael from their all night mating.  
  
"I've found you," Samael giggled pulling his head back to gaze into the goat-like eyes and like a lovesick kid, tapped Azmodan on the tip of his nose.  
  
"You did. I'm so proud of you, my love…" the demon giggled and touched his forehead to the seraph's. Whose groin already began drawing circles against the hiding devil cock, making the tail slide up on his thigh and under the tiny short as their lips touched.

Jim tried to control himself. He really tried to stay cool and will his body to calm down, but the clearly messed up and well-fucked Samael's appearance (yes, the wounds and bruises and bite marks giving him a pretty good idea why he had heard those sounds the night before) only made his bulge get worse.   
  
Not to mention the kisses the pair shared or seeing that naughty tail disappear under the tiny shorts to coax a sound from Samael which was a mixture of a giggle and a moan.  
  
And did Azmodan just call the seraph "his love"? What the fuck? So... _what_?  
  
Jim was so confused and aroused that for a change he completely zoned out on the outside world.  
  
"Whatcha doin', Jimmy?" he suddenly heard Paolo's whisper and it literally made the big man jump and nearly squeak like a kid who was so very busted for something he wasn't supposed to do.  
  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck..._  
  
"I... err... hi... I was just... and then he was there... and I was smoking... and curious... and they just..." he babbled incoherently and red like a lobster, long tattooed arms flailing around in his weak effort to explain the situation. "Ahh... fuck it. I'm a perv. You knew that," he finally sighed and let his shoulders drop in defeat.

Paolo just watched his pair with a wider and wider grin then laughed out loud at the end. Hugging Jim, he peeked into the other garden too and hummed.  
  
"Yeah I knew. But yeah… Such a lovely demon, no? Saw the tail? Hmm…" the angel giggled. "Come on, let's see what's in the fridge I can eat off you," he announced grabbing one big hand to pull Jim inside.  
  
Meanwhile the making out pair got so very lost in each other. But suddenly they both picked their heads up panting. "King!" they said in unity from the feel of the familiar energies coming closer.  
  
"Let's save this for later," the demon winked and in a blink of an eye they appeared in the bathroom to wash up before their guests arrival.

The pair which just got back to Sanctuary did a detour to the Gods to give their report of their mission on the outside. Which gave plenty of time for Azmodan and Samael to cool off and get themselves more or less presentable.  
  
Matt could feel the new presence and also Corey's sudden excitement and happiness. He told him it was because that presence belonged to his "nanny". Which meant that Azmodan was back and judging by the energies with Samael.  
  
The dark cherub got curious too from that as he remembered the demon from the family album and the stories clearly and despite their tiredness, he was looking forward to meeting him.  
  
Once they were done at the Gods’, they flew over to the summer houses and soon Matt followed Corey inside (with an eye-roll ignoring the naughty and familiar energies he could feel from next door).

Samael got himself together more or less. And Azmodan literally was glowing in the tight modern clothes and was all washed up and smiling as they walked to the living area to meet up the pair.  
  
"King! You’ve got old, kiddo," he said on his calm low voice and hugged Corey tight.  
  
"Yeah, we all age more here," King laughed and squeezed the big man's middle. "Let me introduce my pair. He is Matt," he said stepping back and next to the cherub. "Matt, he is my 'nanny' Azmodan, the war lord from Pandemonium," he grinned wide. He was so happy to have someone like Azi back from the past.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Matt the dark cherub," Azmodan nodded with respect, sizing up the tall Asian-looking male and allowing his powers to be sized up by him too.

From the outside it probably still looked as if Samael was still a bit high. Well, maybe so, but the beaming grin with pride watching that hug between King and Azi nearly split his face in two in the background.  
  
Matt knew this was kind of a family reunion. He could feel just how happy it made Corey deep inside, but he was still Matt and he sized up the big demon with some caution.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Azmodan from Pandemonium. I've heard a lot of you," he said with a small smile and politely offered a hand, even if his moves were a bit stiff. "What brought you back?" he asked raising a dark brow from the timing.

Azmodan looked at Corey then behind his back to Samael like saying 'he is a serious one, indeed' but turned back with a smile to Matt.

"To be honest I wanted to come back for a long while. Hearing The Call was an opportunity to be a messenger and come back here. And the message was that no being from my world would aid the twin archangels in their battle. My queen agrees that it is a battle between the beings of this world."  
  
"Yes. That's good to know Azi. I'm glad the other warlords won't come against us," King nodded and exchanging a glimpse with Samuel, they started to gently guide the other two toward the chairs and couches.

"You got a residence by the gods. That means you're staying, right?" he asked hopefully once they all were seated.

Like the house fairy Samael usually was no matter where he happened to be, he waltzed into the kitchen area to put some snacks and red wine and beer onto a tray and balanced it to the coffee table.  
  
"Eat and drink up, my boys, you look like you could use it," he encouraged them then sat on the armrest of the armchair Azmodan chose for himself and sipped from his wine. "And imagine that, yes! He said he's gonna stay for a long while now," the seraph beamed and put a hand on the wide shoulder.  
  
"That's... nice," Matt said then took a sip from his beer and narrowed his eyes a bit. "So, you'll stay back to guard the Gate while we fight the war?"

King looked at his pair with a matching frown. He sensed a large amount of doubt from Matt and he was just shocked about it all. Like… why and where was all that coming from?  
  
Azmodan on the other hand was very much at ease and not bothered by the clear interrogation of the cherub.  
  
He smiled and sipped on his wine too, absently caressing the hand on his shoulder. One would think they were a pair, and the demon could see that exact thought and disliking towards his action. Well that only made him grab and kiss into Samael's palm.

"What will happen and what will be my duty is under conversation with RaHoorKhuit. But… let's just say to calm you down a little… that this exact place and the Earthly world is very special to me," he spoke on his low murmuring voice.

King remembered how Azi always helped him and his sister to fall asleep when they were small. "I'm sure the Trinity will know what to do. I just missed you so much and glad you're back and gonna stay," King said raising his beer to them all.

Samael seemed to sober up a bit more from Matt grilling his big demon, but before he could work himself up on that, Azi's touches and kiss into his palm – which felt like a statement – distracted him enough. And made him giggle and blush and with that he was back in his teenage girl persona. "I feel the same way, Azi," his fingers stroked the small patch of hair on the demon's chin, his look softening with love.  
  
Matt could feel his pair's shock and disapproval. It shut the cherub up for now, but Azmodan's reply only made more questions pop up in his mind. Questions probably no one will answer to him, because clearly everyone was biased about the big secretive demon. Like... why was Earth so special to him? And why was he really here? To be with the dads and King? Or something else?  
  
Letting those questions go for now, Matt tried to be more civil and open for his pair's sake too. Maybe he was just too tired from their stake out and saw conspiracy theories where none were... Maybe.

To all that sudden drinking in a bit awkward quiet a loud knock echoed into. And right after that Lucifer marched in with his big smile and dimples showing from how his husband was wrapping himself around Azmodan as much as he could.  
  
"Heeeey... Wow... What a wild party!" he laughed and carried his gaze over everyone. Samael laughed and jumped up from beside the demon and skipped practically on cloud nine to his pair to hug and kiss him.  
  
"Yeah we just came back dad. Kinda tired," Corey added watching his dads.  
  
"And what is your excuse, almighty lover of my husband?" Robb asked while rubbing the purring Satan's back.  
  
"Hey… I've made him like this. You're welcome!" Azmodan laughed raising his glass at Robb.  
  
"Yeah true. He is a handful. That's why I thought I come over and join the 'welcome Azi back' party," Robb kept joking and avoiding to turn towards the pile of negative energy, naming Matt…

Who felt more and more that he was the party pooper. The odd one out in the middle of the family reunion. And for a brief moment he wondered if he would ever be really part of this family. He wanted to. Badly. But maybe it was wishful thinking in the end? He wasn't sure.  
  
So to not make things worse, he kept drinking his beers and mostly stayed silent, observing the other males. For example, he at least let go of his first initial slight dismay about Azmodan and Samael being so lovey-dovey since he saw and felt that Robb was fine with that. Yes, Matt knew about their history too so he simply accepted it. Like he eventually accepted Jim and Paolo's mating too.

"So Matt… tell me about things here, please. Last time I was around Paolo was all over King," Azmodan bent forward and rested his elbows on his knees, swirling the remaining whine in the glass as he spoke to Matt who looked very left out on the outside too. "I mean… I would like to know you more and how you see things around here. You're family now too," he smiled and drowned the wine in one swig. Very clearly knowing for sure that he, himself is part of said family too. And he could feel that small disliking vibe from Matt about that once again.

Matt couldn't help it or the gut feeling he had from that. Azmodan clearly tried to involve him more – for which he should have felt more grateful than he did – but the cherub couldn't shake the feeling that there was more behind all that the demon did. Either way he took another sip from his beer and answered on a slightly softer tone.  
  
"Yeah, well he's still all over Corey, but now we share him too. He was a great help before my transmutation to balance our incomplete energies. But of course, having his mate in Jim now had shifted his focus and emotions a bit."

"Yeah, we can all feel that," Robb scoffed and narrowed his eyes at Azmodan. "That is your doing? What… 'wild party' is happening now next door?"  
  
"What? I haven't done anything… Just…" Azi started but Samael cut in all excited and giddy.  
  
"Yeah he JUST tried out the small training area Seth had set up for him in the back terrace... And it JUST happened that Jim was outside smoking and saw… Azi as he was wearing JUST a pair of pants and still bloody with his demon self type of workout, you know… His tail swinging all over and all," Samael explained to all of their amusement and laugh. Only Matt frowned to the new details.

"Huh..." That's all Matt reacted while his mind started reeling again, but his reaction was barely heard from the loud wholehearted laugh that burst out of Robb.  
  
"Now that just made me even prouder of you Azi. And how do you know all these details, my love?" he grinned at his husband knowingly.  
  
"Wellll... I might have ended up on his lap barely covered and my tongue down his throat..." Samael batted his eyelashes with a fake innocent expression, the fingertips of his free hand touching his own chest.  
  
Of course that coaxed another round of laughter and it was easy to see that the seraph was basking in the attention.  
  
With a small smile Matt soon put down his empty beer bottle, exchanging a look with Corey then stood up. "Thank you for having me here. If you'll excuse us, we're tired so we're gonna go rest up. Have fun and see you around," he boomed on his deep voice and waved to the dads and the demon before walking out of the house. He knew his pair would follow soon.

The older males just looked at each other and being already in a hyped up mood they continued to laugh.  
  
"Yeah… Thanks for having us Dad, Sami, Azi. Sorry about that… Will catch you around," Corey said feeling embarrassed about Matt just leaving, but he hurried after him nonetheless. "Heeyyy... Care to walk with me and talk about what was all that 'bad cop' act with Azmodan?" the long-haired man asked once he could cut before the cherub.

Pausing on the path to avoid bumping into Corey, Matt looked him in the eye and sighed. "Don't say you don't feel that he's hiding things from all of us..." he murmured quietly, knowing that his pair was probably going to doubt him or at least not understand him. Like when Matt was pissed at Jim for hurting Paolo.

"Yeah, he always did that. He lived in two worlds and because we could always trust him and count on him, I’m sure he did the same in Pandemonium too. Kept the things about Earth hidden," Corey huffed and grabbed Matt's hand to start the 'walking home' part. But maybe not as gentle or calm as he should have.

"As far as you know... Yeah... I just don't like it. All the coincidences," Matt snorted, feeling that it was not all. There was more behind the friendly facade. Also, King's dismissive words were expected, still they stung just like that firmer grab and the irritated feelings he caught for a second through their bond.  
  
It made Matt look away and instinctively free his hand. Why was everyone so amazed and wooed by the demon they haven't seen for hundreds of years? Especially now at war time... When they had to be extra careful to make sure they won't fail.

Corey exhaled long and grabbed Matt’s marked arm, in a gentle way, and pulled his pair into his arms.  
  
"Look. As far as I know, yes... So… When Dad and Samael rebelled, Elohim had thrown Samael through a portal to Pandemonium. That is well-documented. Even before that Azmodan was one of the very few who could cross worlds at their will and he had been on Earth a few times. He stood up for my dads and promised his head for them in case they mess up any war lord's way. When Dad talked to the Trinity of RaHoorKhuit and they agreed on the Stronghold, Azmodan helped to form that pocket dimension we lived in. I could feel you really hated how close they are… Samael and Azmodan... But while Dad had many love affairs and even real families, Samael only had us and that demon. At all. Whatever was needed, we could always count on him. He even said that the big battles between that world's ranking will keep him away longer. Yes, it is true that as far as I know maybe not that far. But it's been many, many years and he never gave me or my dads or the gods the slightest reason to not trust him," King said looking into the black Asian eyes he so loved and felt kind of desperate to make Matt see the point in why exactly Azmodan counted as family and was loved so much.

Matt stayed a bit stiff in his pair's hug for a while then eased up a tiny bit, resting his hands on Corey's wide back as he was listening to his man. Then he looked him back in the desperate eyes. "I'm not questioning what he's done for you or your dads or the gods or hell, even for this world. And I didn't hate that they were that close, I just... dunno, felt strange at first but I accepted that seeing your dad being more than fine with it," he sighed. "I'm just saying that there's more," he said a bit stubbornly.

Corey took a deep breath and figured maybe for now they are as close as it can get for Matt to try to see into things from more than one side… He caressed his pair's face and pecked a kiss to his lips. After all... he loved the stubbornness in Matt too...  
  
"There is always more to everything, my Asian angel... Always. Let's get home and sleep some," he said spreading his wings and taking off with his mate in his arms.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day brought a surprise. An unexpected one which baffled both Robb and the Gods and made them cautious. They had to be prepared for anything, because if this was a trap, they couldn't hesitate.  
  
Robb was lost in his thoughts as he was walking towards the edge of the barrier at the point where the ruins of that old restaurant was with the stone table.  
  
He thought back on his brother. How he was in the past before he and his followers fell from Heaven. That was an old but still painful memory – especially for Robb and Samael. They were rejected for standing up for themselves and their belief. And now his little brother wanted to meet with them. But why?  
  
The bearded man knew that he's always been the more reasonable one from the twins, but... it was a long time ago since they've met and a lot could've changed since then. That's why Robb could only wonder about the motives behind this meeting. Well... soon they will see...

Christos was already sitting there, lost in his thoughts. He was always the one who had dreams about the possible outcomes of the future. And this very meeting was one that appeared in his dreams. So when he saw Lucifer arriving, he nodded to him with a smile and calmness.

The negotiator role was not unknown to Lucifer, who had to do a lot of that after the Fall to get them – and most importantly to Samael – shelter and help. This situation brought up those memories, but maybe it was more because of the recent arrival of Azmodan and talking about the past. He suppressed a small smile remembering how both of them had to convince his pair now to stay back with Azi. Samael could get quite protective over his pair, which always made Lucifer smile to himself.  
  
That small smile stayed on his lips as he spotted the reborn God waiting for him. "Lord Christos," he nodded back as a sign of his respect then sat down too. "How are things after your return?"

"Lucifer!" Christos’ smile grew wider. "Things are good. I am accused that I have changed much. But you know how it always gets with my returns," he chuckled and all together seemed more laid back and cheerful. Which was not like his previous behavior. "How is the family reunion going? We have great plans with the demon," he added mysteriously.

Blinking slowly a few times, Lucifer's smile grew too. "Yes, I remember. But if I may say so, this suits you just as much as having a loving pair... and a doggie now. You made him immortal yet?" he asked with one hand resting on the weather-worn surface of the stone table. His heavily ringed fingers were slightly tapping against the stone, the only sign of him being a bit nervous about this meeting.  
  
"Oh the reunion is going great. Azi is as great as ever and Samael is on cloud nine," Robb chuckled a bit dirty. "You know how they can get... But yes, such a great demon deserves big plans. Tell me once the timing is... more appropriate," he said, slowly straightening his back as he was sitting on the stone bench, his senses alerting him.

From the shadows a hooded man walked towards them. Slowly and very nervously. He kept looking around from under his hood. Gabriel sat down beside his older angel brother and pulled the hood halfway back to show only a bit of his face to the other two.  
  
"Greetings. And thank you for accepting my invitation. I... First of all, I must apologize for... this all…" he waved around with his hands, signaling to the burned up world. "I know it's not much. And really doesn't count anymore. But I really am sorry. My twin… Michael has crossed a line and I cannot bring him back. I can only be there for him. Anyway. I asked you two here because you both lived among humans, taught and cared for them. You and the ones allied with you are the only ones by now from the deities who stand against Michael. And with the war gods who answered that horrible call, he is planning to destroy the Sanctuary and use the most powerful ancient gate to reach out for our Father," Gabriel spoke low and visibly very scared. Eyes kept jumping from Christos to Lucifer to scanning their surroundings.

Both men kept staring at him. One with his usual collected calmness, his face not giving away his thoughts. The other, though, he seemed a bit worried. Not just from what Gabriel just revealed to them, but from how he looked. He might have had a hood on, but a few faint but visible bruises could be seen on his skin that was left uncovered.  
  
"Little brother..." Lucifer sighed bitterly and with sorrow glistening in his brown eyes. "He is hurting you..." It was not a question but a statement. "It is very brave of you to be here, warning us," he said low. The urge to reach out and touch him comfortingly lingered in Lucifer, but in the end only his look gave that to the angel he once loved dearly. And maybe a part of him – despite all – still did. "You did always care about Father's creations. But... reaching out to Him?" Robb finally frowned. "What makes Michael think that he would find Him or that He would answer?"

From Lucifer's statement Gabriel pulled the hood a little more into his face.

"You shouldn't be ashamed for his actions," Christos said calmly and reached across the table to put his hand on the angel's. Only a gasp of Gabriel gave it away how the God sent his healing energies through his body.  
  
"I am sorry," Gabriel wept weakly and lowered his head. Silent crying shaking his body, but he quickly collected himself as much as he could.  
  
"He always wanted His love more than anything. Michael hated His created humans, and the ones from other parts of the Earth even more. He wants to make Him proud. I… I can't just watch and go along with all this anymore. He is getting more and more paranoid and lost in his plan to… wipe all of the Earth and start over the whole planet."  
  
"Yes. Elohim had worked only with a small group compared to the entire globe," Christos nodded, stroking down his beard. "And he needs you and the force of creation to fulfill that plan. I remember him being angry with you many times because your Father only gave you such powers and you rather lived as a simple human on the surface."

In the end, Robb's comforting hand stayed on his angel brother's back, feeling and also seeing what a mess he was. Far from the usually calm and collected Gabriel he remembered.  
  
"I remember that too, brother," Robb murmured then watched Gabriel for a long moment, as if he could still look into him. It wasn't the case, but he knew him well enough to see there was something more. "Gabriel... I know you love him and want to be there for him. But... are you willing to stop him by any means necessary if it comes to that? You say he is beyond the point where he could be turned back..." he said gently, but it was a valid question probably on Christos' mind too.

"Yes," the angel replied with a nod and without any hesitation. "I came here to warn you and to do that. There is an ancient Dom at the border of the Sanctuary. It is important for the Nephilim and Samael to be there in two nights from now. Michael and I will be there too. Lord Nabu," he pulled his hood back again to let the God see him more as he looked into the eyes with a slight silver glow. "There is a way still to turn this around. You are one of the Ancients. And all of your kind on any continent taught the same about this world and humans. Please remember that. I must hurry now…" Gabriel gasped in fear and in panic as he pulled his hood down and left them there at the stone table.

Robb let out a bitter sigh as his small brown eyes met the God's. They looked at each other in silence for a long moment. Entwining his own hands on the top of the stone table, Robb's sadness was evident to the ancient being sitting opposite him.  
  
"He seemed sincere enough. I doubt he was lying. Are we going to let the others know and do this?" he asked quietly.

"He is horrified from his own twin with whom he has the closest bond and soul," Christos said low and sad. "I don't think he was lying. And yes, tomorrow in the afternoon we will hold a meeting in the library. I have to talk with my other parts and make preparations," the God nodded and reached out his hand as an offer to an easier ride back home.

***

The next late morning Matt was out on his favorite clearing near the cliffs to practice with his katana and powers. He was too tense and upset to be able to calm himself enough for a proper meditation, so he rather chose the physical exercise to work out some of the tension that kept building between him and Corey.  
  
And they say he is the stubborn one...  
  
Not even spending time with Paolo and Jim could take away that constant nagging feeling that there was more that they should know about Azmodan. He tried to put it to rest, but couldn't. He also knew that his pair could probably feel it too not just from the looks he gave him but the slight irritation he could feel through their bond. Which only upset Matt even more.  
  
So there he was, that thought making his blade swoosh through the air more forcefully than necessary – but with the same deadly precision like always.

Corey was done and didn't want to bring up the topic of Azmodan to Matt anymore. Yes, his pair was silent about it. But if it was possible, he was more annoying with the silent suppressed energies and swallowed down questions than when he kept talking.  
  
The fact that Paolo also stood up for the war demon and did not understand why Matt had issues with Azmodan staying fueled Matt even more. Even if he kept more silent since that... Which… yeah… was fucking irritating to Corey. But he has to talk to him anyway about the meeting.

Knowing the favorite spot, he landed there in all his devilish glory, horns, wings and red eyes. He knew Matt noticed him there just ignored him. And it was good. That way Corey could adore the fluid moves of his beloved mate for a while.  
  
"I need to speak with you, Matt."

To that Matt finished the complex steps of the attack he was practicing and exhaled slowly, making his katana disappear in his pocket dimension. "I know," he said quietly on his deep voice and turned to his mate with a serious expression, preparing himself for whatever might come. "I'm listening."

Corey let out a giving up sigh and decided to be formal first. "We all are summoned into the library of the Gods. Important war meeting," he said trying to stay calm but all the stuff he felt from Matt just tipped him over and added: "There you probably will get to know what's the Gods’ plan with Azi too…"

In return Matt's expression hardened and he pulled his walls up in order to protect himself – like in the past. Which was already fucked up since he shouldn't have to do that with his mated pair. But he felt like Corey completely rejected Matt's observations and worries.  
  
"Good. At least there hopefully you'll finally believe that I was right, not just paranoid..." he snapped back then went silent, turning his face away to stare onto the grassy ground.

"Yeah well... You keep saying that 'yes I know he did good and in the thousands of years proved to be trustworthy yet there is something'," Corey grumbled. "There is always something. You think I was going around Earth for millennia looking for YOU, my made for my Doom pair and told everyone who I was and where I was from??? Did you? When you were on that superior holy crusade with those asshole angels... You always told fully and honestly one hundred fucking percent who you were and what you do and what world you came from and allllll???" the usually calm demon by the end almost yelled. Because saying it out loud once again was just as ridiculous as it sounded.

"Of course not!" Matt did raise his voice as he snapped at his pair then held himself back a bit to lower his voice, but it stayed just as tense. "But this is a different situation! We are about to go to war. And you haven't seen him for hundreds of years. That's a long time for things to change, even if he appears to be the same. His timing can be explained, yes. Because he had heard The Call! He is a war god now, isn't he?" he frowned then sighed. "I'm just worried for all of us and our whole world!" Matt opened his long arms in the air as a sign of trying to make Corey finally see it.

Corey frowned as he gave a thought about what Matt was saying. "Yes, I guess he is a war god now if he did hear it. But he came now when there was an opportunity to finally come at all," he sighed. "You know... a lot of times you still act like how you did when I had met you with those angels. And still thinking you can judge someone better with your age and less than like a quarter of the knowledge of the dimensions than ancient deities have. You’re still thinking you are the most right and center of it all. The poor victim who only wants good for everyone. Just say you don't like him.... You know... it's sad to see that when something comes up you just go back to being that and forget everything you've learned in Japan."

Corey's words hit Matt hard, making his heart sink and his expression darken. He swallowed hard a few times as he looked back at his mate. Yes, he was young, but wiser than back then. "I never said I know it better than the Gods. I wouldn't dream of that. They probably have their reasons like with everything else," he said, curling his hands into fists by his sides. They were lightly trembling.  
  
"I haven't forgotten Japan. What I've learned there are exactly the ones that are telling me these," he dropped his eyes to the wildly pumping vein on Corey's neck. "I think, you are the one who's blinded by the fact that you grew up around Azmodan. But at least now I know how you really think of me..." he whispered at the end, blinking away the burning in his dark eyes.

"Not everyone raised by him are 'blinded' here," Corey murmured trying to stay collected. "What should I think of you the way you’re acting now??? What should I think? You DO act like you know better and it's your duty to save us all poor blind sheep… Hmm now… from where is that sooo familiar... Hmmm... I wonder..." Corey mocked with sad bitterness in his voice and whole being. For he was thinking so, so much more of his pair... And yet there they were...

Matt stopped the urge to reach to his chest to ease the dull throbbing pain there caused by both of their emotions. Corey's mocking tone only cut deeper. "I'm sorry if trying to look out for us comes off as a hero complex or paranoia. But I guess you're right... I'll stop with it then. I'm more than my old self... I'm sorry for hurting you with my actions and feelings," he added barely audible.   
  
"We should get going anyway...We'll be late," Matt said, on a hollow voice, spreading his half-demon, half-angel dark cherub wings and took off, quickly wiping a stray tear away once Corey didn't see.

***

The huge library of the Gods looked surprisingly... empty... Massive amounts of books and scrolls were missing and the whole inner center of the sacred caves felt different.  
  
By the time Corey and Matt arrived, all the others were sitting alongside the long table. The Trinity at the head of the table in their usual order: creator – preserver – destroyer. Christos, Sotiris and Seth.  
  
At Christos side there were Brent, Lucifer, Samael, Azmodan, Vega and Mick. On Seth's side Paolo, Jim and the seats were waiting for Matt and Corey.  
  
Everyone could feel the air freeze and the low chatter stopped as Matt stopped at his chair staring at the fully armored and painted demon of Pandemonium.

Seeing the library so... empty reflected much of Matt's feelings as he glimpsed around. The Gods were probably preparing for the war by moving the ancient knowledge to safety in case anything happened to this place. Which was wise and necessary not to let all that get to the wrong hands or get destroyed. Which was a more likely scenario.  
  
From that and staring at the big demon made the bitter taste stay in Matt's mouth. He didn't hate Azmodan, but maybe Matt did go too far and was just too stubborn about this. Maybe not... But it didn't mean he wasn't hurting just as bad as his pair.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Paolo and Jim's worried glimpses too, but he stood the painted demon's look for a long moment before staying silent and sitting down with a straight back next to Jim. "Sorry if we are a bit late," he murmured.  
  
"You are just in time," Seth raised his glass of wine to his lips and studied the last two ones to arrive, but didn't comment on the way they acted or felt. Instead he sipped then lightly smacked his lips. "We gathered here because my brother and Robb had an interesting meeting with Gabriel just outside our border," he cut right in, earning a few huffs and gasps and raised eyebrows – which he enjoyed for a moment or two. "He warned us about Michael's plans of destroying Sanctuary, us and resetting the world..." he added calmly then mentally gave the word to his brother.

"We are doing preparations as you can see," Christos took over and waved to the empty shelves. "But after throughout research we agreed that this place will go. Gabriel gave us a head start. There is an old cathedral just at the border of our Sanctuary. A temple dedicated to archangel Michael. While the horde of the fallen ones destroys this place, Jim, Samael and I will go there to face Michael."

"The warriors will be led by Paolo and Brent and Seth while Lucifer and I" Sotiris took over "will create the temporary base with the help and guarding of Robb."  
  
"There are many changes coming. We will get on the road. In groups and start a new strategy. But for now..." Seth smirked like a jackal and raised his glass to his lips again "we keep those hidden." He just couldn't help himself and earned a groan and eye-roll from Christos.

"I think I should be on Jim's side. I'm his guardian, after all," Mick suddenly spoke up once the Gods finished talking and he felt that the Nephilim got a bit nervous about the biggest task he's got so far. To that he got a grateful look. Not that Jim would've doubted his skills, but this was important and even with such strong allies like Samael and Christos himself, every help would come in handy.  
  
"Agreed," Christos stroked his long beard then his eyes jumped at Kerim, who looked better than for a very long time. "How about you?"  
  
To that direct attention Kerim's cheeks turned a slight pink as a big smile spread on his face, looking at each of his Gods. "Since my Light is back and it can support creative energies, I think my place would be with Master Sotiris and Lucifer."

"Good thinking," Seth smacked his lips as he finished his wine and grinned wide, looking around. "Must say that we love when you are independent and know your worth, and make suggestions for a better outcome to everyone. It's sort of like... a passing test," he giggled and Sotiris joined in for that.  
  
"Also Vega will be out of the way of the renegade angels this way," Christos added meaningfully as it was an important factor for them. "Azmodan can be at more than one place at one time and his powers will be in good use to face the ones allied with the twins."

Kerim bowed his head with that same smile in acceptance of Christos' words. They were right and he knew and accepted now how important his safety was for his beloved Gods.  
  
On the other hand, Matt was getting fed up with 'the Great Azmodan' by then and his fight and tension with Corey probably didn't help on his next words either.  
  
"Yes, King and I will help Seth and Paolo and Brent's army. But my question is..." he forced himself to keep his voice more or less normal, though it came out a bit cold "why is Azmodan so involved? He is clearly a war god who had heard The Call. He himself said that he did. And alright, no one from his world will side with the twins and he loves and respects many of you here... But what's the guarantee that the demons of Pandemonium won't change their minds and attack in the end?"

"Oh I know that!" Sotiris giggled. "The guarantee is his wife's word. And yes. Yes, he became the strongest in his world and became a war god. Isn't it just... grand..?" the Sun God sighed with a dreamy look at Azmodan and Seth on his side giggled and nudged his pair's side as if saying 'Watch it, babe...'  
  
"Oh that is GRAND!" That was Samael who also had heart-shaped eyes for the… War God beside him. "I knew you became more powerful and you’ve said you have to be away for the ranking battles... but bagging the queen..." the seraph let out a long approving whistle.  
  
"Yes. All those are true. And I feel like I have to answer the other questions," the demon spoke calmly and quietly like always. His dark eyes were kept on Matt's face. "Only a few knows about my origin and why I’m connected to this world. My mother was one of the first Nephilim warriors, the goddess of battle in the humans’ eyes. When many fled, she got shelter with her Pandemonium war lord, my father."  
  
"He belongs to this world as he also has awakened Nephilim powers. And his position now can be used to help us out too," Christos cut in on his cold tone that usually meant that no other objections should be said.

"He meant Athena, right?" Jim couldn't stop his mumbled question to Paolo, who chuckled and nodded, patting his love's long thigh under the table. "Whoaaa... So that's why... Now I get it why you felt so strange yet familiar to me..." Jim told Azmodan.  
  
"Yes," the demon turned his head with a cheeky grin on his painted face. "You felt the Nephilim in me. You just didn't know what it was since as I've heard, you haven't met another before."  
  
"So cool, dude..." Jim added, clearly in multiply shock from what was revealed and also the amazement. Which earned a few more giggles and pats from Paolo, but he didn't mind, just kept staring at the demon. Clearly with a lot more questions, but by then Azmodan's eyes were back on the silent Matt again.  
  
The difference was palpable. Matt's back relaxed somewhat as he leaned back in his chair and glimpsed at King meaningfully. Then he returned Azmodan's gaze and nodded in acceptance. "Thank you for revealing this. Now everything makes more sense. And I apologize for my behavior. I was reminded that I've crossed a line. Though my intentions weren't bad."

"As far as this 'I will hold onto the suspension and fuel my bad feelings because nothing else underlines that beside that something is hidden' attitude goes, it is not cool. We are not like this in this family. He could've kept hidden a secret wedding or something for you by this logic," Lucifer finally spoke and Samael hugged the side of his pair clearly very proudly. "And the other logical question… What about the gate?" with that Lucifer turned to the Gods.  
  
"Yes. I always have my faith in you to think ahead," Seth nodded. "We seal the gate and disguise it to look crumbled down. After this battle we are going to reach out to other parts of the world and its beings. As it's a battle to be won over the souls of this world."

Matt was a bit surprised by Robb's scolding, but as his cheeks and even his big ears began burning from it, a small smile appeared on his face too and he found himself taking Corey's hand under the table. This time his throat closed off not because of sadness, but from feeling moved. He never had a father to scold him if he did something wrong, but Corey's father just did it. Also still considering him as part of their family. It was a brand new experience for the cherub and it warmed his heart as he sent a grateful look at Lucifer before glimpsing at Corey sending the question 'well, did he?' half-jokingly through their bond.  
  
Corey shook his head a little then focused on the main topic again. His pair was all okay for now...

"Are we going to wander again?" Vega asked Seth with interest, because he always liked that. They did that a few times in the past too, though this felt somewhat different. It was probably going to be longer as more damage was done to the world.

"Yes, Vega. We will pick up the nomadic life once again," Seth smiled nostalgic. "For who doesn't know... we had been circling around from places before too. But now we will have a mission and will go out in groups. The gate won't be active and all our private places will be hidden by magic too. We will have help from Azmodan and his older brother, though. They both are half-breeds and connect to this world. And they can open portals," Seth hummed at the end with a jackal-like smirk.

"Oh yes. My brother is a high lord in Pandemonium. That means he has such powers and he will arrive tomorrow. Fair warning: Inferno can be a bit of a grumpy asshole," Azmodan added.  
  
"Yeah, we know that type just in a younger brother version..." Seth grumbled, taking a side glance at Christos.  
  
Who in his newborn mindset laughed out and leaned forward so he could face the God of Darkness. "And when did we three, born from the same energy at the same time, decided that you are the older one?"

To that a round of stifled and outright laughing went around the gathering.  
  
Jim's Nephilim curiosity was right away taking over once more and he leaned a bit onto the table too, turning his mismatched eyes on the still smiling Azmodan.  
  
"Inferno as in... a huge purging fire?" he asked with shining eyes. "Is he as big as you, though?"  
  
Samael started giggling from that question, taking glimpses of his big lover as he knew Inferno too.

Azmodan laid his thick forearms on the table and leaned forward to lock eyes with Jim as he answered. "Yes. My brother is the big purging fire of ‘Hell’ as Pandemonium was where the ever-changing lords of this land liked to throw not behaving creatures," he said low, almost as a whisper while leaning even closer to Jim. "And he is bigger than us, Jim…" he even added a few little nods to underline his words. To Samael's utter enjoyment, of course.  
  
"Ohhhh..." That's all Jim could react to the war god's kinda playful and suggestive words. Of course he was already trying to picture an even bigger, grumpy warrior in his head and he found himself leaning back in his chair, playing with the hairband on his fingers as he giggled and maybe blushed a bit. To Paolo's utter enjoyment, too...

"You will like him, Jim," Corey seemed to find his voice now that everything was sorted out. "I know you all said that we will focus on this world's beings. I have a feeling that and the wandering around means human kind…"  
  
"Yes, King. If we look at it, we all came from other worlds. Even Elohim and his creations did. Humans are born from this world. And no matter how some try to teach and bend or modify them, they are the true beings and all have the potential to evolve. We have to wake them up for it and help them form their new world," Christos said with the agreeing humming from Seth and Sotiris.

"It's the right thing to do. We have friends across the pond. The biker gang my Mercy brothers and I used to guard. Jim was a member there too. Once the war is over, I'd like to check in with them. They are good people," Mick voiced his thoughts, earning a big smile and a hand on top of his from Kerim for that.  
  
"Will the shamans join us for the fight?" Matt finally found his voice too, now coming off much calmer than before.

"We’ve been consulting with them and other beings and agreed on these moves. Tomorrow Jim's meeting with the twins will be a turning point for a new beginning. And with the help of the brothers we can go anywhere. We’ve been making plans to include that gang and the remaining Mercy demons too," Sotiris replied to that.  
  
"The shamans will be in connection and helping out when needed, yes Matt," Lucifer answered that with a kind smile for his son-in-law.

Matt smiled back at Robb while Mick bowed towards Sotiris for his answer. After that they talked some more about the details of the upcoming war plans.  
  
They all knew that the following day was going to be an important turning point indeed. And the Nephilim would have a big role in how the world's fate would go. Just like how Seth had told him back when he was still mourning the loss of his own Corey. To that thought, Jim put a hand on his chest right over his second ruin.  
  
It was the final countdown now...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The last night...  
  
Gabriel sighed washing the small cloth out in the sink filled with bloody water.  
  
His healing energies helped him less and less by then. All the depression... Can archangels have depression at all..? They probably can as he was sure his twin was bipolar and couldn't channel and focus his own bitterness in a healthy way.  
  
Gabriel sank down next to the wall and as he was sitting there on the floor just staring at the cracked tiles of the opposite wall, he felt that numbing emptiness again.  
  
He was about to end all this. And he did not feel anything. And that started to make him sad. What did he become? He was the one who loved life the most. Even earthly life. He kept a lot of secrets even from his brother Michael.  
  
Michael loved him… He knew that always. But he wanted the love of their Father more. To be a good son. Make him proud…   
  
When all was gone Gabriel became the center and target of all the whirlwind of emotions. Still he stayed. Because Michael loved him… Because he owed that to Michael for all the times he had left... Because Michael always reminded him when he had chosen mankind over his own twin not once…  
  
Not even realizing in his own self-searching, Gabriel tapped into one of his basic skills. Sending what he felt to be the truth and important to others to know in a form of a dream.

Gabriel was the closest to Lucifer. And Michael felt his twin betrayed all of them by knowing about the Morning Star and the Seraph’s affection for each other. Maybe he was a traitor... He was created to be the guardian of truth. Michael was able to follow the "truth" which was told him. Gabriel felt the real truth of things.  
  
And he felt that it was true that Michael loved him... and needed him. Even more so as the center of his adoration and existence was gone. Maybe he, Gabriel was the defect... After all, they were created to exist for their Father's will.  
  
Michael was always sorry and loving with him after losing his temper and calling Gabriel things and punishing him for his betrayal. And the once independent angel became more and more of the slave of that temper. He will end it as the sun comes up... Michael truly became the passive-aggressive copy of their Father. Not fully there yet... But Gabriel couldn't let his twin fully become someone fueled by such powers. And he couldn't let himself and his spirit get broken. Not even by his beloved twin brother…  
  
All the flashing up memories of the war in heaven. Lucifer and Samael's Fall, all his memories that led him where he was swept into the dream of the ones he was thinking of facing the coming day.

" _Non Serviam_ , brother of mine..." he whispered into the dawn, his closing eyelids finally helping that single tear drop to roll down on his face to bring relief in his decision.

Further away before the first rays of the sunrise licked along the peaceful land of Sanctuary, the tall Nephilim rolled onto his back with a quiet moan.   
  
He was having the best dream of being surrounded by half-naked painted biiig warriors of Pandemonium. One bigger than the other, which made him feel so tiny and fragile. That unknown concept which seemed to have piqued his interest ever since he saw Azmodan working out in his back garden…  
  
Now he was on the verge of a heart attack as the faceless muscular demons came closer and reached out to touch him, murmuring dirty promises that shot right down to his groin.  
  
But then he suddenly saw Lucifer and Samael hiding away in an unknown place to steal quick kisses. The strange thing was that he saw that through the eyes of someone else... Then a big war, the previous pair falling from the Heavens, flashes and echoing bits of conversations about betrayal, love, plans of world domination... Fires and screams and death. So much death and pain brought down on Earth by them...  
  
The faster the pictures flashed up in front of his eyes, the more Jim tossed in their bed. The deeper he felt the desperation and sadness was pulling him down. Right until he remembered that it was a dream and he suddenly sat up.  
  
"Gabriel!" he yelled in that moment, tears running down on his face to disappear in his bushy beard. His whole body was covered in cold sweat and trembled uncontrollably, that deep sadness sitting heavily on Jim's wide shoulders as he buried his face in his hands and cried.

Paolo was sitting up at once. Sniffing as he also shared Gabriel's message of a dream, like they all probably did. He pulled his pair into his arms and spread his golden wings to cover the taller body too.

"He made a decision. He will be free. It's okay Jim... You will face them today," he whispered to the Nephilim and kept caressing him, fighting his own stirred up emotions too.

"That's not helping," Jim chuckled hoarsely and sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand then hid in his pair and under the beloved golden wings. He could feel their healing warm glow already, soothing his stirred up soul and emotions a bit.  
  
"I... never would've thought that I would feel so sorry for one of our enemies, but I do. Now I understand... that he made a decision... Corey... he must have felt similar before he..." Jim trailed off and swallowed hard, letting a few more tears escape his mismatched eyes. "I... Is it okay that... I'm scared?" he whispered barely audible.

"Heeeeyy... Your Corey made the decision to help you evolve into what you meant to be. That was his purpose he had found. And he chose to be always a part of you. He had visited me and Vega, you know… To help him heal up. And we all know he never suffered like... like how Gabriel does," Paolo said in a voice that left no options to argue and pressed small kisses on his man's hiding face. "Being scared is normal. It means you feel the importance of what is coming and what is your role in it. But fear cannot have power over you. You are stronger, Jim. And what about all those huuuuuge demons… huh?" He giggled trying to lighten up the mood. "I start to think you evolved so much I’m not your type anymore..."

"I know it was different for him... I mean... he must have thought back on all the memories and times we had spent together. Sorry," he sighed, knowing that usually it wasn't cool to talk about your ex to your current pair. But Jim knew Paolo understood as the circumstances in which Jim had kinda lost Corey were special in his case. Still it hurt deep down as there was no real closure there or a choice for Jim. But he had learned to respect Corey's choice and also learned to live with that sacrifice.  
  
Maybe Gabriel's dream made him all nostalgic and sentimental too. But of course, he could count on his mate now too.  
  
"Yes, I feel the importance of it and don't worry, I won't let that fear take a hold of me. After all, I have a huge role in saving the world, or something," he chuckled and then groaned cutely into Paolo's neck, perhaps hiding his suddenly burning cheeks there. Then suddenly pulled back with wide mismatched eyes. "Don't be silly! You're my mate. You'll always be my type! I'm just... Dunno... Is this normal? I mean... I never felt attracted to... It's so... confusing..." he trailed off again, face turning even redder as he looked away a bit shyly. "Does it bother you?"

Paolo stared at his pair with his eyes getting wider and wider and by the time Jim asked the last question, the angel burst into a fit of giggles.

"You are so fucking adorable... Like a school girl. All innocent and sure then BAM. Big bad demon boys make you all messed up," he laughed wholeheartedly. "You have a crush on the powerful demons. That's normal. Even if it's something new for you. After all... Azmodan is a very fine specimen of both the Pandemonium warriors AND the Earthly Nephilim race. It's normal you have... a weaknesses for such. So... a whole bunch of those on top of poor little Jimbo, huh? We are connected, remember?" Paolo flashed a dirty grin at Jim as a reminder that he knew exactly what his pair dreamed of.

"Oh shut up!" Jim giggled playfully slapping Paolo's shoulder. By then he was red as a tomato and felt a bit embarrassed. "You cannot blame me for developing a new kink then!" he grinned back at his mate. "Yeah... a whole bunch... Don't say they weren't hot! You'd love that too, I know you, Mr. Wise Golden Angel!" he poked Paolo's chest with his long index finger then suddenly rolled on top of him.  
  
"I know how much you love our size difference..." he grinned down at him, feeling a bit more confident. "Frankly, I'm still shocked that you didn't fuck with Azmodan in the past. How can that be?" he tilted his head to the side a bit while sneakily starting to rub himself against Paolo.  
  
To be honest, being so close to his pair with the golden wings around them was so good right now as it was already the dawn of the day when they will go to war. And who knows what the future holds for them? Jim definitely wanted to enjoy every moment he could spend with his pair before they will have to part ways to go to their different assigned places. They will be apart for most of the fight, so yeah...

Paolo giggled some more and crossed his legs around Jim's hips, moaning approvingly to the rubbing.

"Yeah they were hot. You have a great imagination. And Azmodan is crazy about Samael... And had spent most of his time in their own little world and fully devoting himself to be a family demon, so to say, alongside Samael and Lucifer and to be with the kids. So... that's that," he shrugged pulling his nails down along the long naked back. "Now you must become one with me before we leave this peaceful place behind forever…" he whispered on a serious tone and pulled Jim down to him for a deep kiss.

***

Jim was shifting from one long leg to the other, already in the leather armor which the Gods have given him as a present a while back. His mask was not on yet, though.  
  
He could feel Paolo's amusement and light giggling in his head from the way Jim was acting, but he couldn't help it. He was nervous because of the upcoming battle and also excited to see Azmodan's half-brother, Inferno – wondering if he was really bigger than his brother and Jim.  
  
Soon enough they spotted a stranger and they watched him walking closer with some heavy-looking bag on his shoulder and a strange spear adorned with colorful feathers under its pointy tip in the other hand.  
  
The man had nearly waist-long strawberry blond straight hair, impressive muscles and some intense blue eyes, which seemed to glow even stronger from that war paint. The demon also had a strong presence. Of course, that all made Jim go weak in the knees and blush like a school girl.  
  
He didn't even mind the light elbow in his side and Paolo's giggle, a hint to step forward and greet the demon. "It's... khm... Greetings. You must be Inferno, Azmodan's brother. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jim. You probably know my pair, Paolo..." he sputtered, forcing his blue and golden eyes to focus on the demon's face and not on his muscles.

By then Azmodan walked up to Paolo too and folding his arms in front of his chest watched the scene amused just like the angel.  
  
The red-haired warrior scoffed. "Yeah, I know Paolo. Nice to meet ya. I'm Patryk," he winked patting Jim’s shoulder and bowed to Azmodan.  
  
"He is the… uhmmm… page boy of ours. Or more like my brother's," the giddy demon explained.  
  
"Yeah, Inferno is bigger," Paolo added by then laughing loudly on Jim's face as they could see the huge warrior with dark blond long hair walk through the portal and tower over Jim's figure.

Jim was quite embarrassed by then and wanted to say something witty to Paolo and Azmodan, but Patryk's shoulder pat froze him into place at first, then his eyes widened as he looked up at the real Inferno.  
  
"Damn, you are tall and bigger indeed..." he blurted out in clear awe, like someone who wasn't used to be the smaller one in a group.  
  
Suddenly all those hot pictures of being surrounded by the Pandemonium warriors made a comeback in his mind and he giggled feeling all giddy and blushy all over again as he found his eyes going back to the blue-eyed "page boy". It was so on the tip of his tongue to ask if it was true in these demons' case too that the page boy gets fucked by his master, but he bit his tongue hard for a change. He has embarrassed himself enough already.

"And you are a full-blooded awakened Nephilim. Very nice…" Inferno offered a hand, knowing that everyone knew about their origins.  
  
"He does, yeah." That was Paolo bursting out laughing and answering Jim's page boy question.  
  
"You will get used to us being bigger. Don't worry," Inferno added with a reassuring little smile as he sized up Jim with his small grey eyes and powers.

Jim made a small dying-like sound from his pair's reply then tried to focus on shaking hands with Inferno. Not that the huge demon's remark with the double meaning helped on his situation.  
  
Or the short scene when he stepped back and turned sideways and saw Patryk bending down for the bag of weapons, Inferno slapping the well-shaped ass to completely kill Jim off.  
  
"Shut up..." he grunted rolling his eyes at his by then non-stop giggling or grinning pair. "Can we like... move this along?" he asked on a tiny desperate voice as concentrating on their real task became quite the challenge to him by then.

"Yes we should," Christos said as the Trinity arrived. The groups designed to fight lined up and Brent and Paolo called some of their legions over. The war demon brothers were standing before them with their servant.  
  
"Now you'll see what a powerful war God is about," Seth smirked at Jim as the Pandemonium trio changed.  
  
Azmodan and Inferno to their half-demon selves Jim could see on the War God before. The full-blooded Pandemonium demon transformed into a gore red devil. Black goat hooves, gore red skin, wings and big curved horns, a playfully swishing tail with an arrow-shaped ending. His ginger hair and little beard stayed the same, eyes glowing in full sky blue without pupils and all the ash-like war paint fading from his face and skin as he flashed an all sharp teeth grin at Jim with a naughty wink.  
  
Azmodan started to chant in his low voice and his dark powers left his being and like a fog of energies covered the warriors, giving them extra strength and skills.  
  
Meanwhile the attacking angels could be heard arriving with a horde of the infected once human beings.

"Is your pair okay?" Brent whispered to Paolo seeing the Nephilim staring at the transforming trio with his mouth hanging open and frozen to the spot once again.  
  
"Oh he will be..." Paolo giggled and winked at his co-war chief and kept enjoying the show for a little while longer.  
  
Indeed, Jim couldn't stop staring. And while Azmodan's powers felt... massive as fuck and made the Nephilim's skin break out in goose bumps all over, his eyes stayed glued on the gore-red creature so shocked that he even forgot to blush from that wink. He's never seen a full-blooded Pandemonium demon in his life and the sight was just... completely mind-blowing to him.  
  
"If you finished with the eye-fucking..." Azmodan's deep rumbling voice came, looking from Jim to Patryk, he nodded towards the direction from where the attack could be heard, the angels and possessed ones trying to break through the magical barrier of the gods. "You two with me," he said to the other two demons then he didn't have to say anything else as Brent and Paolo nodded in union.  
  
The golden angel quickly grabbed Jim's nape and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Make me proud then you can play..." he winked at his pair then joined their kiddos and the others led by the demon trio, their earth-shaking battle cry echoing through the land.

All the groups headed to their tasks and places.

"Come on, Jim… The demons can't play with you now," Christos grumbled pulling the still frozen man towards the portal. Mick was already passing through and waiting for them beside Samael and Lucifer.  
  
"So what's up back there?" Samael asked on his cheerful tone but his face reflected how nervous he was.  
  
"Jim has a crush on Patryk," Mick giggled, pushing the Nephilim playfully closer to the others.

That made Lucifer chuckle low right away – maybe as a way to relieve some of his own tension too. His eyes were a little bit red and puffy, but otherwise looked like his normal self despite the slight nervousness he shared with his pair. "We can't blame him, he's a sight for the sore eye..."  
  
"It seems the family is getting even bigger..." Samael giggled with a dirty grin too.  
  
And that was just too much for Jim for one day. It also felt like his cheeks seemed to remember how to blush hard as he turned around to look at the inside of the more or less in tact cathedral. "Can we rather fight or something?!"

"They are coming, don't worry…" Christos said calmly as he also looked over the old building.

It was once an ancient Greek temple, but as Christianity took over it was rebuild. The columns and floral decorations still held the memory of the ancient gods.  
  
"This place was sainted to Michael. See the fresco?" Samael said to trail off a bit too and pointed up at the main painting. Michael in his golden armor and flaming sword defeating the serpent in the Garden of Eden to banish it.

"You are the bait for him to come out and face us…" Mick stated quietly to the seraph who nodded.

"Gabriel made a decision. It's not the best one, but it will spring things into action," Christos added looking at Jim.

Jim looked up at the painting too, knowing that the serpent was a symbol for Samael. He also remembered that there was an everlasting tension and hate between those two. Feeling Christos' gaze on him, the Nephilim looked at him getting more and more nervous as he made his sword materialize in his hand, mask ready to be placed over his face.  
  
He could sense them in the distance, yes. They were coming closer fast. The twins...  
  
Jim swallowed hard from that and let his eyes shine up – one in blue, the other in a golden light. "I'm nervous about killing Michael..." he mumbled as it was logical that that's why Samael was there as the bait, right?

"You're not gonna kill Michael. We are helping Gabriel," Christos said but couldn't add anything more as Michael stormed in, flying through the slapped open double door, followed by his gloomy-looking twin.  
  
"You traitor! I have defeated you once, you don't have a chance against us!" Michael gritted thought his teeth. His eyes shining with a maniac rage which only the sight and powers of the Nephilim paused.  
  
The angels landed on their feet, their swords in their hands and were sizing up the opposite group standing under the colored mosaic window, just like some holy light the colored shining onto their forms.  
  
"You are just a kid still crying after a very bad father," Samael growled pulling out the flaming sword and raising it up.  
  
"What the??? How come it has the flames? You knew that, right? You should've brought it back to me!" Michael turned to Gabriel and his power pushed his twin to his knees.  
  
Lucifer gripped onto his own weapon from that, but he knew this was going according to their plan. Even if he didn't like it…  
  
"I have the sword, yes. Come and take it, Mickey…" Samael wiggled the blade and made Michael attack him.  
  
Not playing fair as always, suddenly to the sound of clashing blades a few higher angels dived into the temple and within minutes everyone was fighting.

Both Mick and Jim had their masks on by the time the twins arrived so their eyes were glowing from behind it as they released more of their powers. They were standing more or less back to back, fighting back the waves of the flying and attacking angels.  
  
As Mick's blue lightning sent an angel propelling through the air and breaking a few benches in half from the impact, Jim pulled his wings out and protected his side from a sneaky cut with one.  
  
Lucifer was up in the air, elegantly fighting three hissing and quite pissed angels. They couldn't seem to be able to get close enough to cut him and that made them more and more reckless. To their demise as one after the other landed dead on the floor while the minutes passed by. Of course, he kept his eye on his pair, who seemed to start enjoying that he could use more and more of his power now.  
  
"That's all you've got, Mickey?! You've grown soft during the years," Samael giggled loud and mockingly to rile up Michael even more and keep his attention on him.  
  
Meanwhile Jim just pushed a few angels back with his shock wave and cut one that tried to attack from above. He was starting to sweat and pant behind his mask and took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
That's when he instinctively raised his blade to stop Gabriel's. The shock was evident in the mismatched eyes as he didn't expect the archangel to attack him with such a force. "What are you doing? Please..." he started but was cut off by another strike.

"It has to be done," Gabriel whispered and struck another attack at Jim.  
  
Michael was slowly but surely drawn farther away from them and Christos pushed Mick towards the middle of the battle too.  
  
Gabriel kept his eyes locked on the mismatched ones and kept clashing his sword with the Nephilim. "Use your power in the sword," he said with a hit from above toward Jim as he saw the green light getting stronger in the magical sword, but not quite strong yet to kill an archangel…

Jim wanted to scream no, to protest, but he was too busy guarding himself and striking back to push the archangel back. He had noticed that Gabriel wasn't really protecting himself and let the Nephilim blade leave cuts on him here and there.  
  
But by then he had realized what Christos' words meant. And whom he had to kill that day. He understood that dream from last night better too as everything fell into place.  
  
It was Gabriel's decision. His last wish... He could see it in the sad bloodshot eyes with the huge dark circles under them. He spotted the bruises which didn't get there from their fight. He felt the angel's sorrow and also the peace he had made with his choice...  
  
That and the helplessness of the situation and the weight this task has put on his shoulders made Jim's power bubble up and sizzle around him, making the air hard to breathe and boil like from a mirage over the desert sand. The sword in his hand started to vibrate and its green light became strong, growing still until it was literally glowing.  
  
That was the moment when Jim pushed himself off the ground and his strong wings flew him fast towards Gabriel who was hovering in the air now with a peaceful expression on his face. Jim could barely hear his own frustrated yell as his eyes locked with the angel's then he felt his blade break the angelic armor with ease, entering the divine being's body and faded core, cutting right through it until its tip came out on Gabriel's back...  
  
As the green light spread around the blade, time seemed to stand still for a few moments, only Gabriel's soft gasp and Jim's panting breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Thank you..." Jim heard the angel's whisper then as his eyes closed, a green shock wave burst out of the blade and the angel's body started to fall.

Mick reacted first. Like a good guardian, he dived to get between Jim and the shocked Michael. The Archangel cried out Gabriel's name and not caring if Samael or anyone cut him, he flew to catch his brother's body.  
  
“NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU ARE THE STRONGER FIGHTER... GABRIEL, NO..." Michael cried holding the numb body strongly to him.

"I… I couldn't let anyone harm you... The Nephilim is too strong…" Gabriel whispered weakly and panting. "In the end we both wanted the love of someone who cannot love…" he mumbled with the sigh of his last breath.  
  
"Come now…" Christos and Lucifer hurried to escort the group toward a portal as Michael's raging scream shattered the dome and made his temple collapse on him as he was holding his dead brother.

The light of the portal blinded them as they quickly passed through. They found themselves in the inner yard of the Stronghold, which suddenly got loud from the surprised bleating of the running away goats.  
  
Not that Jim would really notice that as he was still panting and riled up from the fight, his eyes glowing and his power swirling around him in thick waves. He tossed his bloody blade onto the grass and tore his mask off his face.  
  
"I don't get it! How will this help us?" he voiced his frustration, a ripple of his power sweeping through the inner garden as he kept pacing, unable to calm down. "Killing his brother will only make Michael go ballistic..." he said that mostly to Christos, trying to wrap his mind around this. And the fact that he just assisted the suicide of that poor angel.

"He was Michael's rock. The anchor," Lucifer said calmly as the demon warriors arrived through another portal with Paolo, Brent and the Pandemonium trio.  
  
"Gabriel couldn't let us hurt Michael. He was hurting him. He was... the outlet for Michael’s frustration and caring. Everything. He always feared the Nephilim and Gabriel wanted that fear to get stronger in him. After wiping this world clean of humans and other beings, he wanted to use Gabriel's creative powers to build a new world. Michael lost his source of power now. Gabriel supported him and the abuse made Michael feel strong. Now he doesn't have anything or anyone for that," Christos said watching Paolo walk up to Jim and calming him with his powers.  
  
"My brother chose his freedom and not to help his twin. Let us honor his decision. You will see in time how it is indeed a great help for our case too," Lucifer said in the consoling arms of Samael, Azmodan rubbing his back in the same manner.

Jim hugged Paolo tight to him, letting the sun angel's powers start to calm his, which slowly pulled back into him. His mask was folded in his grasp still, though, as he watched over Paolo's bald head the arrived Pandemonium demons turn back to their human form.  
  
"You say Gabriel didn't want us to hurt Michael..." he addressed Christos on a calmer voice, eyes still a bit confused. "Does this mean we won't fight him... or kill him in the future?" he frowned a bit, glimpsing at the clearly shaken up Robb with sorry before looking back at the god.

Robb was holding onto Samael tightly and Azmodan wrapped his long arms around them too as consoling.  
  
"We will see how this works out. But we will fight him when needed. Gabriel wanted to take away his strength. And we are now going to focus on the humans to strengthen them," Christos answered. "Samael, would you arrange everything for the few days we stay here?"  
  
"Oh yes… Welcome to Hotel Stronghold," the seraph giggled and giving one last loving kiss to Lucifer, he started to sort out rooms for every pair or group.

Most chuckled or at least snorted to that now quite fitting title then everyone disappeared in their room for a while to clean up and change to fresh clothes. Although Lucifer stayed in the master bedroom to be alone and mourn his brother.  
  
His pair though was in full house fairy mode, already working on making some big dinner with the help of Brent, entertaining the demon trio sitting by the kitchen table chugging down on some home-made beer with grateful noises.

***

"Are you okay?" Jim asked Paolo once they dried off after a much needed quick shared shower. He saw the mostly already healed cuts and bruises on his pair's naked body and his own mirrored that picture. In all the happenings and trying to comprehend what went down in the cathedral, he nearly forgot to check in with the gorgeous war chief of his.

"Yeah. We put up a good fight and managed to shock the hell out of those angels," Paolo giggled hugging Jim's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "I heard one saying that we have a War God with us and from that point on they were morally broken. How about you? Are you alright? And I'm not just asking about the cuts…" he looked deep into Jim's eyes, even letting his powers scan the Nephilim to be sure.

Jim's smile that appeared on his face from the war god thing and the kiss slowly faded a bit as his big hands stroked Paolo's back and sides up and down, keeping him close. He needed his closeness and the warmth of his body against his. And for a change, not in the sexual way. More like in a supporting one.  
  
He didn't mind the "scanning" as he never wanted to hide a thing from his mate. "Honestly... I'm still quite shaken up. You saw Gabriel's dream. Despite the fact that I honor his decision... I really, really didn't want to kill him. I really didn't... Deep down... I could feel it... he was a good one," he confessed, his voice failing him at the end and his eyes welled up a bit with unshed tears.

"He really was a good one. History has proven that many times how he had tried to make his own path. That's why I understand that he could not participate anymore in what Michael has started. And that he didn't want to be a tool anymore," Paolo stroked down the long back and squeezed Jim in his arms.

"We all do what we have to. And now Michael is scared of you even more. Because you managed to kill the strongest warrior of the archangels. Gabriel did a good thing for us. And you helped him find peace and fulfill his last decision," the angel whispered to his man and pressed small kisses to his freckled shoulder.

"Yes... that's the only thing that kinda consoles me. That this way he was able to get free of that toxic relationship. It just saddens me that he was scared from his own mate. I could feel everything when my blade pierced his body. It was such a relief to him despite the fact that he dearly loved Michael," the tall Nephilim murmured while enjoying Paolo's lips on his skin.  
  
Reaching up to cup the other man's face in one hand, he tipped it up to meet the familiar eyes. "It'll take some time for me to process all this and come to terms with it, though. But your love and support means the world to me and I'm so glad that you came back to me and that everyone else in our group managed to survive," he whispered then kissed Paolo deep and slow, putting all his love in that.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Meanwhile at the big diner King and Matt joined Samael and the Pandemonium trio with Mick and Kerim for some drinks and food Samael, the goddess of hospitality, served for them all.  
  
It was nice to sit there and be treated like a beloved little kid again by the Seraph and Azmodan. Just like old happy times.  
  
"Sooo... How were things at your end?" Samael put a plate with sandwich bites in the middle after checking that everyone had a beer in their hand and one cold one in reach and sat down next to Azmodan. Really it was almost a miracle how he could be all over the place and be such a housewife all the time. And also quite a creative and organized one at that...

"It was quite epic, if you ask me," Matt said first, glimpsing around the others who were there. They hummed and grinned in agreement, but stayed silent so Matt took that as a hint to continue. "The angels and possessed ones came on strong. They eventually managed to break through and shatter the Gods' protective shield, but by then we were all lined up to fight them back," he elaborated with a hand on his beer resting on the table, the other resting on the back of his pair's chair, touching his back in the most subtle but also comforting way.  
  
"They were prepared for Seth and his shadow Khazra, even the war demons, but not for a War God on our side..." here he glimpsed at Azmodan with a smirk and nodded his head with respect towards the trio.  
  
"They practically shit their pants," Brent chuckled and sipped from his drink before popping a sandwich bite into his mouth, his side pressed against Christos'.

"We are glad to help," Azmodan nodded back to Matt and glimpsed at his brother and Patryk. "Our mother's heritage was used well today."  
  
"Yeah and it was fun too to finally fight alongside you," King added. "I'm gonna miss these calm moments. But being on the road will be a good thing too. We all play some instruments, so will pass as rock bands among the humans."  
  
"Yeah we can add to that too," Inferno nodded looking questioningly at Christos.  
  
"Yeah, why not? I can pick up a guitar again," the god shrugged to his pair's happy squeak.

"That's a good idea. We could put back the band together too. I miss playing and singing too," Matt rubbed King's shoulder. "I think Paolo would like that and Jim could tag along too," he mused.  
  
Even if it brought up two questions. Would Christos jump between the Trinity and being with them or would they have to look for a new drummer again? And then there was possibly traveling with the by then surely legendary Nephilim.  
  
Matt has seen how fast the enemy disappeared once they've got wind of it or felt it how Jim finished off Gabriel. Even they could feel that shock wave on the battle ground.  
  
Also, as his black Asian eyes moved around the tired but mostly satisfied faces, they stopped on the quietly drinking Patryk's form. "So Patryk... what about that crush the Nephilim clearly has on you?" he asked, already thinking ahead and wondering if the demon would join their group too if Jim traveled with them – and why wouldn't he if Paolo chooses so? After all they were mates.

"Yes. I would allow it if things will go THAT way. As my boy has the liking for the Nephilim also," Inferno replied instead of his servant while the big demon turned almost as red as his hair.

"Nothing has happened or was said yet. A demon can only hope..." he chuckled but Samael's amused giggle was clouding over everything.  
  
"I would soooo love that!" he exclaimed leaning more against Azmodan who just smiled and rubbed his side, melting like always from the seraph.  
  
"The bands will form. And the groups also while we are here. Gonna meet up with my other halves. Have fun everyone," Christos excused himself with that and of course Brent went with him.  
  
"So... How do you feel about my brother and his boy staying here and with us, Matt?" Azmodan asked on his low voice, just out of curiosity over the cherub's thoughts.

Matt still had a smile on his face then took a quick sip of his beer to wash down the food Samael and Brent have prepared for them as a light dinner. "Honestly? I won't mind. You guys were... mind-blowing on the battle ground," he said, hinting at the fact that with that the trio has earned the cherub's respect too as they proved their worth for everyone there that day. "And I think Patryk would be good for Jim's... let's say development too if things go _that_ way," he winked, making the men chuckle around the table.

***

In the end the mentioned Nephilim stayed in their room to make soft and lazy love and cuddle with his pair afterwards. They both needed that after the eventful day.  
  
Though it didn't bring the resting sleep Jim was hoping for. After maybe a two hours long nap he woke up and just couldn't go back to sleep. Not wanting to wake Paolo with his tossing and turning, he rather decided to go and discover the silent Stronghold for himself.  
  
He found it very fascinating, of course. Not just the layout or the many memorabilia on the corridors and in the rooms that all told some stories of "the unholy pair" as he liked to call Lucifer and Samael, but also the goats and the vibes coming off from the place and the ley lines it was situated on. He could feel how it affected them, speeding up their healing and recovering of their powers from which they all have used a fair amount during the battle.  
  
During his wandering around, he finally got to a room, which was probably the one he's been subconsciously looking for. A nice home studio with instruments. With guitars! It's been such a long time that he could play that his fingers began to itch right away.  
  
With a smile he entered and took some time examining the lined up beauties, trying them all out until settling on one and began to warm up his hand before getting lost in his playing, the events from the day before playing behind his closed eyelids like a movie.  
  
The arrival of the demons. The cathedral. The fighting. Gabriel's last relieved smile. Then his body falling towards the ground among the dust clouds in the air...

Walking his own usual patrolling rounds and taking a look around also was the pure demon warrior of Pandemonium. Passing the studio, he felt Jim playing there and with a quick idea he turned around.  
  
A few minutes later he opened the door quietly but trying to make his presence noticed and not scare Jim, he placed a hot cup of coffee on top of the amplifier, next to the playing man and picked up a guitar himself to try it out.

The first time Jim didn't really feel Patryk's presence from outside because he was too lost in his own world and playing, but when he came in, he looked up a bit surprised and his fingers slid on the strings a bit.  
  
He looked at the steaming mug on the amplifier as if he didn't know what it was. Then he glimpsed at the already sitting and strumming big demon, his face half-hidden by the nearly waist-long straight hair. By then Jim's face was flushed again. "T-thanks..." he stammered a bit and even forgot to play as he kept staring and listening.

"Enjoy," Patryk smiled up from behind his red hair and started a light guitar solo. He was a little bit nervous... The first real encounter with the mighty… and for his taste very hot Nephilim. Playing a little was a good way for him too to relax a bit. And it seemed music could be their common ground. "You know... We played as a band. Samael on guitar, Azmodan on bass and Inferno on the drums. I'm kinda young so just had that a short while between all the ranking wars," he said to break the silence and picked up his mug too to take a sip.

Jim took another long sip, savoring the strong coffee for a few moments, but his attention was already drifting back to what Patryk was saying.  
  
"Wow. Didn't see that coming..." he chuckled a bit nervously too, but more relaxed sensing that he wasn't the only one in the room who felt that way. That seemed to do the trick and his kind's curiosity took over the girly blushing role. "I mean... obviously you can play... I just... wow, a Pandemonium rock band from huge hot demon dudes..." Okay, here he turned bright red again, but just cleared his throat. "What was the band's name? And... young? How old are you then?" he asked sipping one more before putting the mug back down and joining into the light solo with ease.

Patryk laughed shyly and bit his lip blushing some more to that. "Don't know about the 'hot demon dudes' part but thanks, I guess. I was not in that much, but Samael had some name ideas," he said, working up a good rhythm with Jim. "I guess here I am not that young. But home I am. Hmm… about 120 Earth years or so..." he replied as they stopped and he put the guitar down. Caressing his hair out of his face, he kept his shining eyes on Jim. Clearly eager to know his reactions about his age... As it might be an issue…

"Whoa! You are full of surprises... 120 years old? Yes, that's an already long life here when the average life expectancy used to be around eighty but if you were lucky, you could live up around ninety," he explained, not sure if Patryk was clear with this too or not. "Of course this was all before the apocalypse. Now we'll see. Plus yeah, now I'm immortal too," he rambled scratching his head then tossing his wavy hair to the side, though some of it fell back into a hazel eye. "That's something I still have to fully come to terms with, ya know," Jim added with a small snort but smirked at Patryk, clearly not having any issues with his age. Especially after spending so much time around ancient beings...  
  
"And how did you end up serving the brothers... or more Inferno?" Jim asked, some naughtiness finally flaring up in his eyes.

"In my world demons live long. Many thousands of years even if they don't die in a battle," Patryk explained easing up a bit too. "My clan was defeated and killed off. The enemy got help from out of our world. And that is not fair. The warlords came to interfere when they learned about it. But by the time they defeated them only I was alive. I was a kid… Around 15 in Earth years. Inferno and Azmodan took care of me and trained me. And no... we also not likely use the young ones as we wish... The sexual contact with my master was started by me when I was 40 and already had some encounters with others," he giggled a little as he read Jim's facial expressions. "To be honest I am a little bit nervous. Uhmm... I've heard rumors that you... might... like me...?" he asked biting his bottom lip again.

Jim was smitten with that giggle coming from the otherwise massively built demon. "I see... Well, that training definitely paid off..." he mumbled and caught himself staring maybe for a bit too long. "But... err... I'm really sorry about your clan. It's a good thing that the brothers took you under their wing. Quite literally, I guess..." he chuckled a bit nervously too then felt his cheeks heating up a bit again.  
  
Beyond all the attraction that Jim felt towards the insanely blue-eyed demon, Jim also picked up on other things too about Patryk. Like how it all made sense what he had said about how age worked differently between the two worlds. He did act like a human in their twenties. Not like the much older and seasoned warrior brothers. Not that it would make Patryk any less attractive to Jim.  
  
"Errr... these guys are worse than a soap opera..." Jim rolled his eyes then smiled a bit nervously too. "And... what if the rumors are true? Would you mind?" he asked, eyeing the wider face and the thick neck too, swallowing hard.

The big demon curled his hair behind his right ear and locked his sky blue eyes with Jim's hazel ones. "I would love it if the rumors were true. Because... you see... the other rumor about me liking you is also true…" he said clearly trying to stay serious but blushed and giggled in the end.  
  
"Not really giving off the sky-shattering rough warrior here, am I? The thing is I never felt this way towards someone out of my world. And never tried to start anything... And so I need to state that I am not that shy or... gentle in... given situations..." he hummed wiggling his light ginger brows at Jim then laughed again.

Jim giggled a bit at a loss from Patryk's confessions and his gaze heated up right away knowing that he liked him too and the... other thing. It sent his brain down the gutter right away and he nervously adjusted the guitar on his thighs, strumming the strings a few times just to do something with his hands.  
  
One particular image stuck with him about the demon trio being even bigger in their true forms. Jim remembered how unique (or at least for him) Patryk looked like that and his mind went to regions he didn't see of him yet like that. That coaxed another giggle (this time dirtier) out of him and he was red as a tomato by then.  
  
"You know, I don't think that would be a problem... Hm... Nah, I'm already quite fond of that image..." he purred in a flirtatious way. "I'm also glad that you like me back. I've never seen someone like you before. A pure-blooded Pandemonium demon. You're beautiful and... hot in your true form," he said and quickly wet his bottom lip which all of a sudden felt so damn dry. "Err... and what would your master say about... well, us getting closer?" the Nephilim asked curiously.

"Yeah I could tell you liked the image," Patryk winked. "My master allows it. He stated it just last night. What about your mate? And you have to know that I know little about humans and this world. Master Inferno said you probably need to be treated more... gently than my kind. But I guess when the time comes we’ll figure it out…" he finished up the coffee, lost a little in his thoughts.

"Oh... that's good," Jim smiled, figuring that as a good master and war lord, probably not much could go past Inferno without noticing it. "And don't worry about Paolo. He's chill and... let's say... very open-minded when it comes to sex and relationships," Jim chuckled with a loving smile on his lips as he thought of his still sleeping mate. But he said only that about him as it was Paolo's choice how much he wanted people to know about his past. But then... Patryk maybe knew it already. But aaaanyways, he steered his wandering thoughts back to the topic at hand.  
  
"I... err... well, I'm open-minded too and could teach you things about humans as well. You know, until not so long ago I was just a simple troubled biker dude with alcohol and drug problems as I didn't understand my ability of seeing the truth. Or the awakening powers in me. But since then I've learned a lot and continue doing so every day. I was never really attracted to big males like you guys, but I'm still changing... So... I guess what I'm trying to say is that yes, we'll figure things out. Though I do like rough sex... and bottoming more and more too, just so you know..."

"That all are good news. Especially the last part," the demon giggled and stood up to walk in front of the sitting Nephilim. Looking down at the blondish bearded man for a little while. Then crouched down before Jim and with that became a little shorter. "I can tell that this size thing is all new for you. And this all is new for me… So... let's just try like this for now," he reached up to caress Jim's hair out of his face and gently pull him closer to initiate a kiss.

Suddenly Jim's heart jumped up into his throat. Not from fear but excitement as he stared at the crouching demon in front of him. "Yeah..." That's all he could force out of him, but it didn't really matter either as he was already getting lost in the blue eyes and the gentle touch.  
  
He moved like someone pulled by a string and closed his eyes as their lips brushed together. He loved that feeling and scent immediately. His long fingers tightened around the neck of the guitar between them, but his other hand sneaked up to caress and take hold of a muscular upper-arm. The hardness of said muscles making him moan against the exploring lips.  
  
"More, please..." he whispered onto Patryk's mouth and playfully licked along its seam, keeping his own lips slightly parted as an invite for a deeper second kiss.

"You taste so different... I love it…" the big demon breathed and picked up the guitar from Jim's lap.  
  
Sitting back on the floor, he pulled the tall lean man down to straddle him and without wasting any more time kissed the offered lips. This time with his own passion and pace. Deep and growling low into it. His tongue pushing inside the parted lips and rubbed along Jim's while his big hands were groping the long back and shoulders.

Being the smaller one and manhandled with such ease was quite the mind-blowing experience to Jim, but he found himself already loving it as he put his tattooed arms around the broad shoulders, kissing back just as deeply, but letting Patryk lead.  
  
This was so hot and exciting that he couldn't keep his hands around that thick neck for long. So he let them wander, map out the firm muscles through the shirt the demon had on. He wanted to say that he felt warmer to his touch, but didn't want to break that awesome kiss, pressing himself closer to the bigger man.

The demon moaned from the lean hands’ touches and gripped at Jim's sides and pulled the lighter man closer to his groin. "You know you're making me crazy, right? Your powers and scent... That mixed breed scent always kills me," Patryk mumbled circling his hips under Jim and kissing and nipping along his neck and beard.

"Your scent does the same to me... Can't even have words to describe it," Jim panted, offering his neck more to the demon, his own groin answering that call and bucking back against the nice erection he could feel so very clearly under him.  
  
"You and your powers are so... warm," Jim moaned just when his hands finally found their way under the thin fabric to touch bare hot skin. "You're like a furnace..."

"You know what they say about the devil… You saw me…" Patryk giggled taking some long deep breaths pulling back, just looking into Jim's eyes. "Your other half inside you approves too. I can feel the energies. Do you have any plans for... now?" he moaned from the sneaky rubbing of the Nephilim’s fine little butt. But managed to calm down his passion. A cool calmness radiated from his energies. Giving hints of an experienced, in control dominant top.

The mismatched golden and blue eyes looked back at the handsome devil and suddenly Jim swallowed hard. "You... you can feel Corey?" he whispered a bit hoarsely both moved and in awe.  
  
He watched the now serious yet open face. The slightly glowing blue eyes, the long strawberry blond hair with which Jim's long fingers started playing without really noticing it. He could not just see but feel the switch in Patryk's demeanor. The subtle change in his expression, gaze and even the way he was holding Jim.  
  
It baffled but also excited Jim just how swiftly he did that. Now that hot passion was gone, but the calm confidence radiating from the male cooled his own fire somewhat too so he could think a bit clearer again.  
  
Realizing that Patryk was still waiting for his answer, Jim cleared his throat and blushed a bit again, instinctively lowering his eyes to where his fingers were tangled in the long hair. This sudden shift... was so confusing, but he also liked it along with the way the demon felt now. So... calm and in control...  
  
"I... like this," he uttered, kinda frozen with his body, even his fingers stopped in the silky hair from the realization. "You in control," he glimpsed up, daring to hold the blue gaze that saw deeper into him with such ease. "I'd like some more of that. Feel some more of it... To see how I like it."

"Hmm... have you ever been dominated before, Jim? Giving up your own will and allow someone to control you? I can feel that it is new to you. We have to lay down the limits you feel conformable with. I know you understand that it is more than just some tying to the bed stuff," Patryk spoke low and kind. Holding Jim close and somehow protectively, as if he was cradling a precious fragile treasure that needed his care to be safe. "You see... I am more used to the role of leading sexual acts. To know what my Master and partner needs and give that to ease the body and soul in a different experience. That comes naturally to me. If you’d like to know that side of me…" he smiled down at the eager but messed up man, gently caressing the beard and face with his thick fingers.

That feeling of being small and vulnerable was growing in Jim with each word and gesture Patryk made. Even his energies seemed to circle him like in a safe cocoon. Yes, it was kinda new, but that's not what made Jim swallow hard again. It was the kind understanding words that made him melt and feel even more messed up – but in a good way.  
  
Jim took a long moment to look inside hard and think things through. The patience with which Patryk was waiting for him to be ready to speak seemed to make his walls lower even more.  
  
"I... no. Not in the depth you mean with your words. In the sexual way I was dominated before a few times, but I'm usually the top. But I know what you are talking about. I know some of what the role of a good Dom entails," he said, leaning his bearded face into the caressing hand and closing his two-colored eyes for a few moments before continuing.  
  
"Yes, we need to talk about the limits. And I also know that I have to be open with you about myself and my feelings. But I think that for you to fully understand me, you'll have to learn a lot about me and my past too. Like the fact that I've always feared my Second Sight ever since I was a kid and tried to suppress it as I had no control over it. My family life... wasn't ideal either. That had left deep marks on me and I guess that's why I liked to stay in control when it came to sex. I mean... I like that up to this day too, but never really, really let anyone dominate me the way I know you could. It's both scary and exciting to me. Scary because I'm an addictive type and don't know how deep I could get lost in you; and exciting because I want to... just let go... let my guards down and find shelter and understanding and... a safe place where I don't have to be the 'legendary world savior Nephilim'... Just me, same ol' Jim..." he whispered at the end, fighting with his tears.   
  
Of course, Paolo could give him that protection too, but Patryk and what he was offering was different, he could feel it. "I have to warn you, that under the surface... I'm very... messed up. Not sure you are up to dive into that part of me," he chuckled dryly, remembering all the shit he's been suppressing all his life and how very tired he's been from all this 'losing his first love to save the world and become the legendary Nephilim' business. And most recently having to kill Gabriel. That was still so fresh too. Something that kept him up for most of the night.  
  
Could Patryk create him a safe place where he could completely forget about that?

The demon listened interested and calm. He kept caressing the slowly opening up man. "You're thinking about your mate. Don't worry about the mess. As I said, my natural talent is to untangle such mess. My master is the same in a way of keeping things inside of him. The addiction not an issue if things are kept under control," he said, slowly moving Jim to sit beside him and he magically caressed the tee off the long slim torso.

"You know… a lot of such inner pressure can be understood and let go through the actions of the flesh. You might have noticed that one of my powers is high intuition. It's borderline mind and spirit reading almost," he chuckled shortly. "I can assure you that I would know anything that doesn't feel right for you. And also know what you would need in your subconscious to find peace. Have you ever practiced the limits of the flesh?"

Jim was listening to the calm smooth voice in awe, barely noticing how he got half-naked. His runes on his chest were dimly glowing as he smiled then exhaled long and slowly. Patryk got it. Jim knew that both from his words and energies. And the good feelings he had about this told him that too. He'd learned a long while back that he had to listen to his intuitions.  
  
"That's a... wicked ability. And a big help for a Dom," Jim chuckled too, a bit even more comfortable, not bothered by his half-nakedness. It was so... easy to talk to Patryk or just to be around him. Yes, the passion and the attraction were there, shimmering under the surface still. Like a small little flame that could become... well, an Inferno if let. That made Jim giggle a bit on his own brilliant pun for a sec then he lightly frowned. "Hm... what do you mean exactly by 'practicing the limits of the flesh'?"

"Pleasure in pain. It is a practice in... these circles, so to say… "the demon smiled and pulled his own tee over his head. Revealing a bulging muscular chest slightly covered in soft feather-like red body hair.  
  
"Focusing what troubles you into pain. Pain ends. It always does. And with that the feelings too. Wounds heal on the flesh, just as on the soul. You feel bad about Gabriel. Want me to help you find peace and understand more his decisions?"

"Yes... yes, I know some of that practice. Always liked some pain during sex. But it wasn't a conscious thing, I think," Jim mused, his mouth going dry again as he kept feasting his eyes on the revealed strong chest. Patryk was indeed beautiful. And massive. Jim was glad that he was already sitting, because the sight made his legs go weak.  
  
"Yes. Please..." he finally nodded focusing more on not wanting to suppress that recent kill like he usually would have in the past. "Logically... I get it why he did that and I'm glad I could give him some peace. But... yes," he sighed relaxing his shoulders as he slowly exhaled.

"Alright. You know I am one of those your kind calls devil. But I swear to you that you will be safe. Just let yourself feel those things and I help them manifest," the demon said, pulling Jim close again into his strong arms and kissed him shortly.

"You connect this with your merged lover. A good hard fuck would be amazing and perfect distraction to bury that all. So... maybe after we play… Hmm…" Patryk's clawed finger slid down along Jim's chest to tease him. And his powers were already making the Nephilim get lost in the depths of his emotions.

Frankly, by then Jim didn’t really comprehend what Patryk was saying, because of that teasing little scratch passing his runes and going lower. He immediately started breathing shallower and couldn't stop himself from stroking along the scar on the demon's chin. He wondered how it had gotten there. Probably with magic or something because it stayed visible even after healing.  
  
Then he lowered his eyes onto the broad chest, stroking across the soft red hairs while opening up and giving himself over to his own emotions, letting himself feel them for a change.

Those emotions that connected Gabriel and his Corey in his soul. Ever since the dream the Archangel had sent to them Jim couldn't shake that feeling, leading him back to his love.  
  
Now the demon's powers put him deep into feeling those. Or what his subconscious thought about how Gabriel was feeling.

Being in complete darkness... Unable to move. Stuck without his own will. His muscles jumped under his skin but wasn't able to move from the petrified numbness. His mouth opened but no sound came out and the total hopeless took over him.

What Jim felt Gabriel feeling from that dream reminded him of his first love. And he felt guilty. Guilty that he should've been better for Corey while they were together. More understanding and attentive and less focused on himself – even if he was going through a lot of changes. He should've given more to him. Because Corey was so selfless. He's been only giving to Jim ever since he was appointed as his shadow guardian. And Jim felt guilty for hurting him with his rejection. He felt pissed at himself for all that wasted time while he let his fears conquer him. Causing Corey to suffer when he only deserved to be loved. And nothing could bring back that time. Corey was gone in the physical sense, even if he was always with him as a part of Jim.  
  
He let that disappointment and anger loose which he still felt deep down and have been choking him for not being able to say a proper goodbye to Corey. It was probably the biggest regret and pain for the Nephilim.   
  
He was back there in the ruins of the amphitheater, holding his sword which pierced through Corey's body just like it did with Gabriel's the previous day. He saw that beloved pair of glowing blue eyes. He saw the love in them as Corey was making the ultimate sacrifice for him. He saw that small smile clear as day and he realized that in the present tears were streaming down his face again as his chest and soul were aching badly, his second rune glowing in a bright green hue by then.  
  
The freer his pain was flowing, the more overwhelming it was getting and he softly whined for a release as he was sobbing in Patryk's arms.

"We need to make room for him to help you bloom," the demon's low, almost hypnotic voice lingered through all that mess. And slowly Jim was allowed to physically feel again, and know by his senses too that he was held safe between the strong arms.  
  
"Breathe in..." he could hear and between the two runes on his chest like melted iron, the devil claws dug deep into his flesh. Burning and ripping the muscles and bones as he felt the pain rushing along his nerves. "Keep your breath inside... They have chosen you to be freed by their pain. To help you. If you want this pain to stop, you let that guilt go," Patryk spoke as the runes were glowing bright on Jim's chest. The burning feeling piercing through him and leaving an empty hole in the middle of his chest.  
  
"You are worthy of relief. As they were. Be one with them and let it go. Breath out..." Patryk ordered on a strict voice and pulled his claws out of Jim's chest to let him howl as the burning swept out of his system.

The starting panic quickly subsided from Patryk's sure and soothing voice. The strength and steadiness behind those words kept Jim on track, guided him to do what was necessary for this to work. The physical pain was less overwhelming than the mental one, but he let them merge with the burning he was feeling where the demon's clawed fingers and powers penetrated his bleeding chest.  
  
The second he heard the order and the claws retracted, Jim exhaled with a loud hoarse howl, all those bottled up emotions rushing out with the burning pain as if Patryk's claws were pulling them out on a string, but it was Jim who pushed it all out with the pain.  
  
As Jim was panting and groaning, he felt relief starting to spread in his chest, his body already healing his wound fast, but the smell of his blood was still thick around them as he rested his head on the demon's shoulder, whole body trembling lightly and he realized he was rock hard from all this, but he wasn't even surprised or bothered by it, just dug his fingers deeper into the demon's skin where he was holding onto him, letting his unique scent and the warm safe feeling surround and support him just as much as the muscular arms. He let himself get lost in it while he took slower deep breaths, feeling his chest and soul much, much lighter.  
  
"Thank you..." he murmured hoarsely onto Patryk's collarbone.

"You did the hard work... I just assisted," Patryk giggled, being the easy going person once again. "In other occasions now I would hang you from the ceiling and ride you through the sunset, though," he moaned and stroked along Jim's front till the raging hardness.

"Oh... that sounds promising," Jim giggled a bit more grounded now too as the wound closed and the bleeding stopped and he even purred and curled a bit more towards the caressing hand like a small satisfied cat on his master's lap. Which he practically was in that moment. "All of it..." he added, kissing the strong collarbone, his fingers relaxing and stroking Patryk's naked side and back a few times.  
  
But he could feel from the demon's energies that for now they were done here. "Can't wait," he lifted his head and smiled at the other man much calmer, the remains of his tears slowly drying on his face, but he didn't care just leaned up and softly kissed him.  
  
"I should probably go and... hm... not waste this perfectly fine boner all this gave me," he giggled onto the soft lips, stroking the thin patch of hair on Patryk's chin then kissing along the scar next to it. "Paolo is all question marks and curious about what went down with me."

"Nah... It's a very awesome boner indeed," Patryk giggled returning the small kisses and caresses. "Can't wait to play with it myself. You know..." he trailed off teasingly while drawing circles on Jim's shoulder with his fingertip. "I can make any scenario happen with my powers… The devil can make all your wild dreams come true… "he winked kissing Jim's lips once more then gently made them stand and part with that. "Make your pair happy. I'll make my master."

And that's exactly what Jim did. Once he was able to stop giggling and walk back on wobbly legs to the room he and Paolo were in. Still very much under the effect of the big demon and what just happened.


End file.
